Beyond Two Souls: It Starts with A Visit
by Spiritcherries
Summary: Jodie's abandoned at the DPA and Susan is finding it hard to adjust without her. When Susan realises that Jodie will never be able to leave the DPA due to the risks of Aiden, she is willing to understand Jodie's gift for her to have a memorable and happy childhood but she must deal with Phillip's protests and the increasing violent entity attacks…(Susan PoV, an AU fic, on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Departure

**Author's Note:**

**Alternate Universe:** Susan returns, powers divert from cannon.

Susan POV.

**M rating:** Has Strong language and violence.

**Multi-Chapter Endings.**

This fanfiction starts after the "Alone" Chapter in the game.

My story is also on AO3 and DeviantART

If my story grammar's crap please ask nicely for me to correct my mistakes.

Beyond Two Souls belong to Quantic Dream.

OC/Fan characters belong to me (don't know the difference between the two).

I wrote the fanfic.

* * *

**The Departure**

It was time. Susan fought against it for so long but in the end it had to be done. This wasn't where she wanted to be not without her daughter Jodie. All she ever wanted was to help raise the child she agreed to look after with her husband, nevertheless that time came to an abrupt end after the "monsters" scarred her special little girl, it all became too much for her husband to handle and so Jodie was dropped off at the Department of Paranormal Activities known as the DPA. The one thing she was glad for was to leave behind was the place that was once called home.

The distraught woman breathed heavily as she wiped the tears off her face, she knew to move forward would be a hard task for her unlike her husband Phillip who made sure they did not leave anything inside the house on the second floor. Susan couldn't help but glance at the empty house one last time before she decided to open the front door. Thwack. Susan screamed in pain from the unexpected collision of crushed ice, her face stung and her vision blurred. She blindly staggered forward in pain and felt as if she walked straight into a blizzard as she became overwhelmed with hard chunks of ice which messed her blue winter coat and jeans.

"Aww crap its Susan, she could _hex_ us now!" Susan could hear a young girl's voice among the voices of the angry neighbourhood children, she barely managed to see the twelve silhouettes of them in the street.

"Who cares she's a filthy rotten witch, she got what she deserved, that's where Jodie gets it from her mom, witchcraft must run in the family!" she heard a young boy shout among the crowd, his voice couldn't be any more familiar to her, it was Marcus the boy Aiden strangled.

The large group of kids continued to throw solid snowballs at her until the girl shouted again. "Stop! What if that _witch _starts to hex us and our families now!" she heard the same girl shout towards the crowd.

"Quick run before she tries anything on us!" She heard Marcus shout in the loud crowd and saw the kids run in fear as they screamed amongst themselves. **_Those horrible kids… how could they plan this for my little girl…_** Tears trickled down Susan's eyes.

As Susan quickly rubbed the snow and tears out her eyes, she managed to gain her sight back in her left eye and noticed her neighbour Roxanne who approached her as if she won a Grammy award for the first time, in her fashionable cream overcoat which fit her slim figure nicely. Susan sighed to herself **_Ugh… this day just had to get worse didn't it? I wished she'd fall in the snow…_** then she went to put the blue hand luggage from the house into the back seat of the car, she tried to ignore the pain in her body.

Susan started to rearrange the luggage in the car for the small red luggage to fit while her neighbour spoke to her. "I'm surprised you're crying over a little snowball to your face sweetheart, better you than me." She chuckled lightly at Susan's situation. "Well I'm not surprised you're the new talk of the town, it's about time someone dealt with the elephant in the room, it never occurred to me why that little witch of yours was so odd, until I realised she must get it from you." Susan rolled her eyes in the car while her neighbour continued. "She used her powers to suffocate my _one _and _only _child you know! Your kid is always causes a commotion probably trying to hex people she hates but you already know that don't you Susan?" Roxanne asked her neighbour as if she was a mere child.

Susan shut the door calmly she tried to not show her anger while she pressed her right hand against her right eye but before she could answer Roxanne continued. "I haven't heard from that witch of yours apologising to my little boy, as of yet Susan! It's been what three whole months since that brat of yours should have apologised."

**_Ugh Not this again…_** "Phillip said to your son and husband that Jodie's deeply sorry on the day they came around for an apology, she was just too distressed to apologise on that day." She was very irritated as she spoke.

"That was three months ago, Susan! _Three _months ago!" She stepped closer to Susan threateningly as she showed her three of her fingers. "Where's Jodie Now?!" Roxanne demanded. "I thought at least Phillip would have taken Jodie to apologise to my son in person, but that still hasn't happened yet!"

The two women's conversation interested the neighbourhood kids who hid behind the Holmes' fence. "Look she's still at the hospital she's not feeling too well." Susan tone rose higher in anger as she stepped closer to her rival.

"Now I really do sympathise for your little witch." Roxanne said in a honeyed voice, as she put both her hands on her heart. "Some mother you are! You could of gotten rid of her sickness, you horrid mother."

"Look I have no powers!" Susan pointed to herself "Isn't an apology from Phillip on behalf of Jodie enough? My daughter's not well what more do you want from me Roxanne?!"

"For you to take your hex witchcraft magic, far away where the sun doesn't shine," she said happily as she flicked her long chestnut fringe from her face. "Oh wait, that's already fulfilled today because I can assure you no one wants your _kind_ around here Susan." The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm impressed how Phillip puts up with you two..."

"You treading on a thin line Roxanne!" Susan snapped. "Your son trips Jodie, pushes her into other kids, pours juice all over her, spreads horrid rumours about _my _child and I, he calls her names and he ganged up on me with the other kids to hurt her! Your son doesn't know when to stop and eventually he'll get what he deserves! Jodie just tries to protect herself..."

"Please Darling!" Roxanne laughed. "Though the art of strangling others, that little witch of yours needs to calm down and she even claims that "Ay-den" some invisible force breaks valuable items in people's homes when he's angry and blames it for strangling the kids!" She sighed in annoyance. "The lies that come out of your daughter's mouth is disgusting." **_That lying witch honestly!_**

Susan quickly wiped the tears in her eyes. "My daughter always tells the truth!" Susan exclaimed, which only made Roxanne laugh, "That son of yours smothered Jodie in snow, she started to suffocate _and _she could have been blinded by it." Susan pointed at her neighbour. "Marcus and the other kids could have made me blind Roxanne."

"Hence why I didn't miss it for the world," the woman laughed as she wiped tears. "I'll admit my precious little boy does play rough with kids, but not to the point where he'd try to strangle them unlike your little witch spawn sweetheart!" Roxanne stomped in the snow in anger. "I have evidence from the doctor Matthew he said his throat was almost shut! We all know all the strange events lead to your little witch..." She made a quick glance at Susan's fence. "… And don't try anything violent like your witch spawn, we've seen to have drawn a crowd." The red haired woman said quietly, Susan looked at her fence which caused the children to duck under the fence in fear. "Like everybody else the neighbourhood I'm glad to see your family leave today Susan!" she sneered.

Both women circled one another, the tension between the two were like two leopards ready to fight to the death. "Well one thing's for sure Susan you need to teach her proper manners but of course your bad parenting skills had to be in the way!" she shoved Susan's shoulders slightly. "With the exception of Phillip..." she whispered.

"Don't you dare talk about Phillip or my parenting skills Roxanne!" Susan's voice rose as she shoved her neighbour's shoulders. "You have no right to talk about how I raise my child, she's at the hospital I can't just bring her here now!" Susan exclaimed.

"I expected more from you Susan." Roxanne said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "You probably could summon her with those witchcraft powers of yours with ease." Roxanne gestured both of her hands in the air. "I'm glad to see that's karma's got the best of you darling, my poor baby's still finding it hard to breathe sometimes he could have been killed by that witch you call a daughter, some mother you are!"

"Well he's alive isn't he?!" Susan glared at neighbour and pointed in the direction on the fence unaware she pointed directly at Marcus which made him and the other kids shudder in fear. "Stop acting like he's in serious pain, he can walk and run and be by your side!" the brown haired woman gave a cold chilling stare at Marcus and the kids over the fence who fled in fear.

"Honestly Susan you really are a witch, causing those kids to flee without a word. It seems that you clearly can't cope with your little witch demon, it must run in the family…"

"Leave Roxanne! Now!" Susan commanded as she slammed her hands on the roof, which triggered the loud car alarm to go off and the glare Susan gave to Roxanne sent chills her spine and she didn't even flinch from the alarm.

**_Shoot! This witch might actually hex me…_** Roxanne thought. Susan's stare worried and alarmed Roxanne so much, she swore she would kill her through some unexplained cause.

Despite their hatred toward one another like most people Roxanne had always seen Susan with a smile on her face but it was the first time she saw her truly enraged and it terrified her. Without another word she abruptly left she skidded in the slippery snow, she dared not to look back in fear of her neighbour's wrath.

"Argh! Shoot my eye!" The brown haired woman shut her right eye tight, as she leaned her body over the car in pain, Phillip rushed to Susan from the house as he stopped the car alarm with the car keys.

"Oh no… Susan what happened? Are you alright?" he asked concerned as grabbed her shoulders and glanced at Roxanne who he saw before she slid behind the fence. "What did that woman want now?" Phillip asked as he dusted the snow off his brown coat as Susan turned to face him.

"She wanted Jodie to apologise…." Susan said sadly as tears trickled down her face.

"Crap your face is swollen." He whispered as he gently touched her face careful not to touch the swollen parts **_Oh no Susan…_**

"I know it feels numb now. The neighbourhood kids did this to me Phillip…" She was sad to make eye contact. "They wanted to hurt Jodie… they wanted to hurt me…" They quickly embraced one another. "Phillip that woman never listens, she insisted to hear Jodie's apology, I never knew a woman who could be so rude." Susan moaned. **_And everyone believes there's witchcraft in the family... _**

"Honestly I never knew Roxanne was so ignorant how many times did that woman come over?" Phillip asked.

"About five times now, ever since Jodie went to the DPA. It's odd how she always comes when you're not around until today." **_I'm surprised she didn't bring her friends over this time._**

"I can't believe those kids and Roxanne had the nerve to come here on the day were leaving!" Philip brushed his hair back with annoyance.

"Exactly Phillip." her throat started to became sore.

"I'm just glad were leaving today. I'll get an ice pack for you. Wait in the car I'll drive." her husband sighed in frustration.

"Thank you." Susan sobbed as she went to the front passenger seat.

With the last luggage put in the back of the car Phillip drove slowly down the icy road Susan kept her eyes down as she felt the hostile stares from the neighbourhood children and adults, it made her shiver uncomfortably as she held the blue ice pack to her face. She played around with the radio but it failed to start. **_So much for music..._**

"Don't worry Susan we'll make a clean slate in our brand new home together." Phillip reassured her which made her smile and the two held each other's hands. "Susan how did the car alarm suddenly go off?" he asked his wife.

"I wanted to make Roxanne leave so I did what I wouldn't normally do, I lashed out of the top of the car you know how easy the car alarm goes off, she got me so worked up Phillip she went too far so I gave her the most chilling cold stare I could think of."

"I'm just glad you got rid of her before I did I thought she smacked you in the face." he chuckled. "I'm so sick of hearing everyone's insults to our family."

**_Especially to Jodie..._** "Exactly Phillip." Susan replied and felt horrible without her gifted angel as she leaned on the window.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unwanted Gulit

**The Unwanted Guilt...**

Four months passed by since the Holmes couple moved into their new large open plan house and in that time when the two of them had time off work, Phillip made sure that they spent more time out of their house for them to take their minds of Jodie. He took his wife to a variety of different wineries, canal trips and theatre shows to pass the time although Susan always reminisced the fun times she had with Jodie whenever she saw something Jodie would have liked and whenever she saw happy adults with children.

With both of them off on a paid holiday for three weeks the couple decided to relax together at home. Susan leaned on Phillip and they both embraced one another as they sat on their green checker couch and watched a romance movie on their television screen in their new large white living room.

"Susan my parents wanted me to visit them over the paid holiday I have." Phillip said.

Susan smiled at him before she replied. "Well maybe you should visit them, you are their eldest son and you've been working so hard and visiting them only on the weekends that I think it's best you do go and spend some quality time with them, with just the three of you."

"Well that number might increase with my aunts, uncles and brothers arriving." He chuckled briefly.

"You need the break Phillip and I'll keep the house in check, I've been visiting them more often than you have and they do miss you terribly."

"You mean my mother misses me terribly."

"Well… yeah."

"She always includes my dad but she clings onto me too much she still thinks I'm a kid."

"Well she's there for you and that's the most important thing. What day are you going?" she asked.

"This Monday, are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" he replied.

"I'll make friends in this new neighbourhood Phillip, plus I have my old friends and my family to keep me in check plus the real estate agent said that this neighbourhood is friendly."

"You can never be too sure Susan." Phillip said to Susan which made her sigh with annoyance, as she remembered at that time the argument she had with Roxanne, she wished she never said anything about the new neighbourhood at all.

"But Phillip we need to take that chance, we can't hide ourselves from everyone or else we'll never know." **_And I'll finally be able to call the DPA without feeling worried I need to make sure Jodie's alright._**

The couple cuddled closer together on the couch and passionately kissed one another. "Susan this is perfect it's just me, you and..." Phillip was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. "Doesn't anyone use the doorbell in this neighbourhood?" he asked Susan.

"I guess not." she replied to him.

"Don't worry I'll get the door." he sighed in annoyance before he gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips then hurried to get the front door. As soon as Phillip left the room Susan picked up the newspaper on the crème round coffee table in front of her, when she read the date on the newspaper she felt the guilt and sadness wash over her.

"Where did the time go?... It's the 14th August already?" she muttered to herself. **_What kind of foster mother am I?... Jodie might be strong but Nathan IS right… we ARE the only family she's ever known and it's not like Norah's well enough to look after her daughter… My mother fought tooth and nail to bring everyone to my birthday last year… and they all cheered me up after I felt so upset… _**The brown haired woman gently put the newspaper down then sighed sadly as stared hopelessly at the television screen. **_I feel so selfish… I should have phoned on her birthday when I had the chance… I've been so busy but it's not an excuse… _** She felt despondent as she grabbed her grey mobile phone from the table and fiddled with it in her hands. She took a deep breath as she looked at her phone again. **_Well it's better late than never… I got to make sure she's alright…_**

"Susan." Phillip said to Susan, his sudden presence made Susan bolt upright in shock as she turned to face him.

"Yes, Phillip." Susan replied quickly.

"Our neighbour Richard Captain invited to their house for an indoor barbeque party."

"On a beautiful day like this?"

"I said the exact same thing to them, they said they already cleaned up after their kid's birthday party yesterday and they weren't in the mood to clean up after everyone when the party would be over so they decided to do an indoor barbeque party instead."

"Are they our next door neighbours by any chance?"

"No the people opposite us, the barbeque started an hour ago at twelve."

Susan got up from the couch. "Oh it's only been an hour since it started, we should head on over, we never made any plans to meet our neighbours and this seems like a good start."

"Hopefully the food's good and we can bring some home."

"Yeah." Susan agreed as the couple both smiled at one another, none of them wanted to cook and both of them wanted to know their neighbours so the couple got dressed before they headed out to their neighbours' barbeque. Phillip wore a blue shirt and beige trousers and shoes and Susan wore a white and black dip hem dress with white flat shoes to match the top half of her dress. The couple decided to take vintage rum with them to the party for the neighbours.

Phillip knocked on the door and they were soon greeted by a very happy short slender woman with golden brown hair and tanned skin and hazel eyes. The woman wore a simple long leaf green coloured dress with dark green shoes. "Hello I'm Kimberly Captain! You must be Phillip and Susan Holmes right?!" she asked the couple.

"Yeah that's us." Susan replied happily as Kimberly shook both of their hands very eagerly which slightly annoyed Phillip. "This is a gift from us." Susan said to her and gave her the alcoholic drink.

"Oh thank you! You two look amazing in your clothes!" Kimberley eagerly replied to Susan as laughed happily.

"Thank you." Susan replied cheerfully

"Thanks." Phillip replied happily.

"You two must be psychics..." Kimberly said happily.

"Were not psychics." Phillip said in a stern voice as he interrupted Kimberly.

"Stop it please you're embarrassing me." Susan muttered under her breath.

"Look were not psychics alright." He shrugged his shoulders in annoyance and rose his voice slightly louder to both of them.

"It's supposed to be a compliment, not a statement!" Susan whispered to Phillip then turned her attention to their neighbour who looked slightly worried. "Sorry about that Kimberly… we went through a rough patch in our old neighbourhood and they were..."

"Susan not now, we don't need to bring up the past, she doesn't even know us." Phillip sadly said.

"But Phillip…"

"Please not now." He started to become annoyed and Susan felt somewhat embarrassed and annoyed with Phillip before she turned her attention to their neighbour. "Phillip's not comfortable talking about our old neighbourhood..."

"That's alright Susan." Kimberly smiled slightly at her but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "Well come on in I'm glad you came!" her tone became more happy again as she ushered the couple inside and closed the door. "The second course has been dished out and everyone's already tucking in! My husband and I are so _happy _that you two came!" she squealed in excitement.

"Well we're happy you invited us to your home." Susan said politely

"Yeah we are." Phillip said quickly and Susan knew he was annoyed with Kimberly.

"Well the pleasures _all _mine!" Kimberly happily replied. "No need to take your shoes off."

Kimberly made sure that the Holmes couple were greeted by the teenagers who played Super Mario Kart on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in the large yellow living room and the Adults who watched wrestling on the widescreen television further down the large open plan house in their sitting room, before she took them to her kitchen. The couple ate the barbequed ribs, salad and beef that was in the kitchen before Phillip was invested in the wresting match on the television, while Susan stayed in the kitchen as she fiddled with her bag.

As much as she wanted to make the phone call, the house was filled with so much noise from everyone that it too noisy with the Adults cheering on their favourite wrestler and the teenagers who failed to beat the computer system on Rainbow Road. Susan sighed sadly as she spoke to Kimberly who was still in the kitchen and took more food out. "Oh, uh, Kimberly can I go in your backyard to make a quick phone call?"

"Of course you can Susan! The noise pollution in here is terrible, I can't even here myself think." She laughed happily. "Just take the door that's behind me you'll end up in the conservatory and that door is already opened."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I'm glad to help!"

The moment Susan stepped outside the large conservatory she felt the warm sun rays on her skin, "This feels nice…" she whispered to herself as she shut the wooden door behind her. She turned around then saw irregular shaped stepping stones that lead straight to a small patio with four wooden lounge chairs. The patio was situated in the middle of a very large swimming pool. The stepping stones branched off into two paths around the swimming pool that both lead to a large purple gazebo at the far end of the garden with round white lounge chairs.

Susan realised how long the garden stretched back all the way to the gazebo so decided to walk straight to the patio which appealed more to her and sat on the fourth lounge chair she came across as it was the only one with a purple cushion. "This garden's amazing..." she whispered to herself as she looked around. "Jodie would of loved being here… she'd probably end up staying with me." she chuckled lightly to herself as she wanted to cuddle Jodie at that time.

Susan noticed a small white round table next to the chair so she place her bag on it and took her grey mobile phone out. She took a deep breath as she felt her hands tremble in uneasiness.**_ I need to hear her voice one more time, just to make sure everything's alright…_** She felt her hands tense up as she dialled the number of the DPA, it did not help that the dial tone lingered for a long time, it started to make her feel hesitant. **_It's now or never…_** The nervous woman took a deep breath as she laid down on the comfortable cushion. **_Someone pick up please…._** As soon as the dial tone stopped Susan spoke immediately. "Hello this is Susan…"

"Oh hey Susan!" Cole replied on the other end of the line in his office.

"Cole!" Susan laughed happily. "I'm so glad to hear your voice again! Hi How are you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking. It's good to hear from you too Susan, so how are you and Phillip?" he asked as he stacked the papers more neatly in his office.

"Phillip… well… he's doing fine without Jodie in his life, but there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about Jodie, no matter what anyone says about her. I miss her so much… how is she?"

"Jodie's coping surprisingly well, but she really misses you guys." Cole replied then took a sip of his coffee as Susan spoke to him.

"How's Nathan? Did he tell Jodie about us?"

Cole took a deep breath and the silenced lingered shortly between the two adults before he spoke to her. "He's still trying to cope with the loss of his wife and Daughter… they were struck by a drunk driver and died in a car crash..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Susan felt tears in her eyes. "Can you please send him my condolences."

"I will Susan."

"I feel so horrible…"

"It's alright you didn't know. He hasn't told Jodie yet."

"He… He shouldn't have to… we adopted her… we'll-I'll tell her." **_If Phillip ever tells Jodie he'll break her heart in two…_** "I just wish I told her sooner."

Jodie sluggishly opened the door as she finished with her math studies with Aiden who floated beside her who felt bored.  
Cole lowers the phone down before he spoke to Jodie. "Jodie guess who's on the phone for you?"

"Is it Mommy?!" Jodie immediately ran to the phone in Cole's hand in her plain pink top and blue trousers and shoes, Aiden floated eagerly next to the phone as he also wanted to hear Susan's voice.

"That's right Princess she wants to speak to you." Cole replied to her and gave the phone.

"Hi _Mommy_!" Jodie said excitedly.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Susan was relieved to hear Jodie's voice on the other line, and Jodie had an ecstatic smile on her face while Susan spoke to her. "I'm so sorry we missed your birthday sweetheart and we haven't been visiting you lately as we had to move house and Phillip and I were so caught up with our work..."

"Does that mean I can come home now Mommy?"

"Oh Honey…" Susan felt upset again. "Phillip and I… think that would be best for you to stay at the DPA, so Nathan and Cole can look after you…." She took a deep breath before she continued. "But I was thinking that from Monday I'd visit you since Phillip would visit his family for two weeks, so that gives us plenty of time to do some mother and daughter stuff."

"Really?!" both Jodie and Aiden couldn't believe what they heard.

"I promise Sweetheart…"

"I can't wait for you to come over, and Aiden's really happy too!"

"That's good to hear! Can you give the phone to Cole please Honey."

"Sure Mommy!" Jodie happily gave the phone to Cole before she ran happily to her room with both Aiden right by her side.

"Hey Susan."

"Hey Cole, is Nathan there by any chance?"

"No he decided to take the day off."

"Oh is he coping well?"

"Yeah and when he finally came out his office he seemed a lot better."

"That's good to hear. Was it recently he came of his office?"

"No it was roughly a month ago."

"Well, I better get going see you later Cole." Susan said but wondered why he took so long to reply back. "Cole? Cole?" she asked again until she looked at her phone and realised that the phone died. "I charged this new phone before we left… I need to get a new one…" She mumbled to herself, Susan did not want to be antisocial at the time but she refused to go anywhere with the nice warm sun on her skin, she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable on the cushion. She could finally focus on good thoughts without guilt or sorrow also inside her she focused her mind on Monday. She knew she couldn't utter a single word to Phillip or anyone until the time was perfect, but all that mattered to her was she could finally see Jodie again.

"Hey…" Susan jumped from the unsuspected voice and almost jumped out her seat. "Calm down Susan it's only me." Kimberly said to her neighbour cheerfully as she saw Susan's terrified expression. Kimberly laid back on the orange cushion she found for the chair she sat on. Susan calmed down before she spoke to her neighbour. "I'm so lost in thought that everyone's scaring me today."

"That always used to happen to be in school, I never could give a crap about what the teacher said in class." Both of the women laughed. The two women spent their time outside talking about their experiences at school until the weather started to get chilly they both headed inside. The day went so much quicker for both Susan and Phillip as they stayed later than they wanted to and they both made sure that they had food to take home for the two of them over the weekend for dinner.

Phillip packed his suitcase on the Sunday and as soon as Monday arrived he set off early in the morning to stay with his family. When the yellow taxi was out of sight, Susan headed straight to the flower shop and brought peace lilies and white roses for Nathan and sweets and a birthday card for Jodie, then headed straight to the DPA in her car. As soon as Susan pushed opened the DPA door she was greeted by Jodie who clung onto her while she still held onto her shopping bags, they both felt a huge burden of guilt and sadness lift from their shoulders. "Mommy Aiden said that you'll come back for me…" Jodie sadly said "He's sorry for what he did at home Mommy."

"Oh Sweetheart, it's alright I forgive him, it's alright. I'll always visit you when I have the chance and I'll try to visit you on your birthday ok, I promise!" Susan felt tears trickle down her face and could feel the cold presence of Aiden who lingered near the two as they hugged at the doorway of the DPA entrance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long introduction of Jodie just trying to get across Susan's inner sadness from being away from Jodie.

Super Mario Kart and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System belong to Nintendo.


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion

**A Reunion**

Susan let go of Jodie then looked through her large lilac plastic bags. "Look what I've got for you." she took out a pink envelope and a brightly rainbow coloured sweet packet from one of her large iliac plastic shopping bags.

"Thank you!" Jodie's face lit up with joy as she excitedly grabbed the items from her afterward they hugged again.

"I'm glad you like it!" Susan smiled happily.

"Can I eat the candy now?" she asked excitedly.

"Not until you open your birthday card." Susan said happily. Jodie immediately tore open the card with haste.

"Have a wonderful 9th birthday..." Jodie read the front of the card out loud, the card was light blue and had a simple cake in the middle, then read the inside. "A hope you have a great time Love from Mommy oxoxox." Jodie smiled happily then thanked and hugged her. Aiden helped her open the sweets packet slightly for her before she ate them eagerly. **_Thanks Aiden!_**

'You're welcome!' Aiden replied happily.

Susan and Jodie walked down the corridor and saw Nathan and Cole, Nathan wore his in his brown suit with a matching tie and black shoes, Cole wore his DPA lab coat, dark grey, trousers top and black shoes. The adults greeted one another before they continued to walk down the corridor. "Nathan! Cole!" She couldn't help but smile at them. "I'm so happy to see you too… it's been so long." She shook Nathan's hand.

"It's good to see you again!" Nathan replied to Susan.

"It has been a long time." Cole said to Susan, then shook her hand. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah we do." Susan smiled at them. They walked down the corridor where a short blonde woman stood outside of Nathan and Cole's office.

"Hello there." the blonde woman had her attention on Susan while she fixed her DPA lab coat. "You must be Jodie's mother..."

"Susan, Susan Holmes." She outstretched her hand.

"I'm Nicole." She shook her hands firmly. "Your daughter looks so much like you."

"Thank you." Susan smiled with happiness.

"I'm Jodie's maths teacher by the way and I'm glad to say that your little girl excels in maths." Her appraisal made Jodie and Susan proudly smile at one another. "Well sorry to break this reunion but Jodie and I better get going." Nicole said to her.

"Ok…" Jodie said dejectedly.

Susan knelt down to Jodie's height then said. "Sweetheart, I promise you that were going to have the best time when your lessons are over alright." She smiled at her little girl which in turn made her smile back.

"Alright!" Jodie said. She gave her card to Nathan and kept the sweets as Susan allowed her to do so, before they parted ways down the corridor and the trio went into the office.

The office was narrow with a large two way mirror that showed Jodie's apartment next door underneath the two way mirror was messy desk with a grey computer and lots of papers scattered all over and other large electrical equipment on the desk which Susan wondered what is was, other than the messy desk the room was clean.

"I'm glad you came back Susan, excuse the mess." Nathan said to Susan as he sorted the paper work on the table before they all got a blue seat to sit down that was near the desk.

"It's alright." Susan replied then glanced around the room it reminded her when Phillip sometimes left the computer in a mess due to tiredness from work.

"We need to talk to you about Aiden's behaviour…" Susan heard the sadness in Nathan voice.

"He didn't strangle anyone did he?" Susan became worried.

"He did." Nathan replied.

"I hoped the strangling stopped ever since the accident at old neighbourhood." She sighed heavily then placed her hand onto her head. "Who did he strangle?"

"A volunteer at the DPA and a few more people in the first few experiments we did, his behaviour got so bad that we had to stop the volunteers altogether." He said.  
"Aiden causes a lot damage when he's angry around the DPA when Jodie wants him to stop causing a scene he carries on until he's satisfied. If he doesn't calm down then I fear that Jodie can't ever go outside even if we supervise her. His temper is too much for any too handle."

"I was hoping these attacks would stop… so I could take her somewhere special for her birthday…" Susan rummaged through her bags. "Oh Nathan I forgot to give you this." She rummaged through her plastic bags next took out the peace lilies to give to him. "This is for the passing of your family. "

"Thank you, Helen and Laura would appreciate this." He held it briefly and admired the plant before he placed it on the large spot on the desk.

"I know how you feel Nathan…" she felt the sadness wash over her like a horrid cold bath. "Phillip and I lost a child of our own..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Both Nathan and Cole said to her.  
She looked down sadly and decided to change the subject, as she felt herself start to tear up inside. "How do I know if Aiden is listening or not? Can he communicate to you two?" she asked both of them.

"He does by writing a message on the mirror with condensation from his presence." Cole replied to her. "We do have footage of that." Both men used the monitors to show the footage of the times when Aiden communicated on the one way mirror and she noticed that at the end of each message had wrote always hand his name at the end.

When Jodie was done with her lessons for the day Susan helped her with her homework studies then they watched the television together although she couldn't help but glance at the cameras in the room. She told Jodie and Aiden that they needed to be on their best behaviour so they could go to out of the DPA to celebrate Jodie's birthday which they both agreed to. Aiden wondered if Phillip would also go but decided not to ask anyone. Susan decided to volunteer for the experiment which Nathan and Cole agreed with, she wanted to see the potential of Jodie's powers and hoped that Aiden would have calmed down.

It was late in the afternoon and Nathan, Cole, Susan and Jodie went to the experiment room that was further down the hallway from where Jodie's apartment was. Nathan introduced Greg a lab technician to Susan at the DPA outside the experiment room, before he checked the room where Cole and Jodie were in the experiment room to make sure everything was alright. Greg took Susan into the other part of the experiment room where he showed her the other door that lead to the room opposite to the room Jodie was in.

Thud! The stacks of paper fell from behind Susan and made the adults both jump on the far end table scattered on the floor a few feet away from them, which startled the adults.

'Aiden stop!' Jodie shouted to Aiden through the ethereal tether, it only made Aiden laugh even more.

"Ugh! This is a normal part of the routine…" Greg said to Susan as he looked at the papers on the floor.

"I'll get those for you." Susan replied. As soon as she reached for the papers Aiden put the scattered papers in a neat pile before he gently positioned the stack into her hands gently, it made her jumped in surprise slightly.

"Thank you!" Greg replied happily, then eagerly grabbed the papers from her. "Telekinesis is a wonderful gift."

"Well when you know how to control it then it can become something special." Susan replied then gave him a genuine smile, while Greg gave her an inquisitive look. **_You must have telekinetic powers... it would make biological sense._**

Greg placed the papers to one side before he opened the door for Susan, while she walked inside she noticed that the chair pulled out slightly from the table which made her felt weird to her as Jodie was not present in the room. When she sat down she wondered if Aiden was truly a separate soul from Jodie as she felt the familiar cold presence in the house like she did at their old home.

The test began when Susan flipped over the zener cards at random and Jodie got correct due to Aiden's support, so Nathan told Susan to shuffle her cards and lay them out and choose them which Jodie also got right.

Susan let the condensation pass though her fingers as she realised just how cold Aiden's presence was before Aiden was allowed to make several building block float around the room which made Susan startled and wondered if Aiden was truly separated from Jodie. The display Aiden gave made Susan and Jodie smile with happiness, she outstretched her hands to gently touch the blocks that gracefully flew in mid-air around the room. When the experiment was over and Aiden slowly placed the objects gently on the table not to frighten Jodie's mother.

Within the first week Susan always volunteered to be in the experiments, helped Jodie with her homework, played with her and Aiden and even watched her favourite cartoons shows with her. Aiden kept himself occupied most of the time when he felt bored as he didn't want to ruin their reunion. Jodie loved when her mother tucked her into bed and read her a bed time story every night in the first week before she left to go home, although Aiden couldn't help but wonder what their new home must have look like. Aiden even left a thank you note on the two way mirror after she tucked Jodie into bed one night, it made her smile and realised that his name had a silent A which she found odd but sweet.

In the second week Susan continued to volunteer in the experiments, Aiden was much more obedient and co-operative although he wished he was allowed to physically interact with the objects more. The 'monsters' occasionally attacked Jodie most nights and swarmed in larger numbers Aiden was glad they could be defeated without much effort although more objects were tampered with. Susan, Jodie and Bunny Guff got their picture taken by Cole which Susan put in a wooden picture frame then stored it in her large blue starry box at the bottom of her small walk in wardrobe where she knew Phillip would never look through, although she found it odd that the top of the picture frame was slightly distorted which Jodie said was Aiden.

In the evenings Susan would go to shopping centre and buy a lot of new clothes for Jodie to wear and even brought a few expensive dresses for her, she also brought a vintage pink mug for her mother's birthday that was in few months' time which had 'To The Best Mother in the World!' written on it, that she wrapped it in red wrapping paper and placed it on her wooden bedside table. She decided to place Jodie's new clothes into her large starry box at the bottom of her small walk in wardrobe as she realised the sheer amount of clothes she brought for her, so only gave her a few clothes every other day.

Within the third week Susan always jumped out of her sleep for four nights in a row from a repeated nightmare, where she'd see Jodie and Norah attacked by possessed objects and invisible creatures in a large fancy living room that was encased in bullet proof glass. They shout to her to break the glass but she'd always watch them die horribly unable to save them. Every time she had this dream she always phoned the DPA to check up on foster daughter and she'd always hear the same situation that Jodie was attacked by the 'monsters' at night, so she'd check up on her in the morning to make sure she was ok, before she spent the rest of the day with her friends at her old work base.

Aiden begun to realise that some of the smoke entities would hover around electric sockets and drain the electric current briefly before they directly attacked him, he realised that these smoke entities were slightly more resistant to his telekinetic attacks, but never let that bother him.

Susan had the same nightmare on the fifth night except she decided to use her leg to break the glass instead and when she did this an audible hum was heard and a huge random crack would appear on the glass cage, she eventually managed to make the glass shatter and set the two free. Susan hugged them both and thanked Aiden, she was relieved that she managed to change the outcome but when she felt the temperature around her drop significantly which she believes to Aiden's presence, it made her quiver and she felt as if she was dunked in cold water.

"I'm glad you're happy Mrs Holmes…" an unrecognisable deep voice chuckled lightly into her ear. "It's pronounced Ay-den not I-den." The voice felt so tangible it made her scream and jump out of her sleep.

"It's just a horrible nightmare…" she breathed quickly as she placed her hand onto her head drowsily. "Ugh… why's this room so cold?…" the draft in the house was so cold that she literately saw the condensation from her breath. The bedroom lamp flickered brightly in the bedroom.

"Now the lamp needs fixing…" Susan glanced at the light before she noticed a piece of lined paper on top of the duvet cover in front of her and the cold draft around her left.

_Thank you for everything, I appreciate what you're doing for Jodie, Mrs Holmes.  
\- Ayden._

Susan looked in confusion the paper. "This can't be possible…" she sat up in alert. "Jodie cannot be at our new home…" Susan noticed that the entire mirror on the dressing table that was adjacent to the bed had condensation on it as well as a written message. The message was too small for her to read on the bed so she decided to clamber out of bed to read, she felt the same icy presence around the mirror like the presence she felt in her dreams.

_She's not here, she's at the DPA - Ayden_

"How is that possible, when you're here with me? The cord that attaches you both can't travel that long she'll feel pain and discomfort." She asked and felt quite baffled.

The mirror fogged up again and another messaged appeared.

_It's what I'm capable of doing… sometimes… I wanted to make sure you're alright Mrs Holmes. Have any monsters attacked you during the night? - Ayden_

"Of course I'm alright, I appreciate that you're looking out for me but you know that only Jodie's the only person in the family who gets attacked at night. So why are you asking me this question? Did they attack the staff at the DPA?"

_No everything's ok at the DPA Mrs Holmes, No one was attacked. - Ayden_

"You don't have to be so formal with me Aiden… or should I start calling you Ayden now?" Susan became slightly confused.

The mirror was covered in condensation before the new message appeared.

_Forget about the pronunciation of my name, it's not that big of an issue…_

"Aiden you need to leave now, what if Jodie gets attacked again now that you're here with me." Susan became worried.

_I know she's alright Susan, I have a telepathic link to her she's 100% ok._

"Please Aiden leave… Jodie means the world to me."

_Jodie also means the WORLD to me to Susan! I have to make sure that NONE of those dam MONSTERS ever touch Jodie ALRIGHT! I've been doing my job for 9 long years now and I don't want Jodie to lose you! Are you sure that nothing strange happened while you were in your home tonight? _

"I told you I'm alright!" she placed her hands onto her temples. "Nothing strange has happened in the house other than you arriving here. Why are you so worried about me?"

_I didn't mean to overreact._

"I'm just glad that you didn't throw anything across the room." She glanced around the room. "Aiden, why are trying to contact me now when you could be doing this in the morning? You know Jodie would be safe then!" Her voice rose slightly in anger.

_Fine… I'll leave… just please keep this conversation between you and I don't want anyone to know about all my abilities if you understand what I mean._

The icy presence left the mirror and the bedroom went back to normal, Susan sighed sadly and decided to go to sleep although she couldn't sleep properly help but wonder if Jodie was alright. In the early hours of the morning Susan decided to look at the different places to visit for Jodie's belated birthday on her computer before she decided to the DPA to check up on her, she decided to wear a simple grey top, purple trousers and brown shoes.

As soon as Susan opened Jodie's apartment door she was greeted by the familiar cold presence of Aiden which she didn't mind and Jodie's warm hugs which she loved dearly, then decided to go straight to the point with where she wanted to take Jodie. "How does going to the science museum sound for your birthday?"

"We get to go to the science museum?!" Jodie replied in shock.

"Yeah, it'll just be the two of us so we can spend some quality time together." Susan said.

"And Aiden." Jodie looked above her where Aiden was.

"Yeah." She smiled at Jodie. "And Aiden… he doesn't mind being called Ayden does he?"

"Not really," Jodie shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't bother him that much, why did you want to know?"

"Just wondering..." Susan's mind trailed off when she thought about the night Aiden visited her. "Your father can't take any time off work but he doesn't mind if we go to the museum together."

Jodie smiled happily as she heard Aiden's cheer with joy.

With Jodie aloud to stay up an hour with permission from Susan for her good behaviour, Susan said her final goodbyes to everyone before she headed out the office. Aiden decided to hover by Susan's side and keep her company.

"Ugh! Come on!" Greg shouted at the grey vending machine in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Susan walked to his side next to the vending machine.

"It took my money and never gave me my water bottle and as always no one has any change to spare." he doubled checked his white lab coat then his grey trousers for change. "You don't happen to have any spare change on you?" he pleaded.

"Sorry." She shook her head.

"Great now what can I do?" he leaned closer to study the water bottle.

Susan looked around and noticed they were the only two people in the corridor. "Hmm, have you tried banging on it?" she rest her knuckles on her chin as she inspected the machine closer and noticed that the bottle was on the top row stuck at a 45 degree angle.

"Trust me banging it won't do any good, I've tried it almost every time this situation happens." He looked nervously at her. "Look Susan I-I don't want to come across as being rude… but could you use you're..."

Bang! The water bottle sprung upwards inside the vending machine afterward landed with a loud thump at the bottom which made the adults jump in surprise.

"Whoa…" Susan whispered to herself while Greg rushed to collect his water bottle.

"Susan that was incredible!" a smile beamed on his face. "I'm not surprised that Jodie takes after you..."  
"That wasn't me…" she cut him off quickly. They felt the temperature drop around them and could see the condensation emit from their breath. "It was Aiden this whole time."

"Oh…" he placed his hand to his head in embarrassment. "Err… I'm so sorry I-I thought you were gifted… I swear… I didn't mean to offend you." He looked around nervously. "It's just that in the experiment room a-a-and your daughter…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's alright you didn't know, Jodie's the only person who has a gift in the family." She sighed unhappily and looked down. Aiden moved himself to the vending machine when he realised the adults started to shiver slightly.

"Oh… that's unfortunate." He replied sadly.

"It is… it just would have been nice if Jodie could relate to another member in her family..." Susan muttered loudly.

"Like you? I-I mean if you had telekinesis or telepathy." He suggested.

"Yeah…" Susan shook her head slowly as she remembered the fun time she had with Norah when she was pregnant with Jodie. She remembered when Norah use her telekinetic skills to give her a drink at the DPA. **_I wish you were stable Norah..._** Susan quickly wiped her eyes to stop the tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." she briefly smiled at him. "I was just thinking what life could have been like if I had powers."

"Personally I don't think that there's anything wrong with having a gift or having multiple gifts in Jodie's case. It would bring you too closer together."

"Yeah your right." she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the idea of being able to push heavy objects with Norah and Jodie.  
"If I had a gift I'd like to fly so I wouldn't have to deal with traffic and I be stealing the food from the vending machine every day if I had telekinesis." He laughed jokingly.

"Yeah me too." Susan joined in and they both laughed.

"I'm glad you came back in your daughter's life she needs you more than ever and you even managed to calm Aiden down in the experiments." Greg said.

"Thanks Greg." Susan's laughed happily. "You're not the first person who thought I had powers. In our old neighbourhood everyone believed that Jodie inherited her gift from me they said such horrible words to me. The kids couldn't care less if they threw the hard snowballs at me or Jodie. It hurt like hell, my face became swollen..."

Aiden's anger emitted a small wave of telekinetic energy that made the lights flicker aggressively. 'They won't hurt you again, I'll make sure of it Susan!'

Susan looked around nervously in the room, she glanced at the lights fear then took a couple of steps backwards, Greg's posture became more alert and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked calmly at her. "Look at me Susan, everything will be alright just stay calm, Aiden's just angry, I just hope that objects won't fly about." he reassured her, she calmed down slightly when she looked at him. "Those people seem ignorant and scared, so it seems that they treat anyone different like outcasts." shortly the lights went back to normal.

"I guess you're right." she whispered uneasily, she couldn't help but glance around the room again. "The flickering lights don't alarm you?" Susan asked in surprise.

"Not anymore it's a normal part of the routine ever since the first experiment Jodie and Aiden did, Aiden's managed to scare all the volunteers so far there's not one volunteer he hasn't either traumatised or scared but you must already know that, if it bothered me I would have left a year ago and worked elsewhere."

"At least your use It." she said.

"We all are." he chuckled lightly. "Thanks… for the drink… I guess..." He sounded unsure when he spoke and looked around the room and wondered if Aiden was still in the room or not before he gave Susan and inquisitive and curious look before he smiled at her. **_I swear you had powers… I feel so stupid..._**

Aiden hovered above the adults and watched Susan smiled back at him before they made their way to the blue DPA doors. Greg held the door opened the door for Susan to pass. "Here you go, sorry about what I said earlier."

"No need to apologise…" she smiled at him. "I should be holding the door for you, I've been on a paid holiday for three weeks!"

"Luckily you!" "Don't worry about it, it's just a door."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Aiden watched them exit the DPA doors before he returned to Jodie who was in her pink pyjamas on her sofa with Bunny Gruff on her lap. 'I can't wait to go to the science museum with mommy, Aiden!' Jodie happily thought.

'Yeah me too!' Aiden laughed excitedly to Jodie.

Susan spent the whole Friday afternoon and Saturday with her old work colleagues they went to spa's, to local restaurants and discos. On the Sunday she decided to shop late in the afternoon early to the local supermarket before she drove back home, she felt somewhat sad to go back to work on the Monday. Phillip called out for Susan from the yellow taxi cab that was parked outside the front of their house.

The couple greeted one another as they were reunited once more, as soon as they were inside the house they placed their belongings into the living room by the couch before Phillip lovingly whisked Susan into his arms and took her up stairs.

"Oh Phillip your full of surprises!" She laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around him eagerly. "So how's your family?" she asked eagerly.  
"They all doing great! My mother felt a whole lot better ever since I arrived." He replied

"That's good to hear!" she snuggled closer to him.

"How did you spend your holiday?" he kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh it's been wonderful Phillip, I've been out with Kimberly, and she showed me a good places to get decent alcohol prices and places to eat not too far from where we live to get good deals on food. I spent most of my time to catch up with my old friends at the old base we'd used to work at..."

Phillip switched on the light and the happy reunion immediately ceased, they felt like deer caught in floodlights. Clothes were piled on their bed and scattered all over the floor, the lamps by both sides of the bed were broken, their books and shoes were dotted all over the floor, their dresser and wardrobes were opened with some clothes still inside. Phillip noticed that his work papers were also scattered on their bed.

"Oh my god…" Susan whispered to herself as Philip gently put her down.

"We've been burgled…" Phillip muttered under his breath as he immediately gathered his work papers from the bed. Fear rushed through Susan's veins like an ice cold shower, she sprung straight toward her blue starry box in her small walk in wardrobe like a cheetah to its prey and hastily opened it.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Susan eyes widened in fear as she saw the box in front of her was completely empty. "What? No!" she panic quietly to herself, her heart leapt wildly in fear like a rabbit caught between a wired fence, the hairs of the back of neck stood up. She knew she had to move quickly before it was too late, her arms flailed madly as she rummaged through the pile clothes on the floor in her walk in wardrobe.

Phillip grabbed his work sheets from the bed and noticed the back of a small wooden picture frame from under his stack of papers when he spun the frame around his eyes widen in disbelief as he saw the true horror in front of him. It was a picture of Susan hugging Jodie at the DPA, Bunny Gruff was held in Jodie's arms and he noticed that the top part of the picture was slightly distorted and blurred.

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his hands tensed up so much with the amount adrenaline and anger that built up inside his body he snapped the picture frame in half. Thwack! He flung the broken pieces against the wall, one half rebounded off the wall toward the door whereas the other half almost struck his wife's face.

"Phillip you could have _blinded_ me!" Susan shielded her face from the projectile.

"You hid all this _crap_ from me and expect me to be _alright_ with this?!" Phillip threw their clothes onto the floor and found a pink mug situated in between the pile of clothes on the bed that had 'To The Best Mother in the World!' written on it which shocked him. "No! This _can't_ be happening! Did that _Demon_ give this to you?!" Phillip asked Susan as he showed her the pink mug.

"Phillip calm down that was a gift…" Susan went straight to take the present off him but he swiftly flung the mug against the wall above the television.

"_No!_" was all Susan could shout out as she watched her mother's present shatter into pieces. "I was going to give that to my mother!" she felt tears form in her eyes.

"The break in I can deal with, but _not_ this!" he tossed their clothes from the bed only to find a small frilly red dress which he believed belong to Jodie.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she gestured her arms upwards. "Let me explain!" Susan pleaded to him.

"_Explain what?!_ The evidence is everywhere!" he gestured his hands toward the dresses in frustration.

"I..."

"What possessed you to visit that _Monster?_ After _everything_ we've been through?!"

"She's just a lost little _girl_, she needs _me!_" Susan snatched Jodie's frilly dress from the bed and clung onto it dearly.

"That's _no_ lost little girl Susan!" he tried to yank the material off her but she gripped onto the dress tighter with all her might, their faces where literally inches from one another. "That's an uncontrollable _monster!_ That Thing strangled a _child_ Susan, a defenceless child!"

"Jodie couldn't breathe when, Marcus smothered her in snow!" Susan pulled the fabric with all her strength but Phillip stood his ground and pulled the fabric towards himself.

"Stop defending that _evil_ Demon!" Rip! The fabric was torn between the couple they both almost lost their balance from the array of clothes on the floor. "It knew it was _not_ supposed to leave the yard!" he shouted as he threw the torn dress on the pile of clothes as it was garbage, he looked at her as if he didn't recognize her. "We have no _dam_ clue what that _Demon_ is truly capable of and _you_ decide to stroll back into the DPA like nothing happened!" he pointed to her. "Are you insane?" he kicked his clothes in front of him only to find more of Jodie's clothes at the bottom of the pile.

"I'm _not_ insane!" Susan was mortified that her money was lost on Jodie's expensive yet fragile dress and her mother's mug so grabbed both parts of the torn dress to place it into her wardrobe.

"That Thing will _strangle_ you Susan!" he watched his wife with disgust.

"She _never_ will Phillip!" she replied as she sorted the torn dress in her wardrobe.

"That Thing is uncontrollable!" he yelled.

"I wanted to make sure she was coping at the DPA!" she slammed her wardrobe afterward pushed the disorganized clothes to one side on their bed before she sat down with her head in her hands. Phillip shivered immediately when he felt a familiar cold draft in their room and saw condensation emit from his mouth briefly which was one of the many reasons why he was glad to leave their old home, except the cold draft in their new home felt very icy and unwelcoming, he noticed that the light in the room flickered briefly and the door move swung slightly as if someone was about to enter the room but then decided not to, which made him felt uneasy so exited the room quickly.

Susan felt like a wilted flower as she put all of Jodie's clothes that she saw into her wardrobe as fast as possible, she noticed that a large piece of the red wrapping paper she used to wrap her mother's gift was stuck on Jodie's clothes in the wardrobe so placed it inside her front back pocket to put in the bin later. She called her husband's name as she swiftly went down the stairs then into the living room, she realised that everything downstairs was completely untouched just the way she left it before she headed into the kitchen where Phillip leaned his back onto blue kitchen island.

The glare that he gave her sent chills down her spine. "Susan you're _not_ that child's mother! It would strangle you for no good reason!" Phillip said in disgust.

"Don't you _dare_ you say that to me!" Susan replied in anger.

Bang! He slammed his fists on the kitchen island. "When were you going to tell me about this next _week_, next _month?!_" he leaned his back on the green counter.

"I was going to tell you when the time was right!" Susan stood next to the kitchen island.

"So when did you make the visit?" Phillip asked as he folded his arms and stared at Susan as if she committed a felony.

The white kitchen clock ticked loudly in the couple's ears, as he waited for an answer. "Three weeks ago…" Susan dejectedly muttered under her breath.

"_What?!_" Phillip could not believe what he heard. "You used your paid holiday… to visit her?! I thought we moved on with our lives, but we clearly haven't!" Phillip paced around the kitchen. "We have wonderful neighbours, we can finally have a good night sleep without worrying if those _things_ would attack her at _night,_ we don't have to put up with her lies anymore! I just can't understand why _you_ would want to visit that little girl! I'm _not_ ready to lose you…"

"You won't _lose me_ Phillip!" Susan held Phillip's clenched hands. "I'm still here aren't I?!" she smiled at him briefly. "When you told her we had to transfer and leave her at the DPA I felt bad for abandoning her…"

"Don't put the _blame_ on me Susan!" Phillip flicked his hands away from Susan and went to the opposite side of the kitchen where the sink was. "We all agreed that Jodie should live the DPA!"

"You know you it wasn't _everyone's_ decision!" Susan clenched her hands and felt her heart race.

"Your right it was _our_ decision!" Phillip sighed in anger as he rub his temples with his hand.

"It was _yours!_" Susan blurted out before she quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said to him.

The silence defended between the couple. Phillip was wide eyed and speechless he couldn't believe what he just heard, Susan took a deep breath before she spoke. "I… I-I was so distraught at the time I couldn't think straight, so I was so torn between abandoning her and trying to help her that I decided to go with your idea and leave her at the DPA…." She leaned forward on the kitchen island as she looked at her husband in sorrow. "When we moved to our new home I started to feel _so_ guilty about leaving Jodie behind… that I _had_ to visit her... so many things were reminding me of her Phillip, I kept on thinking about the things that she would miss out on." she sighed sadly.

The drops of water in the sink echoed in the kitchen while the clock continued to tick loudly. Bang! Phillip slammed his fists on the counter there were so many things he wanted to say to her but decided to focus on his breathing to calm himself down. "You know what the depressing fact thing about this situation is? If Jodie strangled me at the DPA before we left we wouldn't be in this mess, I guarantee that…"

"Why would you say such a horrible thing?!" she stares at her husband in disbelief, which only made her husband sigh in anger. The silence pondered and ached between the two of them.

"Because it's the only evidence that would convince you to stay away from her! Every _single_ time Jodie hears something that she doesn't like she ends up hurting someone or destroying the house and then blaming it on her imaginary friend, she always _lies_ Susan! She probably wanted to strangle the life out of me when I told her she'd stay with Nathan and Cole at the DPA because she didn't get what she wanted, until you _had_ to go back to her as if she's a saint and did nothing wrong!"

"She's not a demon! She can't control her power and I don't care that she's not ours! We agreed to look after her!" she placed her hands onto her heart.

"Yes we agreed to look after a little girl…" he shook his at her. "But not an uncontrollable monster!" he shouted to her.

"She listen to me!" she pointed to herself with pride.

"For how long?! That Monster's powers could develop as it grows older and I am not ready for you to wind up crazy or dead, it's just too dangerous!" Phillip went to Susan and held her hands briefly.

"But don't you think Nathan's right she's our only family she has, she needs _us!_" Susan followed him into the sitting room where he started to dial a number on the house phone, he felt the same icy cold draft in the house again.

"Who are calling?" she asked.

"The DPA." he shivered slightly from the icy draft around his body.

"Nathan already told Jodie." Susan reassured Phillip and kept a calm demeanour.

"You lied to me for three weeks and expect me to just _suddenly_ believe that Nathan already told Jodie!" Phillip saw right through Susan and hated every second of it. "You've changed… where's the woman that I once knew?…" he shook his head slowly. "We could have started to think about having a normal family together again!" he rubbed his shoulders to stay warm as the constant draft lingered around him.

"We still can!" Susan smiled at Phillip afterward slowly approached him, she tried to gently grab the phone off him but it only made him tighten his grip on the phone. "We can start a family and she can even have a sibling to play with."

"We can't if you're visiting that Thing it's just too dangerous! We'd have to wait until it's eighteen years old before it can join the CIA and be out of our lives for good." Phillip said uncaringly.

"Give me the phone Phillip!" Susan swiftly tried to grab the phone off Phillip but he pushed her shoulders back.

"If Nathan already told her why are you trying to take the phone off me?!" he asked.

"Because you'd be shouting at him for _no_ reason!" Susan hated to lie but she had no choice but to, she knew that if he found the truth from Nathan over the phone Jodie's heart would be shattered into pieces. She'd knew he'd tell her about her real birth parents in the most blunt way possible and she didn't want to ponder about how their marriage would turn out by the end of the phone call.

"Well I'll take that chance!" Phillip needed to find out the truth for himself and felt strongly that Susan either lied to him or didn't have a strong enough will to ask Nathan.

Susan tried again with all her might to take the phone off him, but could not get him to loosen his grip, when the dial tone ended she gave up and placed both hands on her head and wondered what to do in the situation.

"She deserves a _lot_ better than you." Phillip heard a deep masculine voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Who is this?" he walked toward the green checker couch in their living room. Susan was so focused on her thoughts that she was not in tuned with the phone conversation when she realized that Phillip has his back turned to the phone she hastily knelt down to disconnect then reconnect the phone line. She sighed heavily before she went toward Phillip, and decided to wait for him to put the phone down.

Phillip heard static on the phone line briefly. "Oh I'd _love_ to tell you…" the voice on the end of the phone line replied as if the disconnection never arose, it made his wife shiver with dread, she realised that it was the same voice she heard in her nightmare and the same icy cold presence she felt the night that Aiden visited her, this made the hairs on the back of her neck stood up she feared that the house was haunted by Aiden's wrath. "but quite frankly my name is no concern to you."

"Look I must have dialled the wrong number." Phillip replied quickly in annoyance, his wife edged slowly toward him, she wondered if Aiden gained the ability to talk she was too astonished to speak, while Phillip who looked in the opposite direction of her.

"Typical for you to say that isn't?" The voice said in a bitter tone. "Don't you _ever_ call her such horrible names, she means the _world _to me." the voice was sterner.

"What are you talking about?" Phillip asked.

"You know _exactly _who I'm talking about."

"Look you've got me confused with someone else." He said quickly before looked at Susan who looked pale and terrified, he lowered the phone not too far from his face. "This is a stupid prank call..." He muttered quietly to her.

"You think this is a prank call?! You think I'm confused?! You think I'm _flipping _deaf Mr. Holmes or should I call you Phillip?!" the voice scoffed at him which made the terrified man drop the phone in fear and the lingering cold draft around him became much worse. As the phone hit the hard wooden floor all of the electrical appliances around the house came on. The television in the living room flicked rapidly through television channels at an astonishing rate, all the lights flickered so wildly so brightly that all the bulbs cracked in the house and caused huge sparks. The couple went close to one another as they were bewildered from the eerie light display.

"_Your_ keeping this Demon here aren't _you?!_" Phillip yelled at Susan as the couple both shielded themselves from the blown bulbs above them.

"She's at the DPA!" Susan screamed back, the couple felt their stomachs churn in fear.

"I'm sick of all these _lies_ Susan! I'm _done_ with this!" Phillip's voice never sounded so cold, he grabbed his house keys from the table afterward he bolted out of the house, Susan felt a cold invisible force struck her from behind and made her fall onto the floor. She heard a crackling noise behind her when she looked back she saw the electric appliances from within the house disperse electricity which gathered into an electric ball a few feet in front her face.

The petrified woman cried out for help, she tried to run out the house only for another cold force to pin her down to the wooden floor. Without warning a purple silhouette of a hooded figure materialized in front of her that emitted a low audible hum, it flickered wildly and brightly like an incandescent flame in the wind. The sudden presence of the silhouette made the electric orb move back slightly and the electric appliances stopped dispersing electricity.

The silhouette towered over the terrified woman and made her felt so helpless she was glad that silhouette had its attention on the compressed element. When it walked forward it left purple fluorescent shoeprints on the wooden floor until it was a few feet from the elemental orb, the silhouette flicked its hands quickly and emitted a bright purple shockwave toward the element that made the element disintegrate upon impact.

Susan scrambled toward the front door before the silhouette turned its attention to her again. The front door opened as soon as she approached it and when she stepped outside she felt an icy cold presence linger around her for a few seconds before the front door closed behind her and the presence was gone.

She bolted toward the door and struggled to put her seat belt on as she wondered if Jodie's powers was more out of control than she imagined and did not want to ponder if Aiden decided to target herself now that he already spoke to her husband. She needed answers immediately and the only place she knew where she was guaranteed to get results without herself being called crazy was at the DPA.


	5. Chapter 5: Panic-Stricken

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the favs readers, I'm so happy! I glad I finally got to put this chapter out! My fanfiction will have swearing and violence from this chapter onwards but it won't be in all of the chapters mind you. My fanfiction does follow the events of the game when you put it in chronological order it's just that the game doesn't really focus on her childhood or her teen years that much which I'll be focusing on mostly in my fanfiction, so yes I will write the chapters from the game in the future like "The Party", "Like Other Girls" and "The Condenser" Chapters it's just that I have many ideas I like to put forward into my AU fanfiction. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Panic-Stricken**

Susan started her car in a quick succession and immediately took off from the driveway, she drove her car at full throttle down the road and she easily managed to swerve past the slower vehicles in front of her with ease. The speed cameras that she approached always became severely crushed as if they were merely empty beer cans which terrified Susan. With the DPA barrier gate in her sights she braced her back into her seat then abruptly slammed her foot onto the brakes. Her vehicle skidded with so much force she believed her car would have collided into the barrier gate if it didn't abruptly stop before it reached it this consequently made her buckle forward and gave her a horrid whiplash.

"Ow! Shit!" she cursed out loud to herself.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" the male security guard in the booth hurried to Susan's side.

"_No!_" she looked at him sombrely, as if on cue the lights inside the DPA booth flickered rapidly which made Susan more weary and the guard mumble incoherently to himself but she thought it was due to the light display when he looked at the booth. She held the back of her neck with both her hands while she leaned forward in pain. "Does it look like I'm alright?!" she snapped at him while she started to rummage through her cramped glove box that was mostly filled with tissue boxes and lots of bits of paper, she flung the unnecessary contents onto the floor until she eventually retrieved her DPA visitor key card to show him.

"Thank you Ma'am, that's fine." He glanced quickly at her pass which she then placed it into her front trouser pocket. "It's just that there's always a doctor on site who would be able to help you." he side while he fixed his blue uniform and tidy his dark brown hair.

"I already _know_ this information, but _thank you_ for reminding me…"

"Richard." The DPA guard smiled at her.

"Ah. Richard." she gritted her teeth and desperately wanted to barrier gate to open.

His eye's widened in bewilderment when he observed the bonnet of her car which had a huge dent. "Jesus!" Richard gripped his shoulder length hair in astonishment.

"Oh for fuck's _sake_ what now?" she muttered under her breath, she rubbed her neck and shoulder blades.

"You should get your car looked at it's in a _real_ bad shape." Richard turned around afterward he walked quickly into the booth and allowed Susan access into the DPA.

"You can go through now Mrs. Holmes the gate's up." He yawned while he stretched his arms again inside the booth.

"Thank you." Susan said quickly before she drove wildly into the car park.

Her vehicle screeched to a sudden halt when she found the closest parking space available to her. She flung the red wrapping paper from her back pocket in the direction of the passenger seat adjacent to her before she exited her car and locked it. The frantic woman took several steps backwards and stepped into a large which made her black socks and the bottom parts of her purple trousers wet. "Shit! Shit! Why now?! Why me?!" she clung onto her grey t-shirt and jumped out the puddle then ran towards the DPA.

She completely ignored the receptionist's warm greeting and immediately swiped her visitor key card onto the adjacent door of the entrance, which lead to a narrow white corridor and ultimately Cole's office.

Thud! Susan instinctively used the upper part of her body weight to shove the door open at full force which made Nathan and Cole jump and look in the direction of the door.

"Susan?" Nathan said in disbelief and got up from his chair. "What in the _world_ happened to you?" Nathan rushed to the distressed woman's side, placed his hands on her shoulders and ushered her to sit on the black chair that was situated against the wall in between the desk in the office and the wooden door which lead to Jodie's apartment.

"Susan where's your shoes?" Cole asked while he dragged both of the blue swivel chairs that they sat on from the desk closer to Susan, Nathan on the chair closer to her while Cole sat on the chair further away.

"Aiden. That's what happened." Susan's tone became livid, which matched her serious facial expression she had on her face. She looked around the air and wondered where Aiden was before she turned her attention to the men who both glanced at each other with a worried look on their face. "He's… he's… been lying to us all." she buried her face into her hands and felt her stomach and throat hurt with pain and sadness she tried to hold and eventually she cried silently so Cole gave her his fresh clean packet of tissues from his DPA uniform. "Thanks Cole," her voice was hoarse as she weakly smiled at him "He's be lying to me." Nathan was about to speak until Susan continued. "I-I know it sounds crazy, b-but please listen to me before you ask any questions." She continued to wipe her eyes.

"Take your time we're here." Nathan said in concern.

"Yeah." Cole replied.

The frantic woman begun to reminisce on all the supernatural and strange events she experienced, which was the night Aiden left a note on her bed and spoke to her on the dressing table, the time when she argued with Phillip before the house became possessed and everything she saw after which she believed to be part of Aiden's work. Susan never mentioned what she and Phillip argued about but she also remembered to mention the destruction of the speed cameras, the sudden whiplash she experienced when she should have collided into the DPA barrier gate and the lights that flickered in the DPA booth.

Susan dreaded the silence that lingered awkwardly in the room, she had a gut feeling that they were in a very perilous situation indeed. Cole took a deep breath and Nathan gave her a grave look before he spoke, "Don't worry about the lights in the DPA booth they always tend to flicker." He took a deep breath. "Cole and I _know_ Aiden isn't capable of those feats from the experiments we conduct. You know as well as I do Susan that if he travels more than a few feet away from your daughter she experiences serious amounts of pain we've seen this in some of the experiments we conducted. The situation to me seems like to me that someone _is_ pretending to be Aiden to be in contact with you and with Phillip-"

"Whatever this person wants it doesn't sound good." Cole interjected. "You need to contact Phillip and make sure he's alright _and_ the CIA."

"Fuck! It's that serious?"

"Yes." Cole's tone was serious. "This person does seem to have a powerful gift, from what you told us it seems like he has astral projection, but then you wouldn't want to argue with someone who has astral projection and can interact with the world around him like that."

"How would the CIA help exactly?" Susan asked.

Nathan scratched his scalp before he replied. "Well there's a Paranormal Activity Department in the-" Nathan was cut off when Jodie's apartment door swung open and immediately embraced her agitated mother.

"Mommy!" Jodie charged into the entered the room and went to hug her mother in her plain pink pyjamas with BunnyGuff in her hand.

"Sweetheart." Susan smiled at Jodie and felt the familiar cold presence of Aiden sooth the pain in her neck and shoulder blades.

'I did what I could Jodie.' Aiden was pleased with himself as he hovered into the air until he saw everyone in the room.

_**Thanks Aiden!**_ Jodie smiled to herself.

'Just doing my job!' Aiden said happily.

"Jodie what are you doing up this late? It's half past ten now." Cole said.

"Aiden woke me up after he saw how Mommy looked, he knew she wasn't well so he woke me up." She said to Cole then turned her attention to her mother and looked at her wet socks and trousers. "Mommy where's your shoes?" Jodie's expression became more worried.

"It's a _long_ story Sweetheart." Susan sighed deeply, Nathan and Cole shook their in agreement.

Cole got up from his chair and tapped Jodie's shoulder "Let me tuck you in bed Princess your mother has been through a lot tonight."

Jodie quickly gave her mother BunnyGuff. "BunnyGruff would help you Mommy."

"Aw. Thanks." Susan gently kissed Jodie's forehead next grabbed BunnyGruff and made her face forward on her lap then watched her little girl head into her apartment with Cole.

Nathan went to the doorway that lead to Jodie's apartment. "Cole will be in my office to make the phone calls." Cole nodded in reply then Nathan took Susan outside of Cole's office and into the corridor. "I think it's best to phone the CIA in my office, I wouldn't want to take any more chances if Aiden did already overhear our conversation you told us."

"If he did overhear the conversation would he tell Jodie?" Susan clutched onto the stuff rabbit tighter.

"I never asked him."

* * *

Jodie laid down on her bed which felt like hours for her after Aiden told her favourite story with her flash light and Cole told her everything would work out soon, as much as she did appreciate their help for her to have a good night sleep she could not bring herself to fall asleep after the condition she saw her mother in she still worried about her and thus closed her eyes and thought about all the favourite food she liked to see if she could fall asleep.

Aiden hovered just above her head and waited for any supernatural signs to appear in the apartment. 'Don't worry Jodie if I ever come across this idiot who's been harming your mother I'll punch this man so hard his own soul would eject from his body!'

**_Aiden! How could you say that!_**

'What! I'm not thinking about _bloody_ killing him, _despite_ what he did to her and your annoying dad! I just want to beat the crap out of his pathetic soul until he realises how much of an idiot he's been then I'll proceed to knock some sense into his stupid ass of a brain!'

**_Watch your language Aiden!_** Jodie scolded.

'Whatever!' Aiden mumbled to himself 'For all I know I could one million years old and lost my memory somehow, which caused me to forget how I lived my life.'

**_Even if that's the case Aiden I'm only nine year old and you shouldn't use words like that._  
**  
'Whatever. I meant to say ass as in a donkey.'

**_I know you're lying Aiden! So did you hear anything Mommy said when I was asleep?_**

'Yeah and apparently a man who probably has multiple gifts is pretending to be me which is the _dumbest_ thing a person with astral projection can possibly do!' Aiden hovered to the television at the end of the room. 'Anyway he did what he did to contact them but he seemed really angry at the both of them especially to Philip when he spoke to him on the phone line which what Susan said to Nathan and Cole, gosh I wish I was there to hear that conversation!' the entity hovered back to Jodie's bed. 'Nathan said that Susan should contact Philip for some stupid reason and the CIA as the situation is serious but don't worry the CIA would beat the crap out of him like Neo finally does in iThe Matrix/i movie, I'm so glad I got to watch the whole movie at the DPA.'

**_Yeah while I had school!_** Jodie narrowed her eyebrows.

'That was the best day ever _and_ you could have watched it with me!'

**_I had that annoy science teacher the one who never stops talking._**

'Oh yeah good times.' Aiden chuckled which only angered Jodie. 'No the CIA should kick his butt like they do in the iGhostbusters/i movie that would be so awesome I'd totally kick some butt with the CIA and iGhostbusters!/i'

**_But why? Even if you could travel further away from me you're a ghost too Aiden you'll get sucked into their supernatural vacuum cleaner._**

'It's _not_ a vacuum cleaner!' Aiden frantically flew in the air above Jodie, which made roll her eyes.

**_Here we go…_**

'It's a proton pack that was referred to as an unlicensed nuclear accelerator in one of the scenes-'

**_That's sound's really dangerous if it was real Aiden._**

'But it's extremely cool you _have_ to admit!'

Jodie stifled her laughter and couldn't help but agree with him. **_But I wouldn't want to lose you._**

'Please! With the cord that attaches us I wouldn't go anywhere!' Jodie smiled happily at the thought and allowed Aiden to continue to talk 'I've watched that movie a million times anyway, it would be super cool if they actually found a way to make them in real life think about it, you could help me get rid of the monsters and kick but we'd be like an unstoppable force of nature and we can other kids like you and get paid by the hour!' Aiden said with extreme excitement.

**_You're so strange Aiden I'd think I'd be too young to get paid._** Jodie smiled.

'Well then Cole and Nathan should have that as their part time job train you when they think your old enough to get paid then we can start our jobs to save anyone who needs our help.'

**_You really are ironic Aiden!-_** The door suddenly creaked open and Jodie used her powers to see from Aiden's view point while she pretended to be asleep, form Aiden's view point she saw Susan enter the room with BunnyGruff cradled in her right arm. He inspected her closer and saw that she looked slightly better but still seemed physically drained which worried the both of them, he was relieved that her socks and trousers were dry. The woman creped then quietly closed the door behind herself before she slowly crept toward Jodie and placed her stuff rabbit beside her head.

"Jodie." Susan whispered to Jodie and tapped her shoulders slightly.

Jodie pretended to yawn then rubbed her eyes. "Y-yes Mommy?"

"I'm spending the night in your apartment-"

Thwack! Jodie sat up so quickly with excitement that she accidently bumped her head into her mother's jaw mother which made both shout in pain.

"I'm _so_ sorry Mommy!" Jodie immediately held onto her mother's hands which allowed Aiden to heal her quickly before he attended to Jodie's head.

"Sweetheart it's alright!" Susan laughed despite the pain she endured. "I'm ok!" which made Jodie laugh and they soon hugged one another.

Jodie couldn't help but apologise several times over when they laughed until she decided to ask. "Is it because of the man who's pretended to be Aiden and has been following you and daddy?"

"Yeah but don't worry about that situation anymore Sweetheart everything been sorted out."

"You are brave Mommy."

"Thanks. You are too." **_Nathan made the right choice._** She smiled to herself then clasped her hands inquisitively. "Anyway there's the Science Museum we have to get ready for soon."

"Oh yeah!" Jodie's eyes lit up. "When will we go?"

"I'm off work next week on Wednesday."

"That's a week and three days from now."

"That's right." Susan smirked went around the other side of the bed.

Jodie jumped out of bed and looked at the small pink digital clock in her room. "Aww. It's too late now it's eleven o'clock I have to go to school tomorrow and you might have work tomorrow too." Jodie sulked.

Susan knelt on the other side of the bed then deeply sighed. "Well technically I do have _work_ tomorrow…" Jodie looked despondent to her mother. "But…" she placed her finger on her mouth and looked up in the sky. "I did call in sick for tomorrow." Jodie smiled at her mother's words she was glad that she could at least rest for today "And Cole and Nathan also agree that you should also have a day off school tomorrow-" Susan was cut off when Jodie rushed to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Yes! Yay! Thank you Mommy." Jodie didn't care why and immediately rummaged under her bed and took out lots of story books and games from under her bed for them to play into the late hours of the night which Susan didn't mind.

* * *

Phillip ignored his mobile phone that went off several times as the adrenaline helped him on his journey to travelled to his work friend's home on foot, which was a few miles from where he lived.

"Open up Truman! It's me Phillip!" Phillip bellowed while he banged furiously on his door he didn't care if he woke up the other neighbours on the street when he heard footsteps down the stairs he concentrated to get his breath back as he leaned on the wall beside the door, Truman opened the door for him. Truman had ash-grey eyes, shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin and has a masculine build he wore simple brown pyjamas and blue bedroom slippers he was slighter shorter than Phillip.

"Phillip? What happened to you?" Truman inquired.

"Jodie. That's what happened." Phillip spoke in a monotone voice.

"Aww. How is she?" Truman couldn't help but smile he hoped that the reunion between the Holmes family would be good although the glare Phillip gave him made him wipe the smile of his face. "Gosh! I was only asking." Truman escorted Phillip into his large open plan home.

"You know the story Truman," Phillip wiped his shoes on the mat before he went inside. "_Jodie's_ causing havoc as usual in our home." he emphasized the hatred when he mentioned Jodie's name which always made Truman upset.

"Oh it's nice to see you to finally bringing your foster daughter home." Truman felt relieved as he locked his front door while Phillip sat on the large purple couch in the living room.

"_Susan_ brought her our new home." Phillip clenched his fists tightly.

"Oh." Truman sighed unhappily to himself briefly as he sat next to his friend. "Sorry to hear that."

"No need to apologize." He leaned forward into the chair. "Look I know this is a last minute but I'm begging you let me stay in your home for one night only, please I'm begging-"

"Sure. No problem. Although telling me in _advance_ next time would be nice." Truman's became slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just Jodie's outburst was serious this time."

"How serious?" he folded his arms and gave Phillip a stern look.

"She managed to possess the entire downstairs, she made all the electrical appliances come on and even made the light bulbs crack in the house."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it.

"Her temper tantrum is too much to handle."

"What was she angry about?"

"I don't fucking care."

"Phillip." Truman frowned at his friend.

"What? It's the truth!" Phillip's rant only made his friend more irritated. "Look whatever she's angry about she always blames her imaginary friend."

"You _mean_ her powers."

"Exactly. I'm not in the mood to listen to her lying to me all the time."

"And Susan still believes her?"

"Of course she does."

"How is she by the way?"

"We had had a huge argument tonight and I am _not_ in the mood to talk about it."

"Was Jodie in the same room as you?"

"Truman. Please not now." Phillip sank his back into the chair then rubbed his hands with his forehead.

"Sorry."

"Her tantrum was like being in a horror movie expect the door wasn't typically jammed."

"No." Truman shook his head confidently. "In horror movies I swear the car never starts properly when you're trying to escape from danger."

"Susan knows the danger and consequences of bringing that…" Phillip took a deep breath. "_Little girl_ to our home."

"Phillip she-"

"So how's your brother?" Phillip said in a monotone voice.

Truman grabbed his house phone beside the table and placed the phone beside Phillip. "Hey. Look. I think it's best you tell Susan where you are now, knowing her she's definitely worried sick about you. I know it's none of my business to stick my nose in your business especially when it comes to family matters but don't make her worry any longer." Phillip stayed silent "I know you haven't messaged her back when you arrive at my home I can see the guilt written all over your face."

"Fine." Phillip could not help but smile briefly he grabbed the house phone.

"Good." Truman smiled. "You're _really_ luckily to have someone like her you know, make sure she's alright."

He sighed deeply before he answered. "I will. Thanks."

"You're going to have to crash on my couch if that's alright with you for tonight."

"Yeah."

"My spare bedrooms are full of a lot of my brother art stuff. He's finally moving out my house for good moving up in life."

"That's good, but I thought your brother worked at the DPA."

"He does but he's also an artist."

"Ah."

Truman clapped his hands together. "Well I'm of to bed now Phillip. You know where everything is in the house just make yourself at home and _don't_ forget about the phone call. Promise?" he pointed at Phillip.

"I Promise." Phillip gave Truman a genuine smile

"At a boy." Truman closed the living room door behind him which led to the passageway to the upstairs of his house.

Phillip placed Truman's house phone on the low round wooden table in front of him then looked at his phone and saw he had four miss calls from Nathan's work number which he was surprised that he still remembered that which also had a voice message from which he decided to listen to.

_"Hey, it's me Susan. Phillip you never answered your phone and I'm worried sick about you. I'm using Nathan's mobile phone by the way phone by the way and I'm staying at the DPA for tonight. I know this sounds crazy but someone is after us Phillip, Ai-I-I mean Jodie wasn't the one to cause the commotion in our home because I never brought her home."_

Susan paused in the voice message.

Phillip slammed his fist on the table which made the mobile jump slightly into the air. "You've got to _fucking_ kidding me-"

_"I know it's hard to believe but you must trust me. I think it's best if I talk to you in person, what we're dealing with is really fucking serious, if you could get to the DPA or ADA Facility preferably tonight or even with Truman or with anyone, just please stay at someone's house tonight._

The sound of Susan blowing her nose was heard before she continued.

_The man who spoke to you on the phone I swear he spoke to me a few nights back. Please I'm begging you…"_  
Susan sobbed on the phone line. _"Call me… please, please, tell me everything is alright."_

Her sobs were heard on the voice message.

"Phillip the things I've seen at our home when you left and when I travelled to the DPA is…I… I… I…. don't want to talk over the phone about it. I begging you Phillip tell me where you are please, I need to know if you're safe I can't sleep tonight unless I know you're safe."

The silence defeated Phillip_ "Shit." _He mumbled to himself and slammed the table in frustration._ "Fuck."_

He sent a text back to Susan which read:_ I'm all right you can go to sleep. Spending the night at Truman's house tonight xoxo._

Within moments his mobile went off it was a message from Susan. _Thanks Phillip! Xoxoxoxo! I'll explain everything as soon as we meet! Xoxoxo! _He couldn't help but smile at her text message.

_"I don't even know what to believe anymore." _He grabbed the blanket from under the couch and used the cushions to rest his head before he made himself comfortable and shortly went fast asleep.

Hours passed by until the sound of pots were heard in the kitchen that consequently woke Phillip up in the early hours of the morning._ "Truman!" _Phillip hissed under his breath. He glanced at the time on his mobile phone then slammed it back down._ "What the fuck are you doing? It's half one in the fucking morning-"_

Clatter! Phillip groggily arose from the couch._ "Truman! What the fuck are you doing?!" _his voice rose slighter louder as he stormed toward the kitchen door that was situated opposite the front door of the house. _"Look I appreciate you letting me stay at your home but what in world are you doing at this time in the morning making your famous snacks?" _he barged the door open with his hands and saw the back of a tall figure at the end of the large kitchen in front of the sink who wore a long hooded grey cloak that covered the person from head to toe. Before Phillip could run from the kitchen the person put their hand out towards him and Phillip felt a strange dense pressure around his entire body that restricted his movement and prevented him to speak_. **Shit!-Shit!-Shit!-I-can't-FUCKING-move!-**  
_  
Thwack! Phillip felt his body hit the kitchen door which blurred his vision.

"Don't. Speak. Asshole." The hooded man growled at him.

**_Oh fuck. That voice. It's that deranged son of a bitch who I accidently called! This must be a fucking coincidence were in this situation now!_**

"

They call me_ "Knight", "Xavier Knight" _Mr. Holmes and trust me meeting you is no fucking coincidence. I was always eventually going to find you." he chuckled to himself

**_Shit! He's a mind reader?!_**

"Emotional memory reading, astral projection, telekinesis.-" Thud!

Phillip felt the dense pressure around him force his body to collide onto the other side of the kitchen wall which shook the core of his body. The impact caused his vision to blurred tremendously he heard the slow and steady footsteps approach him.

**_What does this guy want from me?!_**Phillip panicked even more when he could not distinguish Xavier's facial features properly, the room felt as if spun around.

"You don't know how much you've_ pissed me off Mr. Holmes. _Calling a_ beautiful _little you're looking after_ a Thing?! A Monster?! An It?! A Demon?! A fucking Demon! You have No idea how pissed off you've made me!" _Xavier snarled at the helpless man before him.

**Look I'm fucking sorry Xavier!**

Despite Phillip's apology Xavier twisted his body in awkward and painful directions for a while.

_"Bullshit." _The anger that built up inside him was released in a large telekinetic wave which caused the entire downstairs of Truman's house to have an eerie light display with knives and forks and other loose utensils which flew around the kitchen in an erratic manner.

**_I don't want to fucking die! Truman help me!_**

Xavier laughed quietly.

**Was your own childhood messed up or something?**

"No. Actually I had a very happy childhood, it's got nothing to do with revenge Mr. Holmes."

Xavier chuckled to himself before he made the dense pressure around Phillip's arm twist in an usual fashion for a while which caused him a great amount of pain.

**Please! Stop!**

Phillip felt a lack of dense pressure around his arms so tried to punch Xavier's mouth only for his whole to be controlled by Xavier's telekinesis which forced him to fall onto his knees._ **Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this to me?**_"

It's nothing personal Mr. Holmes. I'm everyone's worst nightmare who I disapprove of. Usually I wouldn't give too shits about normal people like yourself judging people with powers or gifts as people call them nowadays… but you already_ fucking _know that the child your looking after has powers, granted they come from an uncontrollable force that she can't control but she has powers none of the less,_ that Thing-" _the gifted man twisted Phillip's right arm behind him with his telekinesis, "you hate so fucking much should have taught you a thing or two but her companion never did anything to before you abandoned her at the DPA."  
_  
**So what if I did? She's safe isn't she?! This is none of your fucking business!**_

"True. But don't ever fucking call her such vile fucking names again, or it will be your last! Understood?"

**Yes-yes I understand!**

Phillip gasped in fear as he wanted the dense pressure to leave his body.

"Your friend Truman is seriously right about you being married to Susan. I don't know how an arrogant asshole like you ended up with a beautiful appreciative woman like Susan, I'm surprised she hasn't divorced your sour ass yet. You didn't even acknowledge what was bothering her for the five fucking months since you abandoned your adopted little girl."

**I-**

Xavier grabbed Phillip's shirt collar and pinned him up to the kitchen wall._ "If you even mention that you didn't abandon her I swear on my life I'll hurt your sorry ass."_

**Your right I did!**

"You can go to the best wineries, canal trips and theatre shows-"

**You followed us?!**

"Fuck No. I can see most people's most emotional memories,_ hence why I fucking said emotional memory reading, _whether it's good or bad. Your wife did smile a lot more when she saw happy adults with children when you took her to those places. It's sad how she looks most days she looks so torn and you didn't even fucking see it." The gifted man scoffed. "Then again bottling emotions like that is unhealthy I should know…_ You lucky son of bitch…"_

Xavier release the dense pressure around his body punched him in the stomach before he used his telekinesis to strangle Phillip's wind pipe until he fell unconscious on the cold black and white tiled kitchen floor. "Be careful what you wish for._ Asshole." _Xavier spat in Phillip's unconscious face then kicked him on the left side of his body before he phased though the kitchen wall and exited the house.

* * *

Ghostbusters is directed by Ivan Reitman.  
The Matrix is directed by Andy Wachowski, Lana Wachowski.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Revelation**

In the early hours of the morning Aiden noticed Nathan enter Jodie's apartment hastily as he desperately ran towards Susan with his mobile gripped tightly in his hand. "Susan. Wake up." Nathan whispered urgently as he tapped Susan's shoulders briefly which made Susan jolt awake in surprise.

"Huh? Nathan?" Susan yawned loudly then blearily rubbed her eyes.

"It's for you. It's an emergency." Nathan replied and handed her the phone.

Susan sluggishly took Nathan's mobile afterward she listened to Truman on the other end of the line, who recollected the events when he found Phillip unconscious on his kitchen floor before he phoned the ambulance and Phillip was taken to hospital. Both Nathan and Aiden heard Truman on the other end of the line and saw how anxious Susan got as her hand tensed on Jodie's pink covers. "Which hospital is he at?"

"The ADA hospital." Truman replied urgently, "I'm outside the hospital now. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah. It's a thirty minute drive from here."

"Good." He sighed with relief. "He just regained consciousness when I left his room."

"Thank God. I'm no my way now."

"Good. I'll head back inside now." The phone line disconnected on both ends of the phone.

"Thank you so much Nathan." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I have to go. Phillip's in hospital." Susan thrust the phone back into Nathan's hands.

"I understand. I hope he's alright." he gave her a reassured smile.

"Thanks." She whispered as she agile rushed out the room on her tiptoes.

Susan teared out the DPA and narrowly avoided the rubbish and puddles in the car park as she only wore socks on her feet. She made a quick stop at her house to retrieve her brown pair of shoes that was closest to the door before she finally set off to her desired destination.

A kind receptionist helped her locate her husband's room which she greatly appreciated, and she soon discovered Phillip's room, she flung the opened the door open and was greeted by a warm gust of air as she entered the room. Phillip sat up right in his cream hospital bed with the cream sheets on his lap while Truman pulled up a grey plastic chair next to his bed. Susan greeted the two men happily and then gave each of them a hug.

"I can't thank you enough Truman for saving Phillip's life." Susan was thrilled to see Phillip alive despite that he looked physically drain and tired on the bed before she then hugged Truman once more. Truman gestured Susan to sit on his seat as he walked over to the door and got another grey chair next the exit of the room.

"Yeah… it's nothing…" Truman said sadly in response as he fanned himself with his hands as he sat on his chair.

"Phillip how are you feeling?" Susan interlocked her fingers with her husband's hands which felt quite cold to touch.

"I'm a bit shaken up and I'm the only living person who's only freezing in here I swear there's only a cold draft in here." He wrapped the spare crème sheet around his shoulders.

Susan gently rest her free hand on his forehead which was just as cold as his hand, "Shit." She looked at Truman who was he slumped forward, put his hands on the back of his head as he pessimistically stared at the floor. "What's wrong Truman aren't you glad what you did? I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been."

"I kept myself together… I knew what to do but…"

"But?"

"I'd never thought _Xavier Knight_ would be behind this cause-"

"Who is he?" Susan glanced at both men.

Phillip held onto Susan's hands gently. "He's same intrusive dick who spoke to us on the phone the night Jodie was brought into our home until you told me otherwise," Phillip shook his head in confusion, "he followed me when I went to at Truman's home it's the only way how he managed to strangle me when I was alone in the room and used some kind of power to see into my memories and talk to me before I passed out and I ended up here."

"Oh. Phillip." Susan whispered before she kissed his cheek to reassure him.

"I surprised both of you haven't heard of "Xavier" on the news." Truman looked at the couple in surprise. "Then again they hardly show his story on the news now, since no one's caught him yet, he's been on the run for almost ten years now and his real name is Hans Avenue and he gave himself the nickname _Xavier Knight_ and _Ghost_ since he seems untouchable. Many people begun to mostly call him by his first nickname now." Truman sighed sadly as he walked over to the large window which faced adjacent to Phillip's bed, he looked out the window and saw the sun about to rise over the tall city buildings. "He's was a very inspiring SWAT officer who had multiple gifts, like your daughter Jodie. He was well respected until one day he went rouge and now even the CIA are after him for treason, he's been murdering and brutally harming random people." he turned to face the couple.

"Does he have astral projection?" Susan asked.

"Yes." He bushed his hair out of his face. "That's what a patient told me here. Half of them could be rumours but from what I've heard from the visitors at the ADA hospital is this man seems to have a grudge against the people he attacks it could range from being scornful, having resentment, jealously, pure hated, he could lose his temper on someone and kill them without a second thought. The creepy thing is that he has the ability to sound like anyone and I do mean _anyone_."

"That's some scary shit." Susan shivered with fight.

"Tell me about it." Truman sat down on his chair and rest his hands on his knees. "But what made it worse was that I could hear the commotion downstairs. I'm a light sleeper but I couldn't physically wake up it was like I was trapped inside my subconscious my room begun to feel so icy it felt like I had frost bite. I so tried to move, scream… and even open my eyes but I felt this dense pressure around my body making movement impossible." He shivered as he felt the same cold presence go past his skin in the warm room but he quickly dismissed it as he did not want to become paranoid. "I heard my family reassuring me that everything is fine in the kitchen down stairs as they told me to rest and get better as I was sick. I know I was trapped in my sleep, it would have been more vivid. I would have seen my _environment_ better."

"If you want anything I'm here to help." Susan gave her friend a hug to ease his stress.

"Thanks. But I'll be fine." Truman didn't hug her back and quickly kept her at arm's length. "The doctors told me to go to the ADA facility to tell them my story. They say that the facility is opened now anyway. Hopefully they'll work with the Department of Paranormal Activates to find out what happened to me." He paced quickly to the door. "I-I have to go to speak to them now and my brother's going to be at my house in about an hour or so." The couple nodded in response. When he opened the door he turned around. "Cherish this moment you have with each other. I'll see you two soon." He smiled warmly at the couple.

"Of course we will." The couple said in unison and said their goodbyes to Truman as they watched him close the door.

"I hate seeing him like that." Susan clenched her fist as she frowned at the door in anger.

"Me too." Phillip shook his head in agreement. "I hope that stupid asshole get what he deserved after what he did to Truman."

"I couldn't agree more." She replied "Are the hospital going to discharge you?"

"No. The doctors want to stay in hospital until the paranormal activity dies down around me. The heater is on…" he gestured his hand toward the grey portable heater that was under the window in his room, "but I still feel like the temperature's freezing and the blankets don't help." He grabbed the frozen cup of water from his table to show to his wife. "This occasionally happens when I'm alone in the room I swear this place is fucking haunted."

"Dear Lord." Susan and taped the solid ice with her finger nails. He said as he took the cup back from her to put the cup in its original place. He rubbed his shoulders when he felt an icy cold draft lingered around his body. "Not again." He mumbled to himself, the couple saw the condensation emit from his mouth.

"I'd love to punch this asshole in the face-" Susan said in a bitter tone.

"Susan. I love you but stay away from him."

"You'd do the same thing if I was in your situation."

"True." He shivered slightly and wished he'd felt the warmth from the radiator. "But we'd have no chance. You have no powers. Even if you did there's no point of risking your life since I'm still alive."

"I guess you're right…" "I hope the CIA will get him. I wouldn't even mind an apology from him."

"Me too. But he'll get what he deserves." Phillip said with confidence. The serene weather outside made him felt very happy on the inside. "Did…" he slowly turned his head to his wife, "did you bring Jodie-?"

"I swear on _my_ life Phillip." She looked in him straight his eyes. "I never brought her into our home, it must have been Xavier it all adds up and makes sense."

"Look. I don't know what to believe… I'm sorry but Jodie _is_ capable of doing the exact things in our home. Did Nathan-?"

"No. His family died a few weeks back in a car crash from a drunk driver."

"Fuck." He slammed his fist on the bedsheet covers. "I didn't know." He held his head with both his hands. "That's awful. I'll send him some flowers." Only the low hum from the machine was heard in the room for a while. "I knew I should have told Jodie myself…" he wretchedly glanced at himself on the bed. "Now look at me." He shivered as he felt an icy cold presence that lingered beside him.

"No. I'll tell her." She gently put her hands only for him to shove her away.

"When?! When exactly are you going to tell her?! Next month?! Next century?! When she gets married?!" he slapped his hand to his forehead. "No. Wait. You'll probably tell her when she gets taken by the CIA at the age of 18? Or when her mother hopefully gets better?!" he scowled at her with animosity. "Please tell me because I'd _love_ to know! If you so badly wanted to have seen her you could at least told her the truth!"

"I'm Sorry." Susan felt herself tear up inside.

"An apology isn't good enough." Phillip was relieved that the cold presence left his side. "Not for Jodie anyway. We need to apologise to her and tell her the truth."

"She's _just _a child."

"So? She'll get over it Susan." He held her hands and looked at her. "My foster brothers got over it at a young age and so will she. It's better now than never." He stretched to his bed side table and took a quick sip of water from his clear water bottle. "Nathan's out the question now. So I'll tell Jodie myself."

Susan looked at Phillip with determination. "No. Trust me. I'll tell her."

"Yeah. Sure you will." Phillip said sarcastically.

"Remember when we met Norah at the DPA when she was only few weeks pregnant with Jodie?" Susan leaned to Phillip and they both interlocked their fingers.

"Yeah."

"I felt like we were inseparable, even if she was considered unstable by the DPA staff. We had so much in common, it's like a sister to me. We both like spicy food, we have a similar fashion style, and even our birthdays are close together." The woman smiled at the fond memories she had with her friend. "I visited her as much as I could when I was trying to hunt for jobs and to make sure how Jodie was doing, it's what she always wanted to call Jodie. I remember when she said that we should pretend to be sisters when it's our birthdays." Susan could not help but laugh. "She was such a fun person to be around she was always smiling and being positive even. We took so many pictures and recordings of ourselves…. But…"

She sighed sadly as she leaned back in the chair. "A few weeks into her pregnancy the DPA staff didn't give me access to visit her they said that her health was getting worse and it was best I stopped visiting her at all together encase anything happened to me or to her unborn child. It was hard at first I wanted to argue, I had a feeling in my guts that something didn't seem right but… I couldn't argue with them… I'm no doctor and she did seemed normal to me."

"Shit. It's a real shame…" Phillip drunk from his water bottle. "Do you know anything about her father Jonathan?" Phillip asked.

"Not much, Norah dated Jonathan for about a two years… and when she found out she was pregnant he left."

"That's unfortunate. Did she know why?"

"She never said anything more about that situation. She thought she found the perfect man of her dreams…" she wiped the tears out her eyes with her arm.

"I assume she didn't say what powers he had." He sighed.

"No." She shook her head sombrely.

"Was he stable?" Phillip asked.

"Yes."

"You know what gets to me Susan." Phillip sat up right in his chair. "The DPA never allowed us to see Norah after Jodie was born. I found that odd. I felt like we've could have done so much more."

"Me too. But the more we did try the more they pushed us further away. Then she was admitted to the DPA psychiatric hospital a week later." Susan clasped her hands together. "I always dreamt for a long time that Jonathan would visit our home to see his child for the first time and Norah would get better."

"Me too. It's a real shame he died of a heart attack the same day his daughter was born."

"It is."

"You know even weirder how that on the same day nine other staff members at the DPA died the same day."

"True. Some of the staff that look after Norah died even some of the nurses and doctors died at the DPA psychiatric hospital died."

"I want to give her a happy childhood that she'll never forget for my friend Norah and for Jodie's sake." Susan said with determination.

"Well you still have all the videos and pictures right?" Phillip asked, he pushed himself upright to straighten up his back.

"Of course." Susan shook her head.

"Then tell Jodie." he gently put his hands on her shoulders

"I will-"

"Look me in the eyes Susan and promise me when you'll tell her, whether it'll be either sometime this week or whenever you're off work." Phillip begged as he looked into Susan's eyes who darted around the place in worry. She took a deep breath and eventually looked at him in the eyes.

"I… I will. I promise I'll tell her... Today."

"Thank you." he kissed her on the lips gently. "Please be careful." He warned.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled happily and returned the kiss. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so. But for heaven's sake don't ever bring her near our home we just moved in."

"But you promised-"

"I know what I said but we can't bring that little girl into our home… she's a danger to everyone-"

"She's behaving herself more at the DPA." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even outside the DPA?" he leaned slightly away from her.

"No… I haven't taken her outside yet-"

"Yet?!" anger in his voice "You know dam well how she acts when you take her outside!"

"I know!"

"No you don't or else you would have-!"

"I'm trying to help her ok! What have you done ever since we left-abandoned her at the DPA?!" Susan folded her arms in annoyance. Phillip stayed silent and the look on Susan's face only made him felt more remorseful. "Where are you taking her?"

Susan sighed before she responded "To… to the science museum… it's called the Celestial Science Museum, it's also connected to the Celestial Science Centre, Jodie will have so much fun there the amount of activities she can do should tire her out... it's an hour drive from where we live now, it was too far from the old neighbourhood we lived at, well it's more difficult to get to actually. It's near Fairlight station. We'd be going roughly a week from now."

"Oh. And you'll think she'll behave?" the anger rose in his voice.

"Without a doubt." She said confidently while he shook his head in disproval.

"This is ridiculous you can't control that little's girl's rage no one can. Look the moment she reverts back into old monstrous or demonic ways. Leave immediately."

Susan couldn't help but glance at the white lights that flicker on the ceiling slightly and the green blinds she wondered if Xavier was present in the room. "No. I won't." she said sternly

"Susan she could hurt you-!"

"Maybe I'll deserve it. It be my karma after all we did lie to her for eight years of her life but I'll do what I can do to help her no matter what happens to me-"

"Susan-"

"No!" she got up from her seat and folded her arms. "You and I know it's exactly what Norah would want for her child." She walked to the window and stared outside. "I can't let my friend down- I just can't. Norah would do the same for us if the situation was reversed." She closed her eyes and let the tears trickle down her cheeks as she sobbed silently. "I want to make it work… and I know you do too." he sat in silence and knew she was right although he feared for their safety.

She kissed his forehead lightly before she departed from the room and left without another word while he sat room in silence and thought about what she said to him. Susan drove to a nearby diner to have her breakfast before set off for her home and grabbed the required items of herself and Norah from her wardrobe before she drove to the DPA.

* * *

Jodie stretched and yawned in the late hours of the morning, she sat upright with her legs crossed in her bed and was greeted with BunnyGruff who twirled in mid-air in front of her face before she sat on sat promptly on top of her head. The little girl laughed sweetly from Aiden's playful nature as she grabbed the pink stuffed rabbit from her head and pressed her back flat against her pyjama top. She looked around her apartment but realised he mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mommy?" Jodie called confusion.

'Um Jodie… your mother-'

"Don't tell me Aiden." She grinned with excitement. "I bet she's hiding in my room." She whispered

'Suit yourself. I'll be in the hallway making sure that stupid vending machine works.' Aiden answered before drifted into the hallway.

"BunnyGuff let's find Mommy together." Jodie said happily before she looked under the bed before she looked in the bathroom. "Just my luck she's not there…" Jodie felt slightly annoyed as she closed the bathroom door before she strode into the office.

"Good morning Jodie!" Nathan stuck his nose out from a thick book he read. The office looked neater than it did for the past couple of days waved to Jodie from the desk and saved his work on the computer before he knelt down beside Jodie and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Nathan!" Jodie smiled and returned the hug. "Where's-?" suddenly Cole opened the office door with Susan behind him they both laughed as they entered the room. "Mommy! Cole!" Jodie rushed towards Susan and hugged her legs.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Susan said happily and buckled forward. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! I slept great and I'm even more happier now." Jodie shook her head eagerly before she greeted Cole and gave him a hug and sensed Aiden's presence in the room as he hovered above Cole and Susan.

"Hi Princess!" Cole gave Jodie a quick hug. "How's Aiden?" Cole asked.

"He's really excited to see everyone." Jodie beamed and jumped up and down, she smiled at Aiden who still hovered above her head.

The adults happily greeted one another before everyone sat down. Cole sat on the seat at the desk next to Susan while Susan sat on the grey chair that was near the apartment door and Jodie at on her lap. Susan zoned out of Cole and Nathan's conversation about how good their week was and only cuddled Jodie and BunnyGruff she though how strange her week was so far and was glad to hear that everyone had an alright week so far.

"Sweetheart please go inside your room ok… I'll be with you in a minute." Susan spoke in a monotone voice before she kissed her little girl's forehead.

"Ok Mommy." Jodie stretched her arms and eagerly ran into her room to brush her teeth Aiden closed her apartment door and stayed in the office.

"Susan what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"It's… a _very_ long story guys... a man named "Xavier Knight" strangled Phillip." Susan sighed sadly. Cole was about to speak but Susan cut him off. "I promise I'll tell you both full story later today." She got up from her chair and decided to lean against the wall opposite the two-way window, the two men nodded in response. "I know what Phillip said to you Nathan before we left but we've decided that I'll tell her myself. I don't want this burden on or pressure on you not after what you've been through. I want to tell Jodie the truth about her parents today."

"Susan-" Nathan replied.

"It's final. I'll stand by my word and I'll do it on my own if that's alright. I just don't want Phillip to tell her if he ever got the chance too. He be too direct with her. I know it." She wiped the tears from her eyes. The sound of the low humming computers and monitors filled the room as the two men thought about Susan's choice.

"I think it's a good idea Susan. Do what you think is right." Cole replied and stretched his back muscles.

"I've even got pictures of me and Norah when she was a few weeks pregnant with Jodie." She handed the pictures over to the men. Many of the pictures were with both herself and Norah who hugged, smiled together at the DPA.

"Jodie would love to see this. It's a shame what happened to them." Nathan replied "Do you have any with her father?"

"No." she replied despondently "He left Norah when he found out she pregnant but I don't know why… she was probably too upset to talk about it with anyone…"

The two men gave the pictures back to the woman and wished her luck before she entered the apartment with the entity in tow. She sat down on the couch and waited for her favourite little girl to join her before she told her about Phillip in hospital but left the part out that Xavier was the one to strangle him so that she didn't worry. She then told her the truth about her parents and as gently as she could. Jodie had her suspicions that Phillip wasn't her biological father but was gutted to find out Susan wasn't her biological mother. Susan cried when explained to Jodie that Norah was considered sick by the DPA and was taken to the DPA psychiatric hospital and told her when Jonathan left her when she found out she was pregnant and died the same day he was born. Aiden watched the two of them hug each other in silence he also felt sad as much as Jodie when it was all over he wished he could hug them to ease their sadness and pain as much as his own.

* * *

During the week Jodie slowly got back to her old cheery self again with the help of Aiden, Cole and Nathan. Susan threw out all the clothes that was destroyed in her room and tided it up replaced the bulbs downstairs and went to get her bonnet fixed. The paranormal activity gradually ceded around Philip and he was eventually allowed to go home and go back to work again. Life for the couple resumed as normal and both Susan and Jodie were excited that the day of the science museum drew closer.

Jodie woke up bright and early on the day of the science museum since she would miss school for the whole day she decided to eat bread and jam for her breakfast, play with her guitar, with her dolls and finally watch TV with Aiden until Nathan told her to get ready as her mother would pick her up in an hour. Jodie scurried off to brush her teeth in her bathroom and shut the door behind her while Aiden grabbed BunnyGuff for her and promptly sat her upright on the crème countertop basin.

"Thanks Aiden." Jodie smiled to herself.

'No probs. I'm going to see what the staff are up to in the corridor.'

"Ok Aiden. " Jodie replied, when she finished brushing her teeth she decided to grab BunnyGruff to make silly facial expressions in front of the mirror. The little girl stuck her tongue out in the mirror which made her laugh. "Ha! I guess Monsters won't be coming back for good now huh BunnyGuff?" Jodie grinned to herself, she was not even fazed by the flicker of the large white light that was situated on the wall above the mirror and countertop basin. Not even the slight movement of her shower curtain which was positioned on Jodie's left hand side phased her. "I bet five dollars that the monsters are too scared to show their ugly faces!" she shook her head with confidence. "Yeah. They know not to mess with me any-"

The sudden appearance of a black amorphous entity in the mirror that teleported behind her made her scream in distress, it clung onto her favourite and toy and released the picture frame it once held onto. It used it's telekinesis to slam the bathroom door shut, it screeched at the frightened girl and widened its sharp red pointy mouth and wide eyes at her. "No! Give BunnyGruff back! You evil monster!" The entity yanked BunnyGuff and herself toward the celling. **_Monsters! Aiden! Help!_** Jodie mentally screamed for her companion. She felt Aiden's anger though the tether and when she saw switched to his viewpoint she spotted the five monsters in the corridor which all charged at Aiden. The staff were oblivious to the action since the entities did not interact with the lights nor objects in the corridor as they fought among themselves.

'Jodie! I'll be right there!' Aiden yelled as he shoved the group of entities with his telekinetic push. 'I've just got to keep whacking these monsters in the ugly face until they die-well technically fade out of existence!' Aiden hit the closest entity that charged at him with his telekinetic thrust toward the celling. 'How the hell did these things surviving in the daytime?!'

**_I don't know! But I won't let them harm BunnyGruff! _**The young girl screamed to her ethereal companion.

'Jodie be careful!' Aiden quickly zoomed into the office and he witnessed Nathan and Cole who tried to budge open the apartment door, he was about to help them open it until two entities stuck him from behind. 'Crap! Will you entities leave me alone! And just flipping disintegrate already!' Aiden swiftly stuck both of the entities behind hard which made them disintegrate upon impact before he immediately rushed after the three entities that teleported in the room.

"Give her back! Let her go!" the young girl felt her grip loosen so dropped onto the hard crème floor then she tried to pull the door open. "No!" she banged her fists on the object that hindered her escape. She diverted her attention to BunnyGruff who spun around helplessly into the air by the entity. Jodie felt ridiculed in the situation at hand as she tried to jump in the air to grab her favourite toy. "You evil monsters let her go _now!_" The frighten girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Out of the blue a tall hooded spectre teleported in front of her who wore a beige trench coat with a matching beige hood, trousers, fingerless gloves and shoes whose skin was tanned. The sudden appearance of the spectre made Jodie slam her back against the door and blindly try to grab the handle as she screamed at the sight before her in horror.

"Shit." The spectre mumbled to himself as he teleported behind the entity and vanquish it with a swift punch then he grabbed her stuffed rabbit and gently placed it on Jodie's countertop basin. Jodie immediately seized BunnyGuff in her arms before she yanked the door open to freedom and bolted to Nathan who staggered in the room as he accomplished to open her apartment door.

"Jodie! Are you alright?!" Nathan was worried as he knelt down to hugged Jodie in his arms briefly, she allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks and was relieved when she sensed Aiden's presence in the room above her head.

"Is everything ok?" Cole asked Jodie with concern. Jodie only shook her head in response to both of them and gripped BunnyGuff tighter to her face but neither of them were convinced so he decided to inspect the bathroom and Aiden followed suit, while Jodie clung onto to Nathan.

Cole saw nothing out of the ordinary in her bathroom, her toiletries were in their normal place on the shelves and countertop basin, the towels in the towel rack were in a neat pile beside the door and the white tiled floor and the crème walls seemed spotless. "It looks alright to me." Cole said as he walked back to the others.

"Thanks Nathan. Thanks Cole." Jodie cried and thanked Nathan for the tissue he handed to her from his pocket to wipe he eyes.

"That's alright Princess." Cole smiled.

"We're just glad that you're safe. Did you see the monsters in the bathroom?" Nathan asked and Jodie nodded in reply.

"Don't worry their all gone now Jodie." Cole reassured Jodie. "Aiden should take a look for you."

"If you need anything we're here for you." Nathan said to Jodie. The two men went back into their office and closed the door they wondered why the apartment door was so hard to open as they tested the door several times to see if the door was jammed. With Aiden by her side she decided to approach her bathroom again.

"I… I think a man saved from the monsters Aiden."

'Really? You think so?'

"Y-yeah." She stepped inside the bathroom and looked around but they only saw an empty bathroom. "A really tall person killed the monsters, he sounded like a man and he saved BunnyGruff for me but now he's gone."

'Hmm that's does seem odd, why would some random person with astral projection save you? Well we know it can't be that selfish fool 'Xavier Knight' he's already hurt your foster parents, pretended to me and he strangled Phillip. I know he's insolent jerk but why would he also do this? It doesn't add up at all! I won't let him get close to you Jodie!'

"Thanks Aiden!" Jodie said happily.

'It can't be him I don't think he'd show his ugly astral projection face to you or you me after what he's done so far.' He floated near the bin that was next to the basin and noticed a picture of a yellow Lamborghini in the bin.

"But I never saw his face Aiden he wore a hood that covered his entire face expect his mouth-"

'Hey Jodie check this out.' The entity floated the object to her face.

"Eww! Aiden we don't know where it's been." She scrunched up her face and took a large step backwards. "How did it get in here anyway?"

'I don't know. But you have to admit it does look pretty extreme!'

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders in disinterest.

Aiden washed the picture in the sink with the cold tap while Jodie washed her face with hot tap and her pink flannel. 'See if you can get a vision from it Jodie. It's clean now.' He said in anticipation.

"Ugh. Alright Aiden. Calm down." She held the wet picture frame which began to emit its own vibrations and Aiden saw the light blue spiritual flame emit from the paper. "Woah Aiden your right!" her eyes lit up in excitement. "You know what to do Aiden." Aiden fanned the link toward her face which caused Jodie's eyes to roll in the back of her head as the vision played in front of her.

* * *

Roxanne was in her lime green garage and took a picture of a yellow Lamborghini diablo with her grey flash camera before she placed her camera on a wooden stool beside the car. "Money well spent by the lottery. I love you so much, I can't wait to take you out on the road." Roxanne clasped her hand together in happiness as she dusted the snow off the bottom part of her fashionable cream overcoat with her fingers. The same tall hooded spectre that Jodie saw from before phased though the entrance of her closed garage door before he teleported in front of Roxanne who of course didn't see him.

"Leave Susan alone you Fucking-whore. She's already been through enough." He mouthed angrily at her and gave her the finger with both of his hands. The laughter of excited children got her attention she spun around in excitement as she peeped out the window of her garage door.

"Of course. Susan and Phillip are leaving today." A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she rushed outside the door that was behind the Lamborghini to follow the children. The spectre kicked his foot in frustration, moved wooden stool and camera beside the garage door before he toggled with the controls at the driver seat to disable the car alarm. He literally bent the front of the yellow car backwards onto its rear as if it was made out of foam before he put the camera back on the stool and gave the car the finger and phased through the garage door.

* * *

Jodie felt slightly lightheaded from the experience when the vision ended.

'Dam! Do you see that Jodie?!' Aiden shouted in disbelief.

"Stop shouting Aiden I'm right near you! Eesh!" she rubbed her head and ears in to soothe her pain then discarded the picture in the bin. "Yeah. But I can't believe what I just saw." Jodie's eyes and mouthed widened with astonishment.

'Me neither he tore through a car like it's nothing a _flipping car_ Jodie! Dam!' Aiden hovered above her in delight. 'That's intense!' he darted around in excitement. 'Do you even know how expensive those cars are?!'

"Err, as much as the house we used to live in?" Jodie placed her fingers on her chin as she was in a deep thought.

'Probably! Aw Roxanne must have been so furious back then! It serves her right to mess with Susan!' Aiden floated next to the mirror.

"But we need to know why he did this to Roxanne, He must know Mommy Aiden why else would he stick up for her? She must know him too and we'd need to know why he is so angry with Roxanne." She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought hard. "Maybe Mommy knows who he is! It'll explain why he hates Roxanne so much."

'Let's ask her.' Aiden replied. Jodie nodded in response before she showered and got dressed in the bathroom she decided to wear a bright pink top blue jeans and a bright pink shoes and a pink jeans jacket. Susan and Jodie said their goodbyes to Nathan and Cole before they headed to the car park.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to spilt chapter 6 in to two chapters since the file was to large on my DeviantART account.


	7. Chapter 7: The Science Muesum

**The Science Museum**

Susan unlocked her car when she was a few feet away from it and went straight to the boot while Jodie patiently beside her. The boot of the car had a whole heap of bags and boxes that were dishevelled in the car. Susan put one hand on her beige trench coat wear her hips were then placed a finger on her mouth as she thought of how to rearrange the mess in the boot of the car. "Jodie why don't you go and sit in the car alright…" she sighed in disapproval of the sight, "I need to make sure everything stops shaking around like a bouncy castle in here."

"Ok Mummy!" Jodie said eagerly afterwards stood beside the car she tapped her chin with her index finger and wondered where she should sit in the back of the car.

'Halt! Wait!' Aiden alarmed above her head. 'Don't go inside the car yet!' Aiden alerted Jodie while he hovered beside her.

"Why Aiden?" Jodie pouted to ethereal friend. "I wanna go to the science museum now." She folded her arms and scowled at him.

'Well duh! But it won't happen any faster if you sit and wait for her.' Aiden inspected the front of the red car which looked as good as new. 'We need to investigate and find out what happened to Susan's car first.' Jodie nodded to Aiden's comment and strolled towards the car. Jodie was glad for the sun to come out from the huge cloud in the sky as it warm her skin.

The young girl brushed her hands against the smooth car and it felt like it emitted its own vibrations just like the picture she previously held, Aiden saw a light blue flame emit from the car and where Jodie's hands were. "Ok Aiden. You know what to do." Jodie whispered to him but he only cackled in response. "Come on!" She gritted her teeth as he whizzed high over her head, "Hey. Help me out!" Jodie whispered in frustration the entity continued to cackle with laughter. "What's so funny anyway?"

'Well whenever you touch certain objects I can see a blue spirit flame and to me it looks like a ghost left a nasty odour behind on the car and putting the flame into your face seems _so_ wrong now! Like all that nasty stench is going all in your face!' Aiden's voice rose higher as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Aiden Seriously!" Jodie narrowed her eyes and frowned as she whispered loudly. "That's _why_ you're laughing?!" She gestured her hands towards him in anger.

'What! I'm being deadly serious!' the entity spoke as if he was on helium as he floated in front of Jodie's face. 'I know you can't see or smell it but I've watched a lot of cartoon shows to know that it looks like some nasty ass-'

"Focus Aiden!" Jodie scolded the entity, "Mummy could be finishing sorting the trunk any minute now." She gritted her teeth. "And stop swearing it's not nice." She said before she rolled her eyes at him.

'You know I-'

"Mean ass in a donkey… Ugh! Now you have me saying it Aiden."

'Well I don't control your mouth so-'

"Aiden!"

'Alright! Alright! Sheesh girl chill for a second!' the entity's tone of voice went back to normal, he proceeded to curve the spiritual link toward her face while he tried to suppress his laughter to not infuriate her, eventually Jodie's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

Susan shivered in her blue winter coat jeans as she trudged slowly to her car in the soft blanket of snow as she gripped her grey ice scraper tightly with both hands. She was oblivious to the tall hooded spectre that both Aiden and Jodie saw in the previous vision who leaned casually against the bonnet of her red car and gave her a warm smile. Susan was about to scrape the snow off her car windows until Roxanne approached her in her fashionable cream overcoat.

"Susan. Where's your little girl?"

"She's currently sick Roxanne."

"Oh. Send her my condolences if you don't mind Susan." Roxanne said kindly. "Well when she gets better I except her to apologise to my son he almost died from that _child_ of yours." She fixed her gold buttons on her coat.

The vision immediately showed Roxanne with a group of her friends who argued with Susan in her driveway on four different occasions, the conversation always got more heated each time they spoke to each other. The spectre always sat on the car and shook his head in disagreement to what everyone said about Susan not raising Jodie properly and her bad parenting skills.

The vision then cut to Susan who cried on the bonnet of the car which was not covered in snow anymore, the spectre sat cross legged on the bonnet of the car. She slammed her fists in rage with her brown gloves. "Why c-can't those bitches leave me alone for fuck sakes, how many times must I drill into their skulls?!" she crushed the blanket of snow under her foot. "I just want to leave this neighbourhood now!" she wiped the tears from her face. "I can't even tell them to fuck off or they'll think I'm a bad parent…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." He mouthed to her and teleported beside her and put his hand on his hips, the spectre synchronised Susan movement with his own when she slammed the top of the car in anger which set the car alarm to go off, Susan staggered back in the snow in fright.

"Oh Shit!" she screamed in alarm then turned off the alarm with her keys in her trouser pocket. "I guess the car's getting old. Huh." She said to herself as she scratched her brown her in amazement. The spectre made a thumbs up gesture.

The vision when grey for a minute before it showed the spectre hitting the car whenever Roxanne or her friends approached Susan's car or even when the children decided to throw snow on the car deliberately. This as a result stopped the neighbours he wanted from approaching the car although the children who lived in the neighbourhood started to suspect that Susan had powers of her own. They decided to throw solid chucks of snow toward her car and home to test their theory and to their amazement the objects that were thrown missed entirely due to the spectre who deflected their attacks who they didn't see.

The scene radically changed from the day to the night with Susan's vehicle skidded quickly toward the DPA barrier gate as she stamped on her foot hard on the brake pedal. The same hooded spectre teleported in front of the gate, he leaned his body and arms forward and stood his ground, he stopped the car's momentum with his ethereal hands although it caused Susan get a horrid whiplash in her car. The DPA guard arrived to her aid the spectre glanced at the booth the man came out of and saw five black amorphous entities who caused the lights to flicker with their telekinesis who flew gracefully past the DPA booth.

* * *

With a slight headache from the vision and the new information gathered Jodie stumbled quickly to the back seat of the car and Susan drove out the DPA car park. Susan toggled with the radio ever so often as she drove down the road.

Jodie held her head as she leaned onto the car window. **_Ugh! My head!_** She rubbed her forehead lightly.

'Sorry I can't heal you. It's just a minor headache you'll be fine you're young Jodie.'

**_Those women are so super mean to Mommy!_** She pouted.

'I know Jodie!' Aiden hovered next to her. 'I'm just glad that man smashed up Roxanne's stupid Lamborghini real good! That ungrateful women deserved it!'

**_Yeah!_** She glanced upwards where she sensed Aiden. **_Hey do you think Helen and Laura are that powerful Aiden?_**

'I have no stinking clue Jodie.' Aiden replied who hovered next to her inside the car.

**_I'm just glad that Mommy had someone watching over her. But who is he exactly?_** Jodie stared at the weather in the sky she was glad that there were hardly any clouds in the sky.

'He could be one of Susan's or Phillip's relatives.' She goes in the back seat of the car.

**_I don't know anyone who's that tall and none of them have died recently. I mean he teleported like Laura did when he saved me and in the visions that we saw, so that means he's dead._**

'True… I wonder if people with astral projection can teleport?' Aiden asked.

"Maybe. We'll find someone and ask them. No one in my class has astral projection."

'He does seem super over protective over her. He knows what Susan's been going through and he always helped out so she'd feel better about herself. Some would probably say it's like a 'sad romance' movie.'

Susan frowned as she made a quick turn down the road. She wondered if Jodie was alright when she glanced at her rear view mirror and saw Jodie bite her bottom lip as she concentrated hard out the window.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Susan asked in disquiet. "I thought you would be more excited-"

"Yes! You're a genius Aiden!" Jodie cheered as she fist pumped the air as she thought of a plan.

'Thanks! I know!' Aiden bragged.

"How is Aiden a genius Jodie?" Susan became intrigued.

"Mommy." Jodie shuffled her feet in agitation.

"Yeah?" Susan made a quick glance to Jodie before she set her eyes on the road.

"Did you have a boyfriend? Before you met Phillip?"

"Y-yeah I had quite a few-?"

"Were any of them taller than him?" She edged closer to the empty passenger seat in front of her.

"Yeah plenty of them were, but why do you want to know-?"

"No reason." she said quickly.

"Jodie. Come on now. You know can tell me anything."

"Well… I was wondering if… any of them have a gift?"

"Yeah. Quite a few of them-"

"Did any of them have astral projection?" Jodie leaned slightly forward in anticipation.

"No. Plus it doesn't matter what powers a person has, what matters is their personality especially when you find your "knight in shining armour" as some say or your "one true love.""

"I _know_ Mommy the power of love is the strongest thing in the entire _world_ I've seen it on the movies I've watched. Did any of them like wearing trench coats?"

"Ironically only two of them loved wear-?"

"What was their names?" Jodie asked quickly and sensed Aiden' eagerness in the passenger seat next to Susan.

"Well. Um. Err." Susan mumbled and tensed her hands on the steering wheel which Aiden observed. "Ugh, well-"

"Well?" Jodie and Aiden asked at the same time with a keen interest.  
"Richard and Adam… they both would have _loved_ to see you."

'Huh I wonder why?' Aiden asked Jodie.

"Did one of them wear beige trench coats?" Jodie asked as she placed tapped her finger with her chin.

"Y-yeah…it's, it's like you read my mind Jodie." She chuckled "You must me a telepath."

'That would be extremely cool if you were!' Aiden said with delight.

"Richard loves to wear beige coats, he'd wear one all the time it's his favourite colour." She frowned to herself. "He was always so protective over me making sure that idiots always got what they deserved when they upset me." She laughed half-heartedly to herself. **_Humph. I wonder where he is now?_**

"Oh." Jodie and Aiden replied at once.

**_Poor Richard he probably can't go to the other side because he still loves her, that's so sad. _**Jodie looked down unhappily.

'Yeah.' Aiden said sadly.

"Why _would_ they want to see me Mommy?" Jodie looked at Susan curiously.

"Because well, you see um... well… They're both your uncles-"

"What?! Really?!" both Aiden and Jodie were gob smacked.

"From your father's side… they're your dad's younger brothers. I know-I know… it sounds weird…" Susan slowed her car down as they were in traffic. "I've lost contact with them… years ago. Your mother didn't have their contact details… I'm so _sorry_ Jodie."

"Oh…" **_Poor Uncle Richard and Mommy…_** Jodie thought then decided to switch to Aiden's viewpoint and saw how sad Susan looked as she stared pessimistically forward at the silver Volkswagen beetle in front of her.

"I'll always remember that that Richard he's the middle child by the way, he decided to move to Australia he's in the SWAT force. Adam the youngest sibling he moved to China he's a chef by the way." She laughed. **_I remembered all the fun times we had together, it was so crazy._**

"What if Uncle Richard passed away like my dad did-"

"Jodie _don't_ say that! Please!" Susan rose her in anger. "He's not gone he can't be! What happened to your dad was unfortunate that doesn't mean the same thing would happen to his brothers. I'd hate to find out if Richard-" She paused mid sentenced and felt the tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Jodie drooped her head.

"I'm _not_ your mother Jodie you know that, Norah's your biological mother." Susan snapped as she pushed the car slightly forward.

"But I like calling you mom." Jodie teared up slightly. "You said-"

"Look I know what I said and I'm really sorry. It's just that." She took a deep breath. "I just poured my anger out on you, I shouldn't have done that and I do forgive you."

"I forgive you too." Jodie gave a small smile to Susan.

"Although I'm not with Richard anymore, I can't even bare to imagine him even being-" the woman wiped the tears from her cheeks and stared assertively out of out the window as the traffic slowly inched forward. "There alive, living life to the fullest Jodie," she spoke with confidence to the young girl, "they reshaped their future that all that matters to me… and I'm doing the same with my life. "Maybe one day you'll meet them. Yeah." She smiled with determination.

**_Shoot! It's best not to let Susan hear Richard's voice then. Huh Aiden? _**Jodie felt sad.

'Yeah… we best leave them, but it's strange why Richard didn't say anything he just helped you and left. Maybe he was in a hurry to go somewhere.'

**_I hope he finds someone like me to help him._**

'Yeah. He should do.'

Jodie turned her attention to Susan. "Did they both make you happy Mommy when you were with them?" Jodie looked down in sadness.

"Well you see Jo-" Susan stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait, I just realized something." She looked at Jodie curiously "Jodie why are you _so_ interested in my love life all of a sudden?"

"Err-I was just _curious_ that's all." Jodie gave her a quick reassured smile.

"Okay." Susan diverted her attention to her and looked straight ahead as the traffic slowly inched forward.

"Is there someone in your class have a crush on at the DPA? Because it's perfectly normal for-"

"_Ew! Gross! Mommy! No!_" she shivered in disgust.

'As if! He'd have go through me first!' Aiden protested.

"Aiden everyone can literally go through you." Jodie replied.

'You know what I'm talking about Jodie.' The entity was annoyed as he hovered next to the window inside the car opposite the young girl.

Susan laughed. "What? It's perfectly normal for your age Jodie. I remember when I was your age… gosh I sound like my great aunt now." She rubbed her forehead and pushed the pedal slowly forward. "Well anyway when I was nine years old I had a crush on three-"

"I don't need to _know_ Mommy!"

'Tell us! Tell us dammit!' Aiden roared with laughter. 'It's getting so interesting!'

"Honest I don't need to know!" Jodie felt awkward as she buried her hands with her face with embarrassment.

"Why are you acting all shy for? I was young once you know Jodie," Susan pointed to herself briefly, "and I went through a lot of drama just like many people especially when it came to dating."

'Ooo, this seems interesting.' Aiden hovered back to the passenger seat next to Susan.

"Seriously Mommy I don't want know anymore." Jodie waved her hands outwards back and forth and shook her head.

"Wait it's Aiden's who's having trouble with his love life isn't he-?"

"What? No!" Jodie as dumbfounded as to why she came to that conclusion, her jaw dropped in amazement. The young girl Aiden cackled with laughter and sensed him dart sporadically around the car. "Why would you think that?! Mummy! Please!" Jodie made herself into a small ball as shuddered and felt more awkward.

'Oh my gosh! What the hell? Why on Earth world does she think I need help with falling in love?!' Aiden tried to force himself to stop giggling for a while but it only made him laugh even laugh harder and louder.

Susan laughs "I'm being serious Jodie. If he's capable of emotions and he's a separate soul from you as you say he is then it's possible that he can fall in love whatever he thought he was. Like for instance if Aiden believed he was once a lion, like you described him to be like "a lion in a cage". Maybe he's literally a lion's soul who's bounded to you. He could be a jellyfish, a spiny stick insect, a coral, a honey badger or even originating from another world or dimension entirely. There's nothing wrong if-"

"Mom!" this getting _really_ awkward!"

'No! Continue this conversation!' Aiden flipped upside down and continued to laugh in the car. 'I demand to know where this is going!'

"Oh. Ok. I'll stop now Jodie." Susan tried to cover her laugh with coughing but Jodie didn't fall for it. "Does Aiden feel awkward about this-?"

'Hell No!' Aiden shouted in disproval.

"Yes! He does! He does he feels _really_ awkward!" Jodie shook her head eagerly.

'Aw! You're no fun Jodie.' Aiden sulked on top of the car before he begun to remember when he fanned the spiritual link to Jodie's face and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Alright, I'll stop now." Susan giggled to herself as she drove her car passed the traffic lights and down the road.

* * *

Jodie eagerly skipped beside Susan as they travelled to the Celestial science museum from the carpark on foot, the building was large grey with huge clear windows. With the tickets paid by Susan at the reception desk they walked into the centre room which was filled with loads of young adults and children the laughter of children and adults made Jodie and Susan feel excited. The first object that caught their eye was the huge model of the Earth that glowed in the middle of the brightly lit room.

"Wow!" Jodie's jaw dropped in amazement as they walked closer to the model.

'This seems pretty awesome!' Aiden said happily as he floated where the Pacific Ocean was on the model.

"What shall we do first?" Susan said as she grabbed a map of the science museum which was situated around the model of Earth.

"Can we go everywhere?" Jodie shook with joy.

"That's if we have Jodie we do have free access to the science centre here with the ticket's I brought."

"Ok then," Jodie looked at the map in Susan's hands, "let's go the history of music section."

They set off to the music section and learned and interacted with a variety of different type of instruments, Jodie liked the string instruments and Aiden and Susan liked the percussion instruments. They looked at the many different areas such as the different shuttle craft that was used on the moon, and technology through the ages and the history of science. They even went inside the planetarium which they all loved before they had lunch and set off to the Celestial science centre.

Celestial science centre had lots of activities for the Holmes family to do like go through a mirror maze, play in the huge science lab, Jodie was able to play and have fun with kids her age in the jungle gym while Susan watched her from the outside and made sure she was ok. The life sized blue whale biology system and a scale and the submarine similar was fun for everyone as they learned as they interacted with the surrounds.

The gift store was the last thing on the list as they spent the whole day at the museum, it had bright purple wall's with a variety of different sized models of planets and airplanes that hung on the ceiling which. There were many isles with a variety of souvenirs, accessories and items for all ages. Susan grabbed a few items on the shelves for herself and Phillip while Jodie decided to get a purple celestial rucksack bag and a star light projector for herself.

"Jodie are you sure you only want this bag and torch? I mean there must be something else you want to get." Susan said.

"Well I really want to get a different light projector torch this one seems a little boring actually it only projects stars, spaceships and the moon, I should have gotten the celestial light torch instead it's probably looks more pretty on the walls." Jodie replied

"Well then it's best to get it now then. Maybe I should go with you-"

"I'll be alright Mommy I'm a big girl now." Jodie smiled confidently.

"Well… alright then, as long as Aiden promises to behave."

'Of course I do!' Aiden sang happily.

"He says yes." Jodie replied eagerly, with a slow nod of approval from Susan she dashed back to the place where she got the torch from and obtain the item she wanted which was conveniently on the shelf underneath. The young girl smiled as wrapped the item with her arms as if it was her prised possession, she spun around to face away from the shelf only to be shoved into the shelf by a young teenage girl who walked with a group of young teenagers.

"Watch were you're going!" she snapped at Jodie "I swear children don't look where they walk!"

'She pushed you deliberately Jodie!' Aiden protested 'She could have easily moved around you the shop isn't crowded.' Aiden floated around the group of teens who laughed at Jodie.

"Ouch. That hurt." Jodie rubbed her back and a few of the light projector boxes fell on head Aiden quickly healed her.

'Crap! I was too slow.' Aiden went to Jodie's side, while the group of teens laughed at her.

Jodie felt the tears form in her eyes as she rubbed her back **_It's alright Aiden it doesn't hurt that much._** Aiden knew Jodie lied to him, which only made him angrier. **_I just wish they wouldn't laugh at me!_**

'I deal with them!' Aiden protested

**_No Aiden! You'll probably strangle her!_** Jodie demanded as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. **_I'll should tell Mommy!_** Jodie thought as the two of them watched the group walk away in fits of laughter.

'No! They need a taste of their own medicine!' Aiden felt Jodie's sadness which only made him angrier.

"No! Aiden!" Jodie demanded as she stretched her hand toward him in alarm.

'How dare she thinks she can get away with mocking you!' the entity charged up to the young teen and proceeded to pull her arm out her socket.

"Aiden stop!" Jodie screamed.

'No! Until she apologises to you!' Aiden held onto the girl's arm while he floated the drinks that a few of the teenagers held and emptied the contents onto the girl which caused her to scream. The group of teenagers panicked, a few of them fled to the security guard who was by the entrance of the shop and told them the strange events around their friend while the rest of the teenagers believed that Jodie caused the drinks to fly in the air while they tried to save their friend. Susan felt her stomach churn and decided to leave the queue to find Jodie, when she found her, Jodie rushed to her side and clung onto her leg.

"Mommy Aiden won't listen to me! He won't let go that girl!" Jodie pointed to the girl who begun to cry as the drinks floated closer toward her and the lights begun to flicker, she desperately tried to move her arm but Aiden control her limb to stay outstretched in front of her.

"Oh no!" Susan shivered in fear at Aiden's wrath. The security guard soon arrived on the scene and Aiden released the girl's arm and dropped the cups onto the floor.

'It serves you right to mess with Jodie!' the entity floated above her and stopped the lights to flicker.

The traumatised teenager and her friends blamed Jodie for using telekinesis so the Holmes family were told to leave since they forbid people with powers to use them after the previous accidents they had. Susan argued that the information was not in any of the maps and no one told her the information at all but he only told them that the staff at the help point and reception would have helped before they reached the entrance of the science museum and asked to leave.

Susan and Jodie slumped into their seats in the car. "I didn't want Aiden to help. Honest Mommy. He just won't listen to me." Jodie huffed on her seat.

"Oh. Jodie. I do believe you, you know I do." Susan tapped on the steering wheel. "It's just a big accident. It's no one's fault, that girl had no right to push you and get away with it. The staff were not helpful at all." She leaned over to the back passenger seat and rubbed Jodie's hair. "I know Aiden was trying to protect you and I'm glad he didn't strangle her."

Aiden fogged up the mirror with condensation wrote on the windscreen which said:

_Thank you Susan - Aiden _

His message only made Susan frown. "That doesn't mean I think your behaviour is acceptable Aiden you made her cry, two wrongs don't make a right."

_She made Jodie cry - Aiden_

Jodie glanced at the entity's message. "That's why I didn't want him to help Mommy."

"Oh." Susan replied gloomily. "That doesn't give you the right to hurt her like that Aiden."

"That's why I wanted to get you but I can't go too from Aiden it hurts too much." Jodie moped and decided to put her seat belt on.

"Well excluding the gift shop we had a blast!" Susan started the engine and put her seat belt on.

"Yeah… I guess." Jodie perked up slightly. "It was nice playing with kids my age." she looked at the Celestial Science museum building in the carpark.

"The guard never said we we're banned from going back into the store or museum so I can always get the stuff you wanted when I go back."

"No. It's alright Mommy." Jodie said shook her and stared out the window. "I don't need that stuff anyway." Susan drove the car back to the DPA.

* * *

Jodie slumped her body forward on her green couch as she clutched BunnyGruff to ease her sadness, in her apartment. She knew that her foster mother retold the events of Aiden's behaviour to Nathan and Cole in the office since she currently lived at the DPA.

Aiden approached Jodie and hovered in front of her face.

**_You have to ruin everything Aiden go away!_** Jodie frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

'You know she was in the wrong Jodie she shoved you out the way like you were a piece of meat! They laughed at you, you were clearly upset!' Aiden protested.

**_They did hurt me, but I wanted to talk to Mommy not let you handle the situation because I know you'd never listen to me! You don't even listen to Susan and she's like a mother to me!_**

'I don't need to listen to anyone Jodie! I'm my own soul I have my own thought's I'm not some mindless puppet, although I did appreciate what Susan told me! Do you not appreciate what I did for you back there?! I didn't even strangle that horrid girl like I did to Marcus!'

**_You were behaving so well Aiden! Why did you have to ruin everything!_** She pouted in sadness and sat crossed legged and folded her arms. **_Now I probably won't go outside because of you!_**

'We don't even know what anyone thinks yet! It served her right for hurting you, she needed a good dose of her own medicine!'

**_Why can't you just go away Aiden! I want to watch the TV in peace! Now leave me alone!_** She grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Aiden pushed Jodie's drawings on to the floor on the round wooden table. The entity then pushed the teddy bears that were neatly on the shelf near her bed on the floor to release his rage.

"Don't touch anything in my room Aiden I mean it! Now! Leave!" she kicked the arm rest at the end of the couch. "Go away!"

'I am!' Aiden rocketed to the corridor he saw that the vending machine was stuck which caused misery to the DPA staff. Around the machine he heard the complaints from a dozen people around the machine and decided to vent his anger on it and caused the food to drop out of it to give people free food. He begun to also force the change out of the machine to help the people who also lost their money with his telekinesis, this caused the staff to scramble frantically in excitement towards the money.


	8. Chapter 8: Amusement Park Part 1

**Amusement Park Part 1**

Nathan and Cole were not too happy with the stunt Aiden did since the department needed a new vending machine and most of the money was stolen which none of the staff owned up to. Aiden refused to rat anyone out since he only recognised some of the staff members like Greg and Jodie's math's teacher so he kept it to himself when Nathan and Cole asked him who stole the food and money. Jodie told them about the argument that happened between the two of them, so Nathan and Cole decided between themselves to take away Jodie's guitar for a two weeks which was placed in Nathan's office, to hopefully make Aiden behave. The result made Jodie angry with Aiden as she thought of a new song to play on her instrument on the same day.

A week passed and Jodie's school routine returned to normal she was glad that Aiden started to behave himself in the experiments again and when she took her lessons for school. She sluggishly trudged her small legs on the ground as she made her way to the office door. The young girl took deep breath reached her arm out her the apartment door, only for Aiden to swung the door open quickly with enthusiasm.

"Hmm?" Cole stopped typing on the keyboard when he heard the door open and swivelled in his chair to face Jodie.

**_Thanks! _**Jodie thought wearily and glanced above her head where she sensed her companion's presence.

'It's alright!' Aiden said eagerly then he flew above Cole's head.

"Oh there you are Jodie." Cole said happily, the entity fogged up the mirror and wrote a message which he noticed when he turned back in his chair which read:

_Hi Cole! - Aiden _

"I haven't forgotten about you Aiden." Cole chuckled lightly.

"Hey Cole." Jodie yawned, she stretched her arms in the air.

"Jodie I was thinking that since that you've been doing well in school and Aiden's been behaving in the experiments again and around the Department. Nathan and I decided that you should go on somewhere fun this weekend-"

"You really mean that?!"

"Yeah I do. There was a lot of convincing on my part, since he thought it was best to keep you inside for your own protection but eventually I got him to agree with me-"

"Thanks Cole! You're the best!" Jodie's eyes and mouth lit up with excitement.

'Looks like the fatigue finally left you.' Aiden chortled to himself.

"Where are we going?" Jodie asked.

"To the Diamond Island Amusement Park funfair on September the 26th…" he checked on the calendar that was beside the computer, "… if you include today it would be five days away since it's this Sunday-"

"Yay! Thank you _so_ much Cole!" Jodie squealed with joy and gave Cole a quick hug before she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Nathan, Susan and I aren't working so we-"

"Can-_all_-go?"

"Yeah-"

"Yay! Woo!" Jodie's beamed with excitement as she skipped into her apartment and swung the door behind her to close it shut. Cole laughed and went back to work.

'I _love _freedom as a reward!' the entity snickered as he floated above Jodie's television screen.

"_Please! _Don't mess this up for me Aiden you've been _really _good so far." The young girl begged to her ethereal companion. She placed her rucksack on top of the round wooden table that was underneath the two way mirror. "Don't _yank _anyone's arms off _or _think about strangling anyone alright." Jodie scolded him quickly.

'You _worry _too much!' the entity spoke in a confident tone. 'I've _learned_ from pass mistakes-'

Jodie walked over to her couch afterward she decided to lay on her back "Sure Aiden." The young girl said bluntly. "You're uncontrollable just like a lion."

'Well maybe I _am _one!' Aiden said proudly and floated above Jodie's head.

"Maybe you are," Jodie furrowed her eyebrows at him, "you strangled Marcus and Kathleen. I hope the list doesn't get longer-"

It won't. I'm learning to regress my anger and channel it differently to people when I'm angry at them. And…' The entity floated above Jodie's head. 'I never strangle your foster dad and I'm glad I never did do since Susan might never have returned." "Which you can thank me for.'

"Yeah. I guess… but I almost got slapped by him because of what you did to Marcus-"

'Until I saved you from him by getting so mad! I was planning on strangling his sorry ass-'

"Aiden!" she slammed her fists on the seat of the couch beside her. **_Stop! Swearing! It's not nice! _**Jodie reprimanded him.

'Ugh. Fine! I said _was _planning on strangle him! So! Calm! Down! And plus I can't take that risk in strangling him now or else Susan would leave us for good.'

"Just stop thinking about strangling and just-"

'Throw food and drinks on them.' Aiden finished her sentenced.

"You strangled Kathleen in the experiment she _even _didn't do anything to me." She gestured her hands to emphasis her point.

'_What?!_' Aiden asked innocently. 'You were shattered from being so tired-'

"Ugh! I'm never going to hear the end of it." Jodie rolled off the couch and tumbled on to the floor then she rummaged through the pile of VCRs that was situated underneath the couch. "Hmm? Where _is _it?" she whispered to herself as she took the VCRs she didn't want out of the couch while the entity floated beside her. "Hmm… Ah here's the movie I want to see again _A Goofy Movie."_ Aiden made the VCR float from her hand and into the VCR player with his telekinesis which he also used to put television on while Jodie sat on the couch. "Thanks. Aiden."

'You're welcome. I can't wait to watch this movie again!' Aiden rewound the movie back from the credits by using the remote that was on the arm rest of the couch.

"I'll be with BunnyGruff." Jodie casually got up and stroll to get to her stuff toy which was placed promptly on the middle of the two pillows on her bed while Aiden was fixated on blurry images that whizzed by on the Television screen.

The moment she grabbed her toy the apartment was shrouded in complete and utter darkness. The young girl screamed and gripped her toy tightly then hastened towards the door but when she tried to frantically pull the door open it too refused to budge. "_Cole! Help!_" Jodie screamed in fright.

* * *

"Jodie?!" Cole instinctively shot up from his seat as soon as he heard Jodie's scream, he saw the apartment was cloaked in darkness through the two way window. "Oh no." as he tried to open the apartment door the office was soon shrouded in darkness which made him jump. The door handle behind him was frantically rattled.

"Cole?!" Nathan called out to him on the other side of the office door in the corridor. "Is Jodie alright?! Why is the door jammed?!"

"There's a black out in her apartment and my office!" Cole shouted and leaned on the apartment door.

"Crap!" Nathan said angrily.

"Is the whole department affected?!"

"No. Everything is normal out here."

"I'll try and find something to open the door. Nathan! See if you can find a knife or something to wedge the door open and get a doctor!"

Nathan didn't need to be told twice and fled down the corridor to find a doctor while Cole tried to kick the door down several times then decided to search the office for any sharp objects to wedge the door open.

* * *

'_Jodie! Hide! Now!_' Aiden ordered as he felt perturbed from the danger he sensed that arrived closer to the apartment.

Jodie scampered her small legs straight to her bed, she clung onto the wooden leg of her bed nearest to her and hid her body under her bed. **_I know you can do it Aiden!_**

Aiden noticed three black amorphous entities phased into the apartment above Jodie's television screen, they had red beady eyes and sharp red fangs but the one in the middle had a very distinctive yellow aura. The yellow entity emitted electricity around itself then instantly propelled a continuous barrage of electricity at Aiden. The tethered entity felt his soul jerk erratically in mid-air around the room before he soon saw a bright yellow light of electricity blinded his vision.

'What the?! How the _hell _is this _possible?!_' Aiden shouted in disbelief, he felt as if gravity wanted to anchor him toward the floor when the entity ceased it's power. The freedom allowed the dazed tethered entity to drift gradually towards the airborne trio only for his soul to lurch erratically toward the kitchen and he soon was soon blinded by the same bright light again briefly.

The other two black entities floated into the room, one of the entities teleported itself towards Jodie's water bottle that was on the kitchen countertop, it squeezed its many intangible arms together to create a huge amount of pressure in the water to make the water bottle explode and caused Jodie to scream in fright. The entity then aimlessly hovered the water around the room effortlessly, whereas the other entity flowed the tether that connected the duo together and went straight towards Jodie. It made its arms tangible to latch onto Jodie and yanked her from underneath the bed.

"_Aiden! Help!_" Jodie screeched as her legs dangled helplessly in the air, she dropped BunnyGruff dropped onto the floor which allowed her to grip the leg of her bed better.

The entity that wielded electricity teleported in front of Aiden and emitted another bombardment of electricity that propelled him backwards caused him to be flung sporadically around the room as if he was a ball tied to chain.

"No!" Aiden screamed in anger. "Jodie!" he begun to feel disorientated, he felt his soul collided into the ice spikes from the entity that wielded water whenever he was in a close proximity of it. 'Dam! Crap! Let go of me! You stupid monster!' Aiden demanded on cue the entity ceased its electric powers its aura was a faint yellow.

Aiden slowly drifted his soul above Jodie's bed a yellow glow shrouded his sight. 'Ugh!' he felt his soul sway on its own accord as if he was a new born sea turtle dragged by a strong current of water. 'Wow! You actually listened to me!' Aiden chuckled with happiness, as he saw the two entities hovered in front of Jodie's couch with their respective element wielded around them.

"_Get off me! Aiden! Help!_" Jodie screamed as she managed to grip her urgently clung on to her mattress as the entity lung onto her feet as she kicked her feet back wildly.

Aiden charged up his telekinetic attack but when he unleashed his power his motion slowed down terribly and only budged the entity slightly. 'Dam! It's not working!' Aiden exclaimed, so he decided to wrap his own soul round it and squeeze the entity until it dissolved in the air. 'It's about filliping time!' the tethered entity never felt more relieved when he saw the terrified girl grab BunnyGruff and hide under the bed. 'Alright! One down! Two remaining!' he reassured himself.

The two entities that Aiden saw condensed their respective elements in front of themselves. Aiden was about to charge forward but he soon felt his soul restricted in the air again and the bright yellow light blinded his vision yet again. Despite being blinded he heard the sound of the entities who unleashed their elements toward himself. It was a strenuous task for the tethered entity to create a blue telekinetic barrier in front of his soul which successfully deflected the elemental beams the sheer force caused him to be shoved back greatly toward the back of the bed. The light soon faded from his sight and he saw the elements splayed out in different directions in the apartment.

'Dam! I have to admit I enjoy having the upper hand! This is frigging awesome!' Aiden cheered ecstatically, he felt the heavy pressure leave his soul and so he gradually pushed his shield forward toward the entities.**_ I didn't know my shield was capable of this?! But it's fucking awesome! _**'You're going down! Monsters! Yeah!'

The lights and electrical equipment in the office and apartment abruptly came on, it made the two entities become startled and ceased their attacks they moved fitfully in the air before they retreated through the ceiling. Aiden allowed his blue shield to disintegrate in front of him while Cole kicked the door open to enter the apartment.

"Jodie?! _Jodie?!_" Cole yelled, as looked under the couch frantically.

"Cole!" the young girl wept. Tears trickled down her face as she scrambled out of the bed with her toy gripped tightly by her side as she bolted towards him.

Cole quickly stood up from the couch and hugged Jodie, who clung on to him in fright. "Jodie! Thank goodness you're alright!" Cole said with relief. Jodie stayed silent as she hugged Cole for reassurance.

Nathan shoved the office door opened and headed straight for Jodie with a female doctor in tow. The perplexed entity zoned out of everyone's conversation as he spun around and scanned the apartment. He felt confused as there were no visible signs of the elements that the entities wielded on the walls or floor. He phased through the ceiling where the entity that wielded electricity fled and felt the ceiling was charred badly and made his soul jerk slightly. Where the other entity fled he felt as if that area in the celling was moist and cold.

**_What?! How?! I shouldn't be able to feel stuff like this unless! I'm in a body! Nah! This is fucked up! _**Aiden hovered around the apartment and felt the same sensations on the wall of the room. **_What the fuck is going on?!_**

When the doctor was finished her talk with Jodie, Aiden decided to swoop in at the opportunity and retold all the strange events that happened to him when he fought the monsters. This information shocked her as she believed that entities shouldn't be able to feel or be affected by elemental damage.

She soon retold the events to Nathan and Cole while she sat on the bed with BunnyGruff clutched to her chest. Although none of the adults could feel the elements that Aiden could on the walls and floor. Nathan suggested that somehow the monsters made the elements intangible to hurt souls like Aiden but he could not explain as to why Aiden felt the elements on the walls.

* * *

On the day of the Amusement Park Jodie got up early and brushed her teeth while Aiden floated in the office and decided to type on Nathan's and Cole's mobile phones which were beside each other on the desk simultaneously and wrote hello to them with his name at the end. It gave Nathan the idea for Aiden to communicate to them via the phone while they were at the amusement park which he told Cole in the office and to Susan when they all met Susan in the DPA car park.

Jodie skipped happily in her light purple coat and violet jeans and white shoes she wore. Nathan drove everyone to the amusement park from the DPA car park with his silver Jaguar XJ8. Cole sat in the front passenger seat while Susan and Jodie sat at the back passenger seat by the window. Jodie's face lit up with excitement as she watched the road and felt the rays of the warm sun on her skin as they left the car park. Susan's mobile phone went off in her light beige trench coat which made Aiden float towards her curiously as she dug through her coat pocket and pulled out her mobile phone and saw an incoming phone call from her husband Phillip so answered it.

"Hey Phillip." Susan said happily as she noticed the condensation emit from her breath.

"Hey Susan. Are you ok?" Phillip said on the other end of the line, as he before he took a swig of cold iced beer at the stool he sat at in a quiet bar.

"I've never felt better." Susan said happily.

"That's great Susan. So. How did the Science Museum go? I just remembered you never once spoke about it with me when we were home."

"Oh, err. It was great." Susan mumbled as she scratched the back of her next wither free hand briefly. "We all had a wonderful time."

"_Right. Ok._" Phillip said unsurely as he glanced at the television screen which showed the weather. "Did Jodie hurt anyone while you were there?"

"Well… e-er no-not at first…well-yeah she-she did…" Susan stuttered. "Jodie's powers got out of control ever since a girl purposely bumped into her… she err wanted to tell me first before using her powers. But Ai-I it's like an instant defence mechanism."

"Great." Phillip said sarcastically. "Just wonderful did she-"

"She didn't strangle anyone and before you ask she didn't hurt me."

"Well, that's some progress. I guess." Phillip said hopefully. "Guess who I saw in the pub early this morning?"

"Your mom?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"No."

"Your brothers?"

"_No._"

"_My sister!?_"

"What?! No! You know she constantly travels around the world with her job being an air hostess-"

"Then who?" the woman edged herself forward on her seat in anticipation.

"Roxanne." Phillip said sadly and leaned his elbows on the bar stool.

"Ugh that disgusting bit-" Susan stopped mid-sentence as she glanced at Jodie who innocently smiled at her. "Of beast. She's defiantly a beast Phillip."

"Tell me about it." His voice became stern on the other end of the line. "I don't know whose she's trying to fool since she won't leave me in peace and she keeps flirting with me. She's pissing me off Susan. Ugh. It's really annoying-"

"I know I've seen her flirt with you before when she thinks I'm not around." Susan furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

"She also does it when her husband isn't around either."

"Like that time when we were shopping for clothes the week before Labour Day and you were on you own in the men's clothing section. Aw. Crap the name of the store is slipping from my brain at this minute. Anyway I saw her _blatantly _trying to flirt with you, and when she-"

"Tapped my ass." Phillip finished her sentence.

"I know what the heck's up with that?! I knocked her out cold with an upper cut."

'Hell yeah! I'd pay $100 to see them in a boxing match! No it'll be more fun to watch them fight in a wrestling match!' Aiden chuckled happily. 'No. I'd watch it over and over on the Videocassette recorder-actually screw that! I'd watch it in the movies so cause the final blow would be in slow motion.' The entity cackled excitedly.

**_Aiden! _**Jodie scolded as she folded her arms in annoyance and angrily looked out the car window.

'What?! Are you jealous that I'm the only one who can hear their conversation?'

**_No! _**Jodie frowned.

'Susan's not the type to be that aggressive and it's a compliment to her! Even though I know for a fact that no one can hear me other than you Jodie. Which. Sucks. No. Offense.'

**_None taken. Plus you didn't even understand what I meant when I said your name. _**Jodie huffed with annoyance. **_Ugh! Never mind you don't understand me! _**

"Well I imagined it." Susan corrected herself, which made Aiden sigh with annoyance. "Since I was on the upper floor in the women's section and could see the whole fiasco below."

"I told her told her to fuck off anyway."

"I remember you saying that so loud and clear she got embarrassed and walked away. _Serves that bitch right!_"

"Susan!" Nathan was shocked as he drove the car down the road.

"_Mommy!_" Jodie eye's was widened in shock as she faced her mother. "How could you say that?!"

"Care to explain yourself Susan?" Cole raised his eyebrow as he watched Susan suspiciously.

"Hold-on-Phillip." Susan whispered quickly to her husband, she felt the watchful eyes on her then covered the bottom speaker of the phone when she spoke to everyone. "Oh. I meant bitch as in a pregnant dog everybody. It's not an offensive term when you're referring it to a dog that's actually pregnant, by the way." She held her head proudly and gave an awkward smile to everyone. "It's just so sad in this day and age where people use it to refer to woman so… yeah." She placed her free hand on Jodie's shoulders. "Just don't ever say that word in class Jodie."

"I _know _Mommy." Jodie felt insulted and folded her arms. "I'm _not _silly."

"Oh… right…" Susan said awkwardly. **_I just dug myself a grave. Shit. _**"So yeah... So… Yeah..." Nathan and Cole shook their heads in his head on disappointment while they sat forward.

Susan dropped her hand from the phone to speak on the device again. "Sorry Phillip I just had to grab something.

"I wish I could literally slap her face off." Phillip sighed sadly.

'Ooo, I'll make that arrangement!' Aiden joked.

**_Aiden! Mind your own business! And Don't even think about doing that! _**Jodie furrowed her eyes out the window and frowned as she scolded her companion.

'Spoil sport!' Aiden huffed as he stayed by Susan's face.

"Then if she's bothering you that much then why don't you push her back?" Susan asked with interest.

"I'll get chucked out faster than I can breathe Susan. Her Cousins owns the bar which she just told me before she left."

"Shoot. So they would take her side. Crap."

"Where are you anyway?" Phillip took another drink of beer.

"Err… in Nathan's car heading the Diamond Island Amusement park-"

"You're really going there?! To that flashy over the top amusement park? They like to boast _way _too much. With their exclusive ultra-fast rides for adrenaline junkies and a few slow rides for the children. And you hate fast rides." He scoffed.

"I know but it's the closest one to us. Well I'm going with Nathan, Cole… and Jodie."

"Oh no. Susan-"

"I'll _be _careful."

"I know that. Just make sure Jodie controls her emotions and doesn't have her temper tantrums alright?"

"I will. Don't worry."

"Does she still talk about her imaginary friend?"

"…um, err. Yeah."

"She needs to grow out of that habit soon."

"Phillip maybe you should come by to the DPA."

Phillip noticed the time on his watch and drank his drink down faster. "Aw. Crap I have to go speak to you soon. Bye."

"Wait-" the phone cut off which made Susan sigh sadly as she put her phone in her beige trench coat. "Ugh."

* * *

It took an hour and 30 minutes for Nathan to drive from where the Department of Paranormal Activities was towards the Diamond Island Amusement Park. Jodie's eyes lit up as she saw the huge and towering neon blue and neon red rollercoasters. The sound of children who laughed was music to Jodie's ears as she skipped happily and held Nathan and Cole's hand when they all walked to the entrance of the Amusement park.

"This is so awesome Aiden! I want to go on everything!" Jodie's eyes lit up as she looked at the rides that loomed above her and saw the various colourful bright stands and the happy groups of people around her.

"What should we do first?" Cole asked as he tapped and at Nathan and Susan.

"We should find some games to play." Nathan suggested.

"And find somewhere to eat." Susan advised. "I heard there's a really tasty restaurant here that has various hot dogs, pancakes and lots of tasty food from all around the globe."

"I'm liking these ideas." Cole smiled happily. "And I do have tokens to get some good deals on rides and up to five people on any rides for a discount."

"Great!" Nathan nodded. "I'd try out some of the fast rollercoasters with you."

"I have a bad history with rides." Susan rubbed her shoulders for comfort. "So I'll pass." She held up her hand briefly and frowned. "Oh! I better exchange my money for tokens to get some great deals here on the food and stuff."

"If you get lost give us a call." Nathan advised.

"I will." Susan smiled and departed from the trio, she turned left towards a large crowded path where lots of stands were.

As the trio walked aimlessly around the park as they took in their surrounds and observed the various types of attractions and stands, they eventually came across an amusement park game called Break-Dinner-Plates. The young girl abruptly stopped in front of the game which also made the two men stop in their tracks. Her eyes widened in amazement as she observed a fluffy grey toy rabbit at the top of the shelf where all the prizes where. She noticed that it had fluffy white hair on top of its head and a fluffy white belly with large green round eyes, which made her smile.

"He's perfect." Jodie clasped her hands and rocked back and forth slightly as she stared at the toy though Aiden's sight to get a much closer look at it. "I really want him, he's adorable." Jodie pleaded and battered her eyelids and stuck out her bottom lip to Nathan and Cole.

"Well you have to play in order to get him." Nathan said as he approached the stands.

"Do you want to get him little lady?" the tall fair skinned man asked as he put his red hat on behind the counter.

"Yes please." Jodie's smiled excitedly as she went up to the stand.

"Then it's $10 for five throws. My name's James by the way." He flashed a quick smile to the trio. "All you have to do is smash five plates to get any prize from the bottom shelves." James pointed to the shelves behind him, "But if you want him you'd need to break this small cup that's in the centre of the plates as well." He pointed the cup in the middle. "Since he's worth more like all the other items that are on the same shelve as him." He bent down and placed five red balls on the counter. "Just use these to break the plates and give you three more to break the cup."

"That sounds like a challenge!" Cole said happily to James as he joined the duo.

"Indeed it is." James laughed happily with Cole before he had his attention on Jodie. "Think you're up to little lady?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Jodie smiled eagerly as she watched Nathan hand over a ten dollar not to James.

**_Aiden-!_** Jodie frowned briefly. **_Please don't-_**

'Help you.' Aiden finished her sentence. 'I know. I don't destroy stuff for the fun of it you know only when I'm usually pissed.' The entity felt affronted.

**_Enough with the swearing! _**The young girl scolded.

'Angry then! Essh!' the entity Aiden felt affronted. 'I'm not helping you out. At all.' Aiden floated as high as he could as he watched the huge neon roller-coasters from afar.

With the money paid up front Jodie put left foot forward and adjusted and gripped a red ball tightly in her right hand.

"Jodie try and do an over arm throw." Nathan advised the young girl.

"I will Nathan." Jodie replied and did not take her eyes of the plate on the upper left hand side before she threw the ball with all her might and hit the plate directly in the middle. "Yeah!" she fist pumped the air and jumped up while the three adults cheered her on. She successfully hit all five plates and the cup in the middle. "Yay I won-I-won-I-won! Woo!" Jodie squealed for joy as she jumped up in the air.

"Well I'll be dammed." James said in astonishment. "You're one of the first kids to ever hit all of the plates and the cup in one go."

"That's great Jodie!" Nathan tapped Jodie's shoulder.

"Nice one Jodie!" Cole ruffled Jodie hair.

"So what three prizes do you want little lady?" James asked as he went to the prizes on his right hand side.

"I want that male rabbit at the top shelf, and I guess the voice recorder below him. Please." Jodie said and soon claimed her prize from the man. In a red bag. "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome!" James replied cheerfully. The quartet continued to go around the amusement park to find somewhere to eat.

"So what are you going to call him?" Cole asked.

"I have no idea." Jodie replied "I haven't thought of a good name yet."

* * *

Susan kept on the same path but soon ended up lost among the sea of people in the middle of the amusement park, so she decided to take a sit at a metal wooden bench nearby that was against a large grey building. Susan looked on the map that was on her left and realised that the ticket booth machines were at the edges of the park which made her roll her eyes in annoyance so she decided to slump in the bench and rest her legs. She glanced to her right and noticed a woman and a man who looked like they were in their mid-twenties and a young boy who looked about ten years old.

The trio stood in front of a bench that was a few feet away from the one Susan sat at. The woman stood in front of the man with her hands on her hips and flicked the man's blue shades of his face and frowned.

"Do you think I'm stupid young man!?" the woman placed her hands on her white blouse. "Your father's eyes are rolled to the back of his head!"

"Aw. But Mom!" the young's boy voice emitted from the father's mouth which made Susan's spine tremble. "I really wanted-"

"Don't argue with me young man!" the woman chided, she glared at her possessed husband in annoyance.

"Aw. Dam." The possessed man grumbled and stomped the ground in his black sport trainers.

**"U**possess your father this instant!" The woman scolded and raised her index finger. "You're not getting any more popcorn or soda by thinking his hard earned money grows on trees."

"It's not fair!" The possessed man stomped his feet on the hard ground and clenched his red tee shirt tightly.

"That's final! Using astral projection to get what you want is unacceptable. Trying to steal your father's money honestly! You keep doing this to the both of us and it has to stop now!"

The young boy's soul ejected from his father's body and caused him to stumble forward onto the bench. They boy re-entered his own body and folded his arms. "Huh?" the father held his head in confusion. "What in the world just happened? Where's the tee shirt I was about to buy…?"

Susan shivered in fright and jumped onto her feet as she hurried down the large path. "Shit. That's scary." She mumbled to herself and didn't look back.

* * *

Roxanne muttered her thoughts out loud to herself as she wandered aimlessly around a path at the edge of the Diamond Island Amusement Park near outdoor near a long line of claw machines. She was unaware of that Xavier's soul that loitered close behind her since she could not sense his cold icy presence. Roxanne noticed her two neighbours at the large bright pink Candyfloss stand that was at the end of the claw machines.

"Adeline, Cornelius. There you are." Roxanne said happily as waved to her to her two close friends who were also her neighbours.

"Oh hey Roxanne!" Adeline brushed her black her back and fixed the collar of her white jacket white jacket.

"What took you so long anyway?" Cornelius asked Roxanne as he took a bite out of his candy floss and gave the other candy floss to Adeline.

Before Roxanne could answer, Xavier's walked through them and made the trio tremble.

"Don't I get a greeting?" Xavier mouthed sarcastically as he folded his arms behind Roxanne.

"Ugh." Roxanne voice trembled, as she rubbed her arms furiously. "Even when it's warm there has to be horrid breeze."

"T-t-tell m-me about i-it." Adeline stuttered and she jogged on the spot and rubbed her arms briefly..

"That's odd." Cornelius muttered under his breath as he dug his hands in brown coat. "The wind shouldn't be this cold. Not a humid day like this."

Xavier yanked his grey hooded trench coat lower down his ethereal face. **_He's right. On such beautiful day like today._**

Cornelius looked to his left and spotted Susan among the small crowd of people who walked by a few meters away from them. "Well what do you know? It's Susan Holmes." Cornelius said disdainfully.

Roxanne chided when she noticed. "You've got to be shitting me. It's the Wicked Witch herself. Ugh. I wonder if her ungrateful witch spawn is here too?"

**_Ugh. I don't want to have to deal with another arrogant asshole like Phillip again! _**Xavier folded him arms in annoyance at Roxanne. **_But if I have to so be it. _**

"No that's good for you Roxanne." Cornelius tapped her shoulder for reassurance. "You can find out from her now and if her daughter's here you can get the apology Marcus has been waiting for all these months. And blame her for the damage she did to you after she left. "

Roxanne sighed and lowered her head in disappointment. "I knew I should have kept my baby with me just a little longer. Since my son is with his godfather now on one of these ridiculous over the top rides." she shook her head in regret. "Now I know the meaning of it's a small world... I bet she forgot about the apology. So let's time to jog her memory together." The trio all put on dark shades as the sun came out through the clouds and watched Susan in the amusement park.

* * *

**Author Note: **I'm glad to finally get this chapter posted. A Goofy Movie belongs to Disney. Jaguar car company was founded by William Walmsley and Willian Lyons.


	9. Chapter 9: Amusement Park Part 2

**Amusement Park Part 2**

The sound of laughter from the group of happy adults that walked by made Susan smile as she wandered aimlessly around the park as she searched for the ticket booth machine. The smell of food, from the food cart made Susan lick her lips but she noticed that the line moved slowly at a snail pace with twenty people in the line, so she continued to move onward. Susan eventually came across a tall grey blue ticket booth machine at the edge of the amusement park that was situated a few feet from a long line of claw machines where Roxanne and her friends hid.

"I'm just glad this line's a lot shorter." Susan chuckled to herself as she realised a man who used the ticket booth machine at the time. Susan stood behind the man and folded her arms as she waited. Eventually her stomach started to churn and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. **_Hold on a second… why do I feel so agitated and edgy around this guy all of a sudden?_** **_Wait a minute… _**Susan narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her hip as she studied the tall man in front of her. Susan noticed he had a light skin tone, short dark brown hair that was shoulder length and wore a dark green jacket and navy blue trousers with dark green shoes. She leaned to the side and saw a glimpse of his chiselled face which made her in fear. **_No it can't be!_**

The machine made a rattling noise and the man and fist pumped the air. "Finally! This dam machine decides to work!"

**_Earl! My ex-boyfriend?! _**Susan shuffled back in fright. **_Hell no! I have better things to do! _**Susan walked backwards as quietly as she could until she felt her back collide into two more people. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "I'm so sorry." Susan stopped and felt ashamed before she spun around, "I should have-" she stopped in mid-sentence her mouth was agape and her eyes locked onto the faces of the two men she instantly recognised in front of her. "Sam?! Frank?!" **_You've got to be shitting me my other ex-boyfriends are here too?!_** Susan said in disbelief, her eyes darted wildly back and forth between the two men Sam who was on her left had short black hair and fair skin. He wore yellow tinted shades and a brown vest jacket, a dark purple shirt and brown jeans black shoes. Frank had shaven his hair had fair skin and wore a dark black shoes that matched his black vest top which he wore a long sleeved red and black checked tee shirt that was unbuttoned. Both of them gasped and stepped back in surprise.

Frank gripped his checked shirt in alarm. "Woah? Susan? Is that _really _you?"

**_Why me?! I should have ran when I had the chance…_** Susan thought miserably and lowered her head and nodded in shame then dug her hands in her trench coat pockets.

"Of course it's her dumbass!" Sam chastised Frank and lightly tapped the back of his head in annoyance. "She doesn't have a twin sister."

"Give me a break Sam!" Frank shoved Sam's shoulder hard and shoved him back slightly. "It's been what like… Three _whole _years since I literally saw this beautiful angel that literally fell from the sky. And that technically goes for you and Earl also."

Sam folded his arms and grinned at Susan. "My, my, my, you haven't changed a bit!" he eyed Susan up and down before he continued to speak. "You're still looking sexy as the day we met Sue."

"It's Susan _not _Sue! Asshole!" Susan lifted her head up and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Some things never change, you're still feisty as ever." Sam chuckled heartily.

"And you look even more sexier now than we first met." Frank grinned at Susan.

Earl tucked his money in his blue jeans pocket then turned on the spot as he looked at the trio in front of him. "Wow it's really is you Susan." Earl slowly walked to Susan's side and stared at her face in amazement. "I haven't seen you since we met at the Red House Bar. That was way back."

"Yeah it was." Susan said dryly and took a step away from Earl.

"I'm actually own the bar now," Sam folded his arms with pride, "so I could get you some drinks on the house. I know you still like your whiskey on the rocks-"

"Please. You'd never catch me in that shitty ass bar again Sam, same goes for the two of you." she pointed to the two other men. "Plus I'm a married woman now guys." She took out her left hand from her pocket then proudly flaunted her wedding ring on her finger. "I'm Mrs. Susan Holmes now." The mere sight of her ring caused all three men to be speechless for a while so she held her head proud like a peacock and gave them all a smug look.

Frank yanked Susan's left hand in disbelief as he studied the ring. "You. Susan. Chase. Got. _Married?!_" he cover his mouth in disbelief. "Holy! That's _not _real!"

"No. Fucking. Way." Sam gripped his hair in shock.

"I never thought someone like you would _ever _get married." Earl scratched the back of his neck and went over to Susan gently grabbed Susan's left hand briefly to study her wedding ring.

"It's the real deal guys." Susan smiled smugly at the three men.

"Fuck!" Frank kicked the ground in frustration.

"That lucky son-of-a-bitch." Sam said half-heartedly, as he folded his arms in frustration.

Earl rubbed his forehead in shock. "Like I said I'm _really _surprised you got married in the first place Sue-"

"Did you not hear what I just said Earl?!" Susan clenched her knuckles narrowed her eyes as she stormed up to Earl. "Don't _ever _call me-!"

Earl's put his hands on her shoulders to keep her back. "Sorry I couldn't help it Susan." Shortly after he laughed at her angry facial expression.

"Sure you couldn't." Susan rolled her eyes at him. "So… what brings you three here to Diamond Island Amusement Park?"

"We were going to go on some kickass rides." Frank happily stated as he fist pumped the air. "To get the adrenaline pumping in our systems of course."

"Yeah like the "rides" we used to take you on Susan." Sam covered his mouth as he chuckled, his comment made the other two men laugh as well. "I remember. You were pretty amazing with the three of us in bed."

"They were great times," Earl said as stretched the muscle in his lower back until his spine clicked. "I remember we used to do it in the living room most mornings."

"It was really something when we did it in the shower. It was so fucking intense. I remember like it was yesterday." Frank reminisced the events as he looked up in the sky briefly before he smacked his thy in anger. "That's what I really miss about you Susan. You used to be so crazy, fun and wild in and out of bed. Don't get me wrong you're still pretty fucking hot by the way. You don't even look your age you still look like you always do twenty Eight years old to me." He gestured his hands towards her and smiled. "It's just that being with you was like being on cloud nine all the time, your that amazing. Now I can't get that anymore. What the hell."

"Yeah. It's a real fucking shame I tell you." Sam agreed and shook his head in agreement.

"It is." Earl sighed sadly. "Now we just hang out together at the Red House Bar and see if we get lucky with any other women."

"Wait a second..." Susan thought out loud as she gave a worried glance at all three men. "Are you all friends?"

"Err. Yeah." Sam nodded his head slowly.

"Aw shit!" Susan mumbled and stamped on the floor.

"We just never told you." Earl spoke up as he stepped closer to Susan. "We've all been friends for years now even before we all agreed to sleep with you at once."

"However there was no one like you Susan." Frank said. "You have a younger sister-?"

"No!" Susan snapped and glared at Frank.

Frank rose both his palms at Susan. "Hey. I was only asking." He tapped his chin on his finger briefly before he asked. "Can you answer one quick question Sue, sorry Susan."

"Yeah. Why not?" Susan said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him then turned away briefly.

"Out of the three of us Susan. Who'd you'd marry?" Frank rubbed his hands in anticipation. "If you obviously wasn't married of course I'd be fine if you married me with any of the other guys just so you know-"

"Shut your mouth!" Susan rebuked Frank.

Earl dusted his sleeves before he said. "Well you did meet all three of us at that dating place years ago. I was really surprised when seriously wanted to fuck all of us at the same time, we thought you were joking at first." His two friends nodded in agreement.

"I was very naïve back then." Susan lied.

"Wait how were you naïve?" Earl scratched his head in confusion. "It was five years ago." Earl "I swear you were thirty years old back then that makes you thirty five now."

**_Your right._** Susan thought.

"I'm younger than you Susan." Frank said confidently. "I'm twenty seven now which would have made me twenty two back then."

"Yeah that makes sense..." Sam thought out loud as he paced back and forth. "Because I would have been thirty four and you Earl would have been twenty eight years old."

"So how were you naïve Susan? You _were _thirty years old." Earl said "What you're saying Susan makes no sense."

**_Oh shit! There right… _**Susan thought miserably and looked down and pretend to be confused. **_What the hell was I thinking?_**

"Look I'm busy can you all just leave me alone." Susan said angrily.

"Aw. Come on Sue you must remember right?" Sam teased and brushed his hand against Susan's arm, only for her to hit his shoulder in frustration.

"Don't ever call me Sue! I never like it back then and I still don't like it now! You guys need to fuck off." Susan took a few steps away from the men only for Frank and Earl to block her path.

"I'd know you like to see that." Earl winked at Susan playfully. His comment made Frank and Sam laugh.

"For fucks sakes! Get your dirty minds out of the gutter! Stop calling me Sue!"

"Come on Sue where's the old you?!" Frank teased.

"I admit I have many regrets in my past most of which I'd like to forget but I've changed now for the better!" She clenched her fists.

"Are you saying that you want to forget us so soon?" Sam asked.

"Exactly!" Susan said indignantly. "The reason why I don't want to see you guys is because you all trashed my apartment having sex with other random-ass women, started to gamble and I caught you three trying to steal my belongings to get your own money back which was the reason why I dumped you three!"

"Ture. Accidents happen." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "We just want to have a quick chat. We're not busy and you're clearly not busy." Sam gently grabbed Susan's hand. "The past does catches up to you."

"Get your hands off me!" Susan growled and flicked her hands against Sam's thumb to release his soft grip. "I'm putting my past behind me now! Now fuck off before I thrash you all!" Susan clenched her fists tightly.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Adeline whispered in shock as she ducked under the glass part of the claw machine. "She's slept with multiple men at the same time?"

"Wow." Cornelius shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe Susan would be like that!"

"Well, that doesn't faze me at all." Roxanne scoffed "It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to fuck all three of them right there and now. I couldn't believe that slut got married myself. I bet if she wasn't married she'd fuck them all somewhere in the park she's always been like that. I used to hear the activity she used to do with the men she take into her flat since she used to live in the flat above me. Ugh. Horrid times."

"I'd hate to imagine that." Cornelius shuddered, "She probably loved being called Sue when they were mating."

"Really mating?" Adeline scoffed.

"You have a problem with my choice of vocabulary Adeline?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wel-er no. Not really." Adeline muttered. "It just sounds weird."

Xavier nodded his head in disapproval at the three of them and create three small telekinetic blasts to hit them on their foreheads, which caused them all to grit their teeth in pain. **_Serves you right! All of you mind your own dam business! I don't even want to know the whole story! _**Xavier stretched his soul and phased through the claw machines and went towards Susan.

* * *

The three men laughed at Susan who kept her head down in shame. **_Who am I kidding? I can't fight three guys… let alone one…_** Susan thought pessimistically.

Xavier stuck his middle fingers up at the three men who of course did not see his gesture at all. "Fucking assholes." he mouthed angrily at the men.

Sam tried to grab Susan's hand but she flicked it away. "Get your hands off me! I mean it!" Susan shouted and folded her arms she tried to leave the area only for the three men to block her path.

"Come on Susan. Please don't leave yet." Earl begged folded his arms.

"I have some respectable friends to meet up with-"

"Susan You could get a quick drink at the Café that's near here in the amusement park with us and I could buy you a whiskey on the rocks-"

"Fuck. Off." Susan gritted her teeth. "Step aside and let me through please."

"No." Earl growled.

"Leave your friends for a while." Frank grinned at Susan "We just want a quick chat."

"Just to catch up with you." Sam said in a honeyed voice.

"Screw all of you!" Susan braced forward with all her might and shoved the three men slightly backwards with all her strength. "Step aside. I'm leaving now-!"

Earl seized her hands tightly and caused her to wince in pain. Susan tried to pull against him but failed to make him budge. "What the hell's wrong with you? You think you can push us away like were garbage? Huh Slut!"

**_This piece of shit-bag better get his fucking hands off her! _**Xavier clenched his ethereal fists tightly his rage caused the ticket booth machine and the claw machines to rattle wildly which made Roxanne and her friends jump in fright.

"Ugh! Let go!" Susan kicked her legs frantically but missed Sam and Frank who both took a large step back to evade her kicks.

"Hey!" Earl growled and bent Susan's wrists awkwardly to prevent her to kick himself "If you want to leave, you should be more nice to us!" Earl snarled and gripped her wrists tighter.

"Ow!" Susan tried to pull away from Earl but he dragged her back again. "I'm not changing my mind with you three! So let go!"

"You might hate us but we still like you! Don't shove us out of the way!"

"I swear my husband would beat the living shit out of you three!" Susan croaked in anger, she felt her tears trickle down her cheeks and due to her pain and rage she felt with them. "Leave me the fuck alone now-!"

_Bang! _Xavier's emitted a huge telekinetic blast from his soul in pure rage which caused all the glass to break on the claw machines and the ticket booth machine to slam onto the ground. His actions made the men stagger backwards in fear which enabled Susan to release her grip from Frank. Cornelius and Adeline ran away in fear Roxanne who chased after them in anger which made Xavier smile.

**Serves them right! **Xavier thought happily as folded his arms as he smiled at the trio who fled.

"Shit! What the fuck just happened you guys see that!" Earl looked around to where the machines were.

Frank stood by Sam then mumbled "Yeah. That's fucking insane!"

Susan whipped out her mobile phone and walked backwards until she bumped into a claw machine she typed frantically and quickly found the writing application. "Aiden?!" she whispered to herself and typed his name on the device. Her eyes darted wildly in the air for any sign of him. "Help me. Please."

Xavier floated above Susan and used his telekinesis to type on her phone:

_Hey Susan. I'm here to aid you. – Aiden._

Susan gave a small smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Just make sure you scare them away alright? So they won't try to follow me in this crowd." She whispered in anxiety. "I had an awkward relationship with them. Please _don't _strangle them." She begged.

**_This day keeps getting better and better! _** Thought happily and fist pumped the air, he then typed:

_Say no more! – Aiden._

The message made Susan smile with happiness as she kept her phone in her hands. His soul descended onto the ground before he decided to walk amongst the three men and his icy cold presence made them all shiver as he paced back and forth between the men.

"Shit. What's up with this cold ass breeze?!" Sam rubbed his arms furiously where he stood and huddles close two his two friends as they all shivered in fright.

Xavier created a dense pressure around the men's body to keep them stagnant which made them scared as they struggled to move the body muscles. He used his telekinesis to make Earl's phone to levitate to his face and touched his mobile with his ethereal hand before he spoke through it.

"_Hey Fuck-Face!_" Xavier's voice emitted through the phone. "_If you or anyone of your pathetic wretched-ass friends even think about laying your dirty fucking hands on beautiful woman right over there! I swear on my life! I'll beat the living crap out of you! You have no idea how much men like you piss me off so much! Mrs. Holmes is a married woman for fuck's sake she doesn't want your company anymore and you know what kind of company I'm referring to! You have no fucking idea how lucky you are since I can't go all out on you three and do as I please! Like I do to those other annoying assholes who get on my fucking nerves on a daily basis!_"

"Wait. You're the one doing this to us!" Earl trembled as he asked.

"_Nah! _It's the_ milkman _from across my street!" Xavier yelled sarcastically.

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"I wouldn't want an ass like yourself knowing my name!"

"Are you one of Susan's ex-boyfriends or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Shit! So you are her ex-"

"That information is classified! Fuck-face!"

"So you are her ex-boyfriend shit-!"

"Are you listening to me?! I said the _information _is _classified it's none of your dam business!_ Dip-shit! I ought to slap a dictionary and a thesaurus into your frigging face!?"

"Shit! Sorry! How do you know about this situation were in?" Earl panicked.

"Figure it out yourself. Smartass." Xavier chuckled.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you some kind of mind reader?"

"Telepath. To be exact." Xavier lied. "To keep you _men _in place." Xavier coughed before he continued. "I swear if I ever catch any of you three following her in this amusement park, I will track the three of you down and gladly put all of you all in hospital! I won't give to shits if you end up dead! Alright! Take Sam and Earl with you now! And leave her alone! Can't you see that she's clearly pissed with you three lingering around her like flies on shit?! Huh?!"

"Look I'm sorry! I swear we'll will just let me go!"

"You better Fuck-face or else your dead!" Xavier freed Earl and the others from their imprisonment and watched them flee from Susan in fear.**_ I glad you're safe Susan. _**Xavier thought as he walked to Susan.

"Thanks Aiden. You're such a good help." Susan looked around at the destruction and winced before she scurried off and went to the furthest bench she could see from the destruction then promptly sat her mobile on her left leg. "I can't thank you enough for what you did and I'm glad you went overboard with the destruction although I can't help but feel bad for the person who has to clean up the glass. Who was Earl speaking to?" Xavier followed suit and floated above her he used his telekinesis to type on her phone.

_I hate seeing you so upset Susan! So I dialled this man's number, I forgot his name. He's a telepath and he can predict the future an hour in advance, I heard him tell the guys to go fuck off and leave you alone. That guy's totally awesome and cracks me up! He called Frank a Fuck-Face! Ha! That man cracks me up! I'm still laughing my ass off but you can't here me! - Aiden._

"Thank you." Susan chortled. "But you spelt hear wrong Aiden it's spelt h-e-a-r like I hear you, not h-e-r-e as in I'm here at camp."

_Oh my bad. Jodie and I passed by and I wanted to help you while she's busy with other things. What's up with those three guys anyway?! do you know them? – Aiden. _

"We go _way _back Aiden. I was… Aiden you don't need to know what happened between me and them alright. I was younger I was so different and wild and… I made _a lot_ of _stupid _choices and I had to deal with many consequences. Now I just need to put the past behind me and move forward."

_Maybe you should accept who you are instead of forgetting the worst parts of your life. - Aiden_

"You're really are wise Aiden."

_I don't mean to brag but I do say so myself ha-ha. Thanks! I read a lot of books when I'm bored. - Aiden _

"That's good. Well my past made me who I am today. A more reserved, calm and quiet person. Well at least I think I am... until the past catches up to me I guess... Where is Jodie by the way?"

_I dunno. I'm not good with directions. You're not the stupid type Susan. You're so caring and you just need to learn from the past and present to help you shape your future. You're so amazing, kind and so, so caring I really, really love what you do! I wish people were so caring like you helping others and all. I really love and appreciate that you truly, truly do want to help Jodie and be there for her. I wish there were more nice people like you. I truly, honestly do appreciate what you're doing… despite my destruction and short temper I cause around Jodie from time to time. I've even learned from my mistakes in the past. - Aiden. _

"Thanks Aiden. I'm glad you're changing for the better now." Susan smiled. "Please don't use vulgar language around Jodie alright and please don't mention this at all to her. She-she can't see this r-right?"

_No. Course not! Susan. And I promise I won't use vulgar language around her. Well I gotta to float now. With all the Pun intended. Jodie's getting impatient and wants to eat her cotton candy and go and see more of the park! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXXX!– Aiden._

"Aw. So sweet." She smiled at the message while Xavier fisted pumped the air.

_I love you so much. Xoxoxoxoxo! - Aiden._

"Ok…" Susan muttered and Xavier noticed her confused facial expression. "You seem a bit too _happy _for my liking, no offence."

Xavier sighed deeply and phased his foot through the ground in frustration. "Shit!"

_Sorry I got a bit carried away. - Aiden._

Susan decided to quickly delete all of the writing which made Xavier smile while she strolled around the amusement park to find the others. Not knowing that Xavier loitered a few feet behind her.

* * *

Roxanne stood by a wooden bench that her friends sat on that was opposite a merry-go-round in the middle of the amusement park.

"Honestly. Who else I could rely on?" Roxanne folded her arms and glanced at her friends who shook in fear. "I need you two with me to be my witnesses and to confront Susan!"

"Roxanne we I love you dearly," Adeline placed her hands over her heart, "but we an'it going with you!"

"Why?"

"Have you not watched the movie Carrie?"

"No."

"That movie is scary as hell." Cornelius intervened. "And we just witnessed some scary _Carrie _shit right there in reality!" he gestured his hands in the air.

"It's just a stupid movie to scare people." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "And Susan's powers are probably next to none compared to that demon child anyway. Plus everyone knows the ending to that movie and I know you both didn't watch that horror movie."

"We finally did Roxanne and we got chills back then and now. We also watched _Lake Placid _it came out this year."

"That's not a scary horror movie. It's a piece of crap." Roxanne watched her friends fold their arms and narrowed their eyes at her. "Fine. I'll confront her myself."

"Good luck." Cornelius and Adeline waved Roxanne goodbye as she departed from them and went to find Susan.

* * *

Roxanne walked around the park and was about to call her husband Rick until she spotted him in his bright red coat and baby blue jeans. He walked among a small crowd of people and she dragged him to one side by his arm.

"Babe! Careful of my drink." Rick held tightly onto his large cup of orange juice in his free hand while Roxanne dragged him near a candy floss stand. "Tell me what's up?"

"Susan Holmes that's what. I'm just so glad I found you."

"Is she here?"

"Of course." Roxanne sad angrily, she recollected the events of what her she saw with her friends to do with Susan to Rick.

The events made Rick's spin shiver. "Shit." he covered his mouth in fear. "This is serious daunting _Carrie _shit."

"Really Rick?" Roxanne folded her arms in annoyance.

"What?" He put his hands on his hips. "Have you really not seen-?"

"No-I-haven't-watched-the-movie!" Roxanne snapped. "Alright. It seems overrated."

"Chill Babe I was only asking." He placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Are you sure you want to confront Susan after what she did today?"

"Yeah. We leave our baby out of this. And I need your full support Honey. I still want Jodie to apologise to us at least and I want an apology from that Wicked Witch after what she did to my car after she fled with her husband."

Rick placed his hand over his mouth. "_Fine_-"

Roxanne kissed her husband cheeks. "I love you so much-"

"But have to be careful we're dealing with serious telekinetic here. We can't get her pissed ok?"

"Yeah sure." Roxanne said confidently. "We _need _to find her."

The couple walked around the park, they walked in small crowds of people and past a lot of stands and eventually found Susan on the other side of the amusement park on a bench. Susan stared at the purple bouncy castle that was on a hill along with other smaller rides in the park and decided to phone Nathan but her phone kept on freezing. Xavier floated on top of the back on the arm rest of the bench and watched the clouds in the sky before he smiled at Susan.

"I hate this mobile phone…" Susan grumbled to herself.

"I know how you feel." Xavier mouthed.

"Work! " She hissed at the device and smashed the buttons. She only noticed the couple when they stood in front of her.

"Susan." Roxanne said in a monotone voice.

"Roxanne. Rick." Susan replied in the same manner.

"So how are you Susan?" Rick asked kindly although Susan heard the fear in his voice which made her give a curious look at him.

"Other than my phone playing up and some other mishaps. I'm-great." She said in a monotone voice bored eyes. "So how's Marcus?"

"He's doing great he's here with his dad and uncle in the amusement park." Rick gestured his free arm behind himself.

"So?" Roxanne paused and scratched the back of her neck. "How's your daughter feeling?"

"She's good." Susan put her phone in her pocket. "So how are you Rick?"

"I'm good and I've been promoted in my job." Susan shook her head in interest. "As an-"

"So how's Phillip?" Roxanne interrupted.

"Why are you asking?" Susan snapped. **_You Bitch!_**

"I was only asking." Roxanne countered innocently.

"He's getting by each day, like me." Susan glanced at the floor.

"Is _he_ alright?" she asked with concern.

"Why you both talking to me?!" Susan snapped and glared at the couple which caused them to take a step back.

Xavier stood and glared and the couple. **_I should probably get rid of the both of you._**

"Sorry. I had a really on-off day today."

"I was wondering if you remembered about the apology that Marcus wanted to hear from Jodie. And since he's unavailable now Rick and I want to hear an apology from your misunderstood but wonderful little angel in person." Unknown to the trio Xavier floated to Rick who shivered slightly from his presence.

"Roxanne. That was months ago." Susan folded her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "I'm _really _not in the _mood _to talk about this-"

"You _did _inform your sweet little angel about this right Susan-?" Xavier used his telekinesis and tipped Rick's drink onto Roxanne's face and white jacket which made her scream in terror.

**_This is too fun! _**Xavier thought to himself as he smiled happily and floated back to watch from a distance.

"You! Bitch!" Roxanne shrieked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Susan?!" Rick gripped his hair in alarm and saw the state of his wife.

"I didn't do anything." Susan argued and took a step forward.

"Of _course _not!" Roxanne shouted sarcastically and clenched her fists.

"It's probably the wind-"

"Fuck you Susan!" Roxanne gestured her middle finger at Susan.

"Are you always on your period when we meet Roxanne or do you always act like an ass on a daily basis?!" Susan shook her head in aggravation. "Honestly! I haven't got time this shitty-ass sulking of yours! Its water it's not like you're allergic to it."

"Of course you'd know it's my time of the month wouldn't you Susan!?" Roxanne whispered angrily at Susan.

"So I am right them." Susan whispered in triumph.

"Just stay out of my mind, you telekinetic wielding whore."

"It's actually telepathy you brainless bitch!"

Xavier clapped his ethereal hands together which emitted no noise. "Thank you!" he mouthed Xavier nodded his head in approval at Susan. "Roxanne get your facts straight!"

"Fuck you Susan." Rick said with disgust. "We're trying to be nice and this is how you treat us like garbage?"

Xavier gave him the couple the middle finger which he knew would not be seen by the couple. Before he jolted in fear. **_Shit! I'm late! I hope she doesn't get pissed with me! _** Before he flew out of the amusement park.**_ I hate being so dam busy!_**

**_If had a million dollars every time someone said to me._** Susan thought sadly before she answered. "You must be referring to yourself since you always flirt with _my _husband whenever you get the chance to!" Susan pointed to herself to emphasis her fact. "You horny ass slut! You need to start thinking with your brain and not your vagina when your around my husband who you I know you want to fuck."

Roxanne felt her skin prick up in fear. **_Screw this mind reading bitch!_** "In your dreams Susan." She smirked at the angry woman in front of her. "You wish I was hitting on your husband so you could blame me for something. Because I have no idea what-the-fuck your talking about. You probably had a vivid nightmare." She confidently flicked her long red hair. "Actually I was referring to the time when you kept on sleeping with a whole heap of men when you were single. When you was my upstairs neighbour in the apartment we lived at, long before I met my loving husband. It was a nightmare for me! Hearing your activity every fucking night."

"It wasn't every night! You over exaggerating cunt! My private life is none of your fucking business Roxanne and you never once complained to me! So what the fuck?! You don't even know the whole story!" Susan thought angrily as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"You really are a slut." Rick shook his head in disgust. "I'm surprised Phillip married and you and your stank ass vagina."

"Go fuck yourself Rick." Susan flicked her hands at him.

"Oh yeah you'd like that wouldn't you Slut?! Maybe you're the one who should think with your brain and not with your filthy vagina the whole time. If you're the one fucking multiple guys left right and centre like the whore you are. Isn't one dick at a time enough for you?! I wonder how you cope at work." He shoved her back. **_That's for hitting Roxanne bitch!_** "Plus. You're just jealous of our marriage! Roxanne _is _a saint."

"Ha! You _really believe that?!_" Susan looked at Roxanne in disgust and folded her arms. "_No one's perfect!_ She kept on pestering me with her friends after I repeatedly told her on numerous occasions, Jodie wasn't well and they still continued to chastise me about my parenting skills and about Jodie's where abouts! When I told her my daughter wasn't well!"

"All you had to do was bring her to the door and she could apologise but no." Roxanne rolled her eyes at Susan. "You Susan Holmes just _had _to make your life into a real-life drama." Roxanne folded her arms and gave Susan an intimidated look. "Hence why my friends and I went off on you."

"Roxanne I saw you run over your ex-boyfriend the day you married Rick-"

"That's none of your dam business Susan." Rick interrupted Susan. "Plus my wife explained to me why that asshole deserved it. You're _so_ invidious, that you wish you were my wife she can afford all the expensive shit that you wish you and your husband could have! You're the one teaching Jodie with your witch craft my wife's seen you-"

"Jodie has powers that she can't control _Aiden _is the reason why-!"

"Own up to your responsibilities you lying witch! This is exactly how Jodie always acts around people and she gets it from you!" Rick said angrily and shook his head in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why must you lie? How low will you stoop to blame others for your own actions?! Ay-den isn't even real!" Roxanne shouted.

"It's pronounced I-den! Not! Ay-den!" Susan growled.

"Yeah right!"

"Calm down Honey." Rick held his wife's hands and took a deep breath. "We can't afford to get her pissed."

"You know what I'm done. I can repeat myself now until the end of time to the both of you but I'll never managed to convince you. There wouldn't be enough time in my existence on yours on this earth to convince you I'm telling the truth. My patience has run out to get this simple piece of information to be drilled into your pathetic excuse of a brain! I'm done talking to you guys nicely! You're both talking bullshit language and I'm tired of repeating myself like a parrot! So just get out of my sight Whore take your ignorant, pathetic excuse of a low-life husband with you, your stank-ass vagina and your profane body odour before the smell literally kills someone today. I don't even want to know how the both of you get intimate!"

"Roxanne. Honey-bear." Rick whispered into his wife's ear. "Don't react to her alright-"

Susan took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "I wouldn't be surprised if the people who drive the garbage truck hasn't accidently confused you for horrid toxic waste shit your probably killing the ecosystem! Or maybe someone in this amusement park has already mistaken you for a garbage bin. Don't forget to take your dirty hair extensions with you I'm referring to the ones in your nostrils and head by the way! _And your sour ass attitude because you're making the sour candy look so sweet it's unreal! And if you don't get the fucking message I'll shove my ten inch heels up your narrow ass crack! Got! That! Cunt!_" Susan's breathed quickly to get her breath back, Roxanne shook with rage. "I hope Marcus turns out to be more open minded than you two ignorant parents. You fucking lowlifes! And you know what just to make you so fucking happy I'm apologising on behalf of Jodie alright she doesn't want to see you she'll get upset!" Susan gestured her hands in annoyance. "There. You happy now?!" her comment caused Roxanne to shake with rage.

* * *

Jodie leaped happily with the other children in the large purple bouncy castle while Aiden floated outside at the back of the bouncy castle and looked below at the amusement park. He soon noticed Susan with Roxanne and Rick which made his mood drop.

'Jodie! You might want to see this!' Aiden yelled and immediately grabbed her attention who held on to the back of the bouncy castle and looked though his sight.

**_Why are they talking to Mommy?!_** Jodie thought in alarm her eyes widen in surprise. **_I thought Uncle Richard scared them all away!_**

'Can I?!' the entity said eagerly, the young girl sensed that he became more apprehensive as he waited for her command.

She furrowed her eyes in anger. **_Don't even think about it-!_**

'What?! _So after everything that ignorant witch did to your foster mother, you're not going to let me fight her?! Are you for real Jodie?!_'

**_Uncle Richard made sure everyone stayed away from Susan who annoyed her and made her upset._**

'Sorta like how I watch over you?'

**_I guess. _**Jodie shrugged her shoulders. **_Except you would have hurt everyone who annoyed Susan is you were in his position. _**

'Oh. You know me too well!' Aiden chortled. 'I would have mashed up all of their cars if I was that strong.'

**_I'm so glad you're not Aiden!_**

The duo soon saw Rick who he hugged Roxanne from behind for comfort, who shook with rage as she clenched her fists tightly. They saw the two women speak angrily to one another but the duo could not hear them. Rick over Roxanne's fists and whispered something in her ear. Roxanne elbowed her husband to loosen his grip on her then went up to Susan and struck her on upper and lower part of the left side of her face with her fists, it made Susan stagger backwards.

"Mommy!" Jodie screamed in fear and her heart pounded frantically from the adrenaline in her body, she slammed her fists on the castle.

'_Oh hell no!_' Aiden rose higher into the air in anger 'This _bitch is going down!_' The entity went straight towards Roxanne but the tether held him back to venture further from the girl he was bounded to, his vision begun to distort and he heard a high pitch noise. '_Crap! We're too far I can't reach her-_' he immediately felt his soul jolt further away from her as Jodie clenched her fist. 'Jodie. Are you sure you want to do this you'll-?'

**_Go Aiden! _**The young girl ordered felt slightly dizzy as she scrambled toward the exit.

'_Finally!_' he shouted in excitement as he soared quickly towards his target.

Jodie begun to feel slightly dizzy but managed to wobble back to the exit of the bouncy castle as he ran as quick as her small legs would carry her towards Nathan and Cole. She when she approached Nathan and Cole and told them what she saw though Aiden's sight while he soared toward his target and conjured up a plan for Roxanne's punishment.

* * *

**Author Note: **Carrie (1974) movie belongs to Brian Russell De Palma and Carrie the novel belongs to Stephen King. Lake Placid directed by Steve Miner.


	10. Chapter 10: Amusement Park Part 3

**Amusement Park Part 3**

Susan shielded her face and gritted her teeth as she felt the left side of her face sting from the impact. "Ah! Crap!" she staggered backwards and bent forward in pain.

Rick yanked Roxanne's arm to pull her away from Susan. "Roxanne what the _hell _is wrong with you! _Do you want that fucking witch to kill us?!_" Rick whispered irately in her ear and gestured towards Susan. "She already apologised on behalf of her daughter!"

"This witch right here-!" Roxanne was cut off by Aiden who strangled her windpipe. She felt the entity's cold presence around her neck and face so immediately grabbed her throat gently with her hands.

Rick immediately grabbed his wife's shoulders from the side. "Roxanne?! _Roxanne?! Honey?!_" he said in alarm. She soon knelt on the floor with one knee so he knelt down tapped her back firmly.

Before long Susan decided went to Roxanne's side despite the horrid sensation she felt on her face worsen. She decided to lend a hand by and tapped the woman's back to help out Rick but when she felt Aiden's presence around her neck and face she had goose bumps on her skin.

"_Aiden!_" Susan whispered in fear. "_I don't need your help!_" Susan whispered in fear.

'Don't ever slap Susan again you disrespectful bitch! I don't give to shits if you can't hear me! Fuck you!' Aiden roared loudly in Roxanne's ears.

Rick allowed his wife to brace against his body as she struggled to breathe. He moved her long hair from behind her back and also felt the entity's presence. "_You crazy bitch!_" he whispered indignantly to Susan, then clenched his fists until his knuckles went white. He glowered at Susan who frowned at him and looked down sadly. "How could you do this to us Susan?! Get your hands off my wife! Now!" Rick shouted at her and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh! For the _love _of God!" Susan quarrelled back.

"Are you for real?!" Rick felt dumbstruck. "You're strangling my wife with telekinesis you bitch!"

Finally Jodie, Nathan and Cole arrived and met up with Susan and the others. "Jodie! Stop this! Now!" Susan demanded.

"Blaming her daughter?! What the hell?!" Rick mumbled to himself as he narrowed his eyes at Susan. "She was clearly nowhere in sight?!" Rick pulled Roxanne closer to himself and shuffled slightly away from Susan.

"Jodie tell Aiden to stop _now!_" Nathan begged as he tapped Jodie's shoulder.

"Dear Lord! Jodie…" Cole shook with fear as he looked at Roxanne.

"Fuck! These guys believe in Susan too?!" Rick sighed in sadness. **_Susan probably brainwashed them all._**

Susan, Nathan and Cole noticed the sadistic look on Jodie's face toward Roxanne. Susan held Roxanne's shoulders.

"_Roxanne!_" Rick shouted in fear as she struggled to breathe.

"Jodie! Stop this now!" Nathan quarrelled.

'Hell no!' the entity retorted angrily. 'Fuck this bitch! She should suffer for her actions!'

"You're suffocating her! You have to stop this! Now!" Nathan pleaded and knelt beside Jodie.

'This bitch deserves every last ounce of my rage!' Aiden screamed at Nathan.

The sadistic stare that Jodie gave Roxanne made her foster mother tremble in anxiety. "Jodie! You have to listen us!" Susan pleaded.

Nathan controlled Jodie's shoulders to face him. "Jodie tell Aiden to stop _immediately! You're killing her!_" He gestured his hands towards Roxanne.

Cole walked over to Jodie before he said "Princess please listen to us. You have to stop Aiden." Cole said to Jodie

The young girl looked at Nathan and snapped out of her trance, she trembled in fear as she saw the danger Roxanne was in.**_ Aiden stop!_**

'Hell! No!' the entity protested. 'You're not the _boss _of me!'

**_Please Aiden! _**Jodie clasped her hands in apprehension.

"Aiden! Jodie! Enough!" Cole shouted in alarm.

"He won't _listen_ to me!" Jodie shook her head in fear. "_He won't listen to me!_" Jodie cried as tears trickled down her cheeks. Roxanne's put her entire weight on her husband for support as she put her hands on the floor.

"Marcus _needs_ his mother Jodie!" Susan begged. "Please _don't _take that away from him!" Susan pleaded and gave Jodie a despondent look.

"Jodie… please…" Nathan whispered in fright. "Don't make Marcus loose his mother because of Aiden… Jodie…"

**_ENOUGH AIDEN! You're going too far! _**Jodie screamed in her thoughts loudly which dazed Aiden and forced him to let go of her wind pipe. He flew backwards in confusion. Roxanne slapped her hands on the floor and gasped for air.

Susan stood up in relief, when she looked at Jodie her stomach churned with fear. "Shit."

'That's exactly what you deserve! You ungrateful ass!' Aiden bellowed as he floated high above Roxane.

"Honey! Speak to me. You alright?" Rick asked while he pulled Roxanne up with himself as she coughed for a while.

'She'll live!' Aiden cheered happily and flew back to Jodie who shook with unease. 'I wasn't going to kill her anyway just so you know.'

"I knew it!" Roxanne shouted, she swayed on her feet then gripped onto Rick's frozen water bottle which was in his coat pocket. "You're a horrid example to your own child!" _Thwack!_ Roxanne struck the left side of Susan with her husband's the frozen water bottle. Susan screamed in agony and held the left side of her face again.

"_Mommy!_" Jodie shouted and rushed to her foster mother's side along with Nathan and Cole.

"I hope that hurt you filthy whore! Phillip doesn't deserve to be married to a powerhouse freak like you!"

Aiden healed Susan's face. 'This bitch is asking for it!'

**_No! Aiden! Don't kill her! Please!_** Jodie pleaded.

'She harmed you foster mother twice! I'm done with this low class bitch!' Aiden yanked on Roxanne's collar briefly which made her loose her balance.

"What is wrong with you?!" Cole said in anger at Roxanne. "Susan has no powers!"

"She does!" Roxanne snapped at Cole.

"Roxanne stop she will kill you!" Rick whispered.

"She already strangled me in front of an audience!" Roxanne screamed in rage. "If it wasn't for her child being present she would have tried to assassinate me!" She pointed at Susan.

"It's pronounced I-den not Ay-den! And he _is _real!" Jodie spoke up and Susan put her hand out to protect her. "You just can't see him-!"

"I don't know why you believe Susan has powers or a gift, because she doesn't." Nathan argued. "This might be hard to believe but Jodie is tied to another soul it where she gets her powers from."

"Yeah right." Rick mocked Nathan before he spoke to Susan. "You and your daughter have satanic gift! This crowd," he gestured toward the few small group of people in front of him that looked at them from afar, "has witnessed your powers. So has the whole neighbourhood. There's always strange events around your house ever since Jodie left! Your car shook on its own when the car alarm went off! I witnessed it myself!" Rick proudly pointed to himself. "And to top it all off on the day you left, Roxanne's Lamborghini-"

"Yes my _expensive Lamborghini diablo!_" Roxanne interrupted him. "Was destroyed the same day you left the neighbourhood I only had that car for two hours! Two! Fucking! Hours!" She held her two index fingers high to emphasize her point to everyone. "Do you know how expensive my car was?! I won that car with the lottery money and now it's all down the drain because of your evil witchcraft!" Roxanne chastised Susan. "That living creature over there used her telekinesis or some other ungodly power to destroy my car!" Roxanne huffed.

'Aw yeah it got destroyed! Richard smashed your car up real good! No one messes with his ex-girlfriend and gives her smack talk about Jodie and her parenting skills! You ungrateful bitch!' Aiden shouted angrily.

"Leave my Mommy alone! She didn't _do _anything! _Aiden did!_" Jodie sulked and hugged her mother.

"Let's go before they hex us Roxanne." Rick whispered to his wife. The distressed couple left without a word away from Susan and the others while the small crowd of people walked away and gave unsure looks at one another. Aiden floated behind the couple while Nathan and Cole helped Susan.

"Jodie and Phillip can't be safe with someone like _that _in their home." Roxanne sighed miserably.

"She'd needs to stay out of their lives for good, or else who knows what would happen to them." Rick pulled his wife's waist closer to him.

"Exactly. It's so horrible, I really do feel sorry for them." Roxanne felt tears in her eyes and sadness wash over her like a cold shower. "I can't even imagine what goes on in their house. How'd they cope with someone like her?"

"I have no idea…"

'Screw you! It's none of your business!' The furious entity was about to strangle the depressed couple but his vision blurred and he heard a high pitch noise as he was held back by the tether. The entity hastily retreated back to Jodie. 'Ugh. This dam cord! Honestly!' he mumbled to himself.

Susan shivered in fright when her eyes met Jodie. Tears trickled down her face from the pain of the water bottle and her guilt. **_What have I done?_**

"We need to get you an ice pack now." Cole said urgently.

"Susan here." Nathan said, he handed Susan his car keys before he departed from her and went with Cole to find an ice pack for her. The remaining trio went silently back to the car park.

* * *

Susan and Jodie silently sat at the back seat in Nathan's car, while Aiden hovered at the driver's seat wondering how to drive the machinery. Jodie awkwardly shuffled her feet as she stared despondently at the floor, Susan looked at the rear view mirror and saw how swelled up the left side of her face was. Aiden hovered above the middle passenger seat and looked back and forth between the two. The nervous woman breathed deeper to ease her fear and pain, the sad girl shuffled toward her and hugged her foster mother silently who stayed motionless as she was lost in her thoughts as feared Aiden's wrath.

Aiden floated next to Susan his presence fogged up the window and he wrote a message.

_I wouldn't of killed her Susan. - Aiden_

Susan wiped off the message with her hand. "Look Aiden, Jodie it's all my fault." Susan wept. She wiped off the message with the sleeve of her coat and sighed heavily. "I'm _so _sorry Jodie… I was _really _angry."

"I'm _sorry _too. I saw Roxanne punch you and I wanted Aiden to hurt her-"

"Jodie I appreciate what you and Aiden were trying to do for me today, but you don't know the whole story between Roxanne and I-"

"But I-"

"Jodie listen." The woman's voice became sterner. "It's for your own good. It's best that you and Aiden stop getting involved in adult conversations all together ok. I can look out for myself I'm an adult." She quickly glanced at the rear view mirror as she looked at the swelling on her face again. "Look. Rick, Roxanne and I were arguing and I said something really horrible to Roxanne which I can't repeat to you and Aiden. She got so mad that she ended up hitting my face. Twice. If I knew how to dodge properly I wouldn't be in this mess now."

**_Would you tell Mommy for me Aiden?_** Jodie placed her head on Susan's lap and closed her eyes.

'No. You'll probably just get into even _more _trouble.' The entity replied sadly.

"Ok." The young girl sighed sadly. "I understand Mommy."

"Good." Susan said with relief then gently kissed Jodie's forehead. The adrenaline left Jodie's body and she begun to feel dizzy from the side effects from extending the tether and soon drifted off to sleep.

Susan's phone vibrated and she realised an unknown number was on her phone and decided to answered it before she placed the phone to her ears. "Hello? Who's calling?" she asked quietly.

"You know who it is." Xavier spoke on the other end of the line.

"Impossible!" She whispered in alarm and grabbed the recorder from Jodie's bag that was in front of the middle seat and put it on. "How the hell did you get my number?" she whispered in shock.

"Well why did you answer a number that you didn't you don't recognise?"

"That's not for you to know." Susan said sternly.

"Understood. Put the recorder down now and step outside the car."

"How-?"

"I can clearly hear the voice recorder on the other end of the line." He said bitterly. "Now would you _so_ _kindly _step out of the car, to continue our conversation."

"No. I'm hanging-"

"Up the phone?" Xavier finished her sentence. "You do that and I guarantee you now that you _will_ regret that choice. My _"friend"_ would appreciate it if you co-operated with me Mrs. Holmes!"

"Screw you!" She whispered irritably, she gently moved Jodie's head to the opposite car seat before she quietly exited the car and shut the door behind her and felt Aiden's presence linger near the phone.

"Finally." Xavier said with relief.

Susan clenched her free hand by her side. "I swear if you harm any one of my family again I'll-"

"You'll what?!" he scoffed. "You have no powers of your own."

"Can't you just leave my family alone?" You already put my husband in hospital now he can't sleep well most nights and I swear he gets vivid nightmares now. He wakes up screaming from his sleep."

"So? He'll get over it he's a grown man not a child."

"Fuck you!"

"Hmm. We're coincidently sort of in the same boat."

"Were _nothing _alike." Susan gestured her hand in the air in annoyance.

"You lied to your husband for three weeks while you visited Jodie and I knocked some sense into him exactly three weeks ago from this day. It's an odd coincidence."

"He could _have _died that day!"

"True. And yet he's still by your side I made sure he never die. And he never did. It's why I still don't regret what I did to him. You should start to appreciate him more."

"I. Do." She stormed off to the front of the car and the tethered entity followed behind her. "But what about all the other people you murdered and harmed _Xavier Knight_ or should I call you Hans Avenue?! Because they don't sound like rumours to me if the CIA's looking for your ass now-!"

"Shut your fucking trap!" Xavier gritted his teeth.

'Don't ever talk to Susan like that! You Asshole!' Aiden screamed down the phone line.

"You're making my "friend" get seriously pissed off over here and I'm stopping her from wanting to beat the shit out of you!" he coughed on the other end of the line before he continued to speak. "Anyway. We're going off topic Mrs. Holmes. I want $225 from you."

'Why? Is this man so honestly lazy that he needs a normal person to give him money?' Aiden felt annoyed. 'Why can't he steal it from a bank himself? This lazy-ass-'

"In return I'll make an exchange with you." Xavier said calmly this made Aiden listen with interest. "I want to make an exchange with at you at the Daylight Dream Diner it's near Fairholt station. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah… I do." she said half-heartedly as she brushed her fingers with her hair behind her ear.

"Good. The diner is a few blocks away from the station you can't miss it… I'll write down the details outside of the in car silver Jaguar XJ8 your stood next to now when you arrive back from the Department of Paranormal Activities."

"Alright." She tapped her foot on the floor quickly. "In exchange for exactly what?"

"You'll see when you get there."

'_Crap!_' Aiden whispered furiously.

**_Why me?! _**She placed her hand on her forehead briefly as she noticed a group of adults happily talk amongst themselves as they strolled close by Nathan's car.

"Will meet at the diner for 8pm tonight and don't even think about telling a single soul about this conversation. Understood?" Xavier ordered Susan.

"What happens if I tell?"

Suddenly the group of people stopped their actions and turned and face in the direction of Susan and Aiden. Both of them noticed the whites in the people's eyes. They all looked at Susan as if they wanted to tear her limb from limb which made her cringe in fear and back up against the car as they all begun to clenched their fists and stretch their necks.

"Oh! Fuck!" She staggered back against the car in fright and place her hand over her heart that pumped fast.

"You just had to ask didn't you Mrs. Holmes." Xavier growled.

'Whoa!' Aiden was baffled. 'I won't let them hurt you Susan! I promise!'

"You do _not_ want to experience my "_friend's_" wrath! You already ticked her off once so don't stupid and do it again! You don't want to imagine what she can do to those you tell." Susan kept her back up against Nathan's car and Aiden prepared himself to make a shield in front of her. "She's capable of feats far greater than you can imagine. Not even the law can her in prison which what makes _us _so dangerous. I have no control over her actions, well theoretically no one does."

'Wait is Xavier tied to a soul-?' Aiden thought out loud.

"So we have a deal or not?"

She shook her in defeat. "Y-y-yeah w-we do."

The group of people spun around on one foot and faced the direction they previously faced and their body jerked forward slightly before they continued to walk forward as if nothing happened to them.

"Great." Xavier replied. "See you at eight." He disconnected the phone line.

Susan felt distraught and sat on the floor by the wheel of the car. She made herself as small as she could. The entity had to settle for his soul to phase through Susan's tears which made him tremble in sadness.

'It's not fair…" Aiden murmured sadly, and pretended to wipe the tears off Susan's face. "It's really not fair...' So he swiftly grabbed Susan's old mobile from her pocket which didn't faze her in the slightest as she stared at the floor lost in thought.

"No one wonder he's still on the run with the amount of powers they have he's practically unstoppable…" she placed her chin on her knees and wept.

He typed frantically on her old phone and found the note pad application and wrote:

_One day he'll get what he deserves!_

"Yeah. But when will that be?"

'When I see that man's face! I'll make sure of it!' the entity fumed.

"I'm _so _stupid." She cried and wiped the tears in her eyes while she heard her phone keys click frantically.

_Don't blame yourself Susan!_

"I have _no_ evidence Aiden and I can't tell anyone or else Xavier will harm them!" She briefly looked at the back passenger door of Nathan's car. "Aiden. Is Jodie still asleep?"

_Yes._

"Thank God. Now you have to promise me that when she wakes up you do _not_ tell her about the conversation I had with this man. Not even Nathan or Cole must know about this, or their lives _will_ be in danger."

_But… I've told Jodie everything that she wants to know and keeping a secret from her seems wrong plus she knows when you're really upset even when you lie about it. And she can feel my emotional presence though the cord that bonds us which doesn't help._

"Can she read your thoughts?"

_No. And I'm glad she can't. _

She was relieved about the situation. "Oh Please. Aiden. I'm counting on you." "I need your full cooperation on this. No one must know. I can't put anyone's lives in jeopardy it's not like I have the power to go back in time."

_What should I say if Jodie asks me what's wrong with you?_

"Just tell her that what I'm going through is confidential-it means a private matter. You know something say that to everyone who asks you, and I'll do the same if anyone gets suspicious about me."

'More like seriously concerned about you.' Aiden said sadly, as much as Aiden wanted to disobey Susan he decided to stick to her words.

_I understand. I promise. I won't tell her. _

"Thank you so much Aiden." She cried with joy and stood up.

She carefully opened the door and erased the message on the voice recorder while Aiden clicked on her old phone in the air before Susan shut the door and turned round to read the message.

_Just be careful ok Susan you don't really believe him do you?! Xavier Night probably will have back up with him! I've watched more than enough movies and TV programmes to know he's lying, he's the bad guy AND they never play by the rules he'll have back up! _

"Oh Aiden… Knight is spelled with a K." Susan laughed half-heartedly. The entity quickly amended his mistake.

_I wish I could beat the crap out if this man!_

"That's not an option Aiden! Don't be so stupid haven't you learned from what you did to Roxanne or Marcus?"

_You must have wanted to be the crap out him to?!_

"Yes. After what he did to Phillip." She folded her arms in annoyance. "But that's not the point."

_I wish you could literally punch him backwards in time so far before time and the depths of time and space even existed._

"What?! That's impossible-?"

"Susan!" Cole said happily as he waved to Susan and held the blue ice pack high in his hand with Nathan by his side.

"Shit!" Susan cursed, she grabbed the phone in the air and deleted the writing Aiden wrote on the phone application.

'This is _so_ not fair.' Aiden lamented as he floated above the roof of Nathan's car and looked up at the sky. 'I don't want to see you go. What if you never come back? Jodie needs the three of you and so do I. This fucking asshole better bring you back in one piece or I'll make him beg for mercy.' Aiden stayed at the top of the car while the trio went inside the car and Nathan drove them back to the Department of Paranormal Activates.

* * *

Nathan parked his car at the DPA car park and carried Jodie from his car all the way to her bed while she slept. Cole made sure Susan got help from one of the doctors in the department before they headed back to the office next to Jodie's room. Soon Nathan joined the duo in the office while Aiden grabbed BunnyGruff from the bed and placed her beside Jodie's head. Cole used the control panel to switch off all the lights except the living room lights, Jodie begun to wake up and decided to look through Aiden's sight. The tethered entity went close to Susan's swelling before he circled around the trio who all sat the desk.

"I think it's best to say that we keep Jodie indoors now Susan." Nathan said desolately. "For Jodie and Aiden's safety. Aiden almost killed that woman today for goodness sake. I know they were trying to protect you but their actions were going too far. I know they would do the same for us if Cole and I were in danger… but they have to stop this before they end up taking someone's life..."

The young girl felt the tethered entity's sadness. **_I thought you did a good job on healing Mommy by the way. _**

'You're just saying that to make me feel better." The entity sulked as he flew above Jodie's head. "I did a crap job of doing that. I don't understand whenever I heal you, you end up alright, but with Susan and anyone else for that matter it doesn't work.'

**_Maybe their injures are worse than mine- sorry Aiden I was trying to help._**

'It's alright you're right anyway.'

Jodie felt saddened by Nathan's comment. **_We didn't plan on killing her… I was so angry… if only I acted sooner on Aiden. _**

'Don't blame yourself Jodie.' Aiden spoke sadly.

**_And you really need to calm down AND stop strangling people!_**

'We both wanted _her _to suffer-'

**_But you went too far Aiden now I might never ever go outside! _**Jodie's eyebrows furrowed in concern and hugged her toy for reassurance. **_Aiden what's wrong with Mommy?_**

'What she's going through is private matter and before you ask, she told me to say that to everyone she doesn't want you or any other person to know about it. I swear.' Aiden flew into the apartment in case the monsters showed up.

'Could you do one small thing for me?'

"Yeah. Sure Aiden. I'll do anything for you. Like you do for me." Jodie whispered happily.

'Hug Susan for me. While you're at it hug Nathan and Cole as well.'

"Sure Aiden." Jodie nodded and got up from her bed and went straight into the office and hugged all the adults except for the female doctor which made them all smile as they hugged her back. "This is from Aiden!" her comment made all the adults happy. Soon the female doctor left the office.

"I'll be back soon alright Aiden. There's no need to worry about me." Susan kissed Jodie's forehead lightly. "That's for you Aiden…"

"Come on Susan I'll walk you to the car park." Cole said as he got up from his seat with Susan who followed him out to the corridor.

Jodie waved happily to Susan briefly before Nathan took her into her room again. Aiden never took his sight off Susan and Cole until shut the doors behind themselves. Aiden's rage caused a wave of telekinetic energy to travel throughout the corridor which caused the lights to flicker wildly.

**_Aiden calm down alright. Everything will be fine. _**Jodie thought, she felt Aiden become sad though the tether that bonded them as she huddled under the pink covers on her bed with BunnyGuff.**_ What's wrong?_**

'Get some rest Jodie you'll need it.' The entity advised her. **_I swear if I ever cross paths with Xavier and his friend I'll make sure they won't live to see another day!_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lamghini car company was founded by Ferruccio Lamborghini.


	11. Chapter 11: Stipulation

**Stipulation**

With everything set Susan travelled to Fairholt station via the train, she applied the ice pack on her swelling for every ten minutes of her journey before she arrived at her destination which took an hour to get to, with the help of Aiden's constant healing reduced Susan's swelling by half in size and she could open her eye fully. The woman turned right as she left the station and briskly walked down the long street as she wasn't too fond of the grey clouds that loomed overhead in the dull grey sky the second she arrived at her destination she decided to put the ice pack in her beige handbag. The dark sky made the baby blue neon lights of the Day Light Dream Diner stand out more.

Susan swiftly entered the diner and realized just how packed it was. Every stool at the counter was taken which made her curse under her breath. **_Shit! The perfect seats are gone! It would have been the perfect opportunity to escape if things ever escalate… _**The smell of the cooked food would have made her mouth drool if she didn't feel so edgy about Xavier's possession power.

The woman took a deep breath begun to turn left then walk down further into the diner and scanned the area carefully as all of the seats were taken except for one at the far end of the diner that was next to a huge window. **_Why? Why me?_** She rubbed her temples with her hands as she paced quickly to her destination. She sat at the empty turquoise and white booth with her back to the large window so she could have a good view of the entrance in the diner before she placed her handbag on the white rectangle table and the area every few seconds.

Eventually a waitress who looked like she was in her early twenties skated at Susan's table, who had blonde wavy hair and fair skin. "Hello there Ma'am and welcome to the Daylight Dream Diner!" the waitress gestures her hands behind her to show her the diner. "I'm Holly and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She whipped out her note pad from her turquoise skirt pocket which had a black trimmed edge then grabbed her pen which was clipped on to the collar of her black top. "So what can I get for you?"

Susan glanced at the menu and saw that a cup of water was the only free item on the menu. "A cup of water, please."

"Alright then. Cup of water." The waitress scribbled it down on her note pad. "Any food you fancy from the menu?"

"No… not yet." Susan made a quick glance at the entrance. "Just give me a few minutes to order my food if that's alright. I'm waiting for someone."

"Ok, then!" Holly said with sheer enthusiasm as she fist pumped the air with the pen in her hand. "Take your time there's no need to rush at this hour." She glanced around her environment and causally skated toward the counter as she ducked and dodged effortlessly past the customers, other waitresses and waiters in the diner.

Susan got up slightly from where she sat to scan her surrounds the diner around her, the laughter from the people opposite the diner she sat made her stomach churn **_What if Aiden's right? What if Xavier's friend controls all these people!?_** **_What if-!? _**The woman felt faint slightly from the thought she had so she scanned the diner again. Without warning the lights suddenly dimmed inside the diner which made Susan's heart escalate in fear as she clutched her handbag to her stomach then forced herself further into the booth. **_Shit-shit-shit! He's here already?! _**Susan dug her fingers into her bag and took short sharp breaths, she braced her back against the booth she sat at as her eyes darted in the room.

The people in the diner in the booth began to sing Happy Birthday, Susan griped her hair in relief. "Really? Wow that's embarrassing…" she whispered to herself then hung her head in embarrassment. She saw a waitress put a cake in front of a woman in her mid-thirties who was surrounded by five other people. **_At least there having a having a blast. _**Susan thought happily and smiled at the group of people and soon the lights went back to normal. Susan positioned herself in her original place as Holly arrived back with water, the waitress soon then dashed off to the front booth that was closest one to the door to serve the customers.

Susan tapped her shoe on the marbled floor as she stared at the countless of awards that cluttered on the wall, it felt like hours passed but in reality when she checked the time on the black and red vinyl record clock that was on the opposite side of the wall, she realized it was only 8:30pm. "Ugh! Where the hell is this asshole-?" As if on cue a man followed by a woman entered the diner. Susan immediately noticed that the man wore shades which matched his blue tracksuit who gave her a thumbs up and wave. "What on Earth took _him _so long?!" Susan muttered to herself as she shook her head in disgust at Xavier. They both looked like they were in their mid-twenties they both had tanned skin.

"Ok. Mayumi you remember the plan right?" he glanced at the woman next to him as they both swaggered into the diner toward Susan's booth.

"Definitely." She flicked her long black hair from her shoulders. "But when shit hits the fan _you _better be fucking ready for the consequences-"

"_If_ shit hits the fan Mayumi. If." Xavier said sternly.

"Hmm. Someone's nervous." She chuckled gently.

"_Don't _under estimate my plan. I reckon that the transaction would go smoothly. I believe that we should have a ninety percent chance-"

"Hm." She raised an eyebrow as she smiled. "Why am I _not_ surprised." Mayumi jeered at him and lightly elbowed him on the side of his abdomen. "Doubting your plan like that." She gripped the handle of her large orange tote bag when she stopped to allow a woman to pass in front of her. "Susan's probably scared shitless being normal and all. I'll believe it'll go… fifty-fifty." she wavered her free hand.

The pair arrived the booth Susan sat at. "Mrs. Holmes it's _so _nice to see you." Xavier swung his brown rucksack on his back before he outstretched his hand to Mayumi briefly. "This is my friend Mayumi."

Mayumi gave Susan a small wave. "Hi Susan. Sorry for the delay, my train was cancelled due to leaves on the tracks. So I took a cab instead."

**_Shit! Aiden was right! She must be a powerful telepath! Fuck she could read my mind! I better stay calm. _**Susan nodded and gave a slow smile. Mayumi sat in the booth and moved over for Xavier to sit opposite Susan, who quickly took out a white envelope from her bag. "Here's your money." Susan said to Xavier. **_Asshat!_**

"Oh if looks could kill." Xavier whispered.

**_In this situation I wish it could happen you fucking a-hole! _**"A hundred and twenty five dollars. No more. No less." Susan replied sternly.

"I like your style Susan." Mayumi chimed, she briefly pointed and winked at Susan.

"Thanks." Susan's voice wavered as she gave Mayumi a nervous smile. **_She's trying to lower my defences. Just stay calm Susan-stay calm, don't panic._** Susan dusted her trench coat with her fingers.

Xavier placed the money he counted on the table quickly. "Thanks," he said cheerfully, he put the money inside the envelope then used the tip of his fingers to slide it towards Susan, "but we're _actually _here for you." he said softly.

**_Why Me?! _**Susan took a deep breath to compose herself, she noticed Xavier rummaged in his rucksack he took out a cassette voice recorder then turned the device on. The two women managed to hear his voice on the device before he quickly turned the volume down before he placed it on the middle of the table. Susan noticed Mayumi turn around and stand up, so she leaned from her seat only for Xavier to mimic her actions and block her view of the entrance to the diner.

"_Problem?!_" He growled at her and gripped his hand hard on the side of the table. They both sat down concurrently.

**_Shoot! _**She briefly placed her fingers on her forehead. **_I should have stood up! _**Susan panicked and cursed under her breath afterward she noticed Mayumi tapped Xavier's shoulders before she sat down which made her stomach churn. "Is there someone your both waiting for?" Susan asked quickly. She outstretched her hands towards the voice recorder. "What's-"

"_Don't_. _Even_." He warned and immediately put his hand in front of hers. "To answer your question. Yes. We are." He dragged the recorder slightly toward himself with his fingers.

The medium turned around and sat in her chair. "Please. Don't think about doing anything rash Susan. The only gift I have is Mediumship."

**_You probably have telepathy too bitch- shit why did I think that?!_** Susan took a deep breath to compose herself.

Mayumi gave Xavier the large orange shopping bag which he placed on the black and white marbled floor before he slid it towards Susan with his white trainers. "Check it." Xavier ordered calmly.

She slowly outstretched her hands toward the bag and took out a frilly red dress which was identical to the one she brought for Jodie, it made her skin crawl and her hands tremble. **_What the fuck is wrong with this guy?! _**She thought with disgust. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she rummaged through the bag faster for her to discover all of the clothes that she brought for Jodie when she went out to shop.

"Oh dear Lord… it _can't _be..." She placed the dresses on her lap before she dug her hands in the middle of the bag and pulled out an identical picture frame. The woman clasped her hand on her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Is this something you always do?! Because it's seriously fucked up."

"No. Look ever since the smoke entities entered your home…" Xavier kept his voice low enough for the women to hear. Susan gave a confused look to him. "They're also known as "monsters" that usually attack at night." He made the gesture for the quotations marks with his fingers when he said monsters.

Susan furrowed her eyes at Xavier. **_As if. _**Susan thought as she tapped her index fingers on her chin and gave Xavier a curious look. **_He's lying obviously-_**

"Please don't doubt him." Mayumi intervened which caused Susan to look at her in fright. "He's telling the truth." Mayumi pleaded as she clasped her hands together on the table.

**_Fuck! So she does have telepathy! So why doesn't she say anything?! _**Susan took a deep breath, she looked back and forth between the two of them and stayed silent briefly.

**_Sorry it makes a lot of people wavy of me and I didn't want to alarm you_** Mayumi telepathy spoke to Susan.

"Oh." Susan muttered to herself. "Did you both follow me while I was shopping?"

"No. I only followed you." Xavier answered quietly.

"Ugh!" Her body shook to the core in disgust. "How long have you been following me for?" Susan asked as she placed the picture frame and dresses into the bag that was on the floor.

Xavier sighed deeply. "Shit." He mumbled to himself as he adjusted his shades and glanced around the room as he scratched the back of his neck in anticipation.

"Tell. Me. Now." She demanded.

"Nine years." Xavier answered ingenuously.

Susan shivered in alarm as if she was dunked in a cold bath. "_What?_" she said in disbelief.

"Nine. Years." he repeated slower, his facial expression was serious and his posture became upright.

"Oh fuck." Susan's mouth was agape she cringed at the sight of Xavier who then directed his attention on the booth opposite them. He noticed the group of people who began to eat chocolate cake as they talked amongst themselves. "What? You're seriously-"

"It wasn't just you he followed." Mayumi spoke calmly. "He followed your husband-"

"Who you _strangled _for no fucking reason." Susan said bitterly at Xavier which made turn his head sharply and look at her. "You put him in hospital he could have died you asshole!"

"If you let me explain-" Mayumi stopped abruptly when she noticed Xavier raised the palm of his hand.

"I knew what I was doing," Xavier placed his hand on his lap.

"Sure _you _did." Susan said sarcastically.

"Hence _why _he's alive. You want to know why I strangled him." Xavier asked serenely.

"_Yes. _I'd _love _to know why." Susan said bitterly as she folded her arms in anger.

"He clearly doesn't understand the definition of the word _demon even _if you shoved a bloody dictionary up his bleeding arse." He chuckled at the thought. "If he doesn't want to learn the meaning of the word then he should defiantly consider watching _The Exorcist_ or even _Carrie _in his spare time." Xavier whispered angrily.

Mayumi gently put fingers on her forehead and lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh. Boy-"

"You rude son-of-bitch!" Susan shrieked got up from where she saw and slammed her palms on the table, this only made the people opposite them quiet down and look over briefly. She glowered at the man in front of her who didn't budge in the slightest. "How _dare _you talk to my _husband _that way!"

"I'll talk about him any way I dam well want to." He spoke softly and leaned back comfortably on the booth.

"Why?!" she gestured her hands in the air. "What gives you the right to think that you ungrateful son-of-a-bitch?!"

Xavier scoffed. "He just needed karma shoved right up his filthy ignorant arse if he wants to raise _my_ beautiful little angel properly-"

"_Enough!_" her voice rang out as she screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her fists on the table. Her action grabbed most of the people's attention in the diner as most of them looked in their direction. "_Jodie does not belong to you!_"

"_She's my daughter!_" He whispered aggressively and lifted his shades up briefly. Susan only saw the whites in the possessed man's eyes which made her skin crawl. "Name's Nicolas, Jonathan Nicolas-"

"_Fucking Die!_" She swung two rapid punches towards the possessed man's face but the possessed outstretched his hands and caught her fists with relative ease then stood up. "Impersonating Aiden is one thing but d_on't you ever fucking dare impersonate her late father! You disturbed fuck up shit! You don't know anything about him! He didn't even live to get to see his daughter be brought into this world!_"

"And it still hurts me after all these years-"

"_Shut you're fucking trap you insensitive asshole!_"

"I swear on my _life Susan were _telling you the truth! We're not fucking with you here!" Mayumi dug through her bag and showed Susan her work card which but it only made Susan shook with rage as the words trusted medium was written on it. "If we really wanted to hurt you then we would have met you in dark alley or an abandoned warehouse _not _in this popular crappy ass diner which is clearly packed!" The medium gestured her hands towards the customers, some customers gave her a rude looks, while others shook their heads in disgust.

"Rude _ass _bitch!" the birthday woman commented to Mayumi. "What gives you the right for the both of you to say such horrid things to that poor woman!" she gestured her hands to Susan. "I should throw you out myself!" she folded her arms at the duo.

Mayumi gestured her hands to the possessed man. "_This is Jonathan-_!"

"_Shut up! Both of you! Just! Shut! Up! Don't ever utter his name!_" Susan bellowed with anger and leaned forward with her punches which failed to make the possessed man budge as he outstretched his arms forward which forced her to bend her arms back. "_He's just an asshole with astral projection! I've witness a child with astral projection do this-!_"

"People who are lost souls as well as people with astral projection can project their voice through others!" The medium raised her voice toward the offended woman. "Although it usually takes years for someone with astral projection to do something like that-!"

"_When Xavier spoke to me the people at the amusement park he made a group of people became possessed-!_"

"Jonathan spoke to you and needed-"

"Do you think I'm a fucking parrot?! What the fuck did I just say to you?!"

"He needed Hans one last time to make sure-"

"Are you so fucking _blind _Mayumi-?!"

"I'm telling you the truth. Hans has a vast amount of gifts but I _know _he _can't _mimic's someone's voice perfectly," Mayumi explained as calmly and quietly as she to not alarm the customers in the diner. Susan gave her the death stare that sent shivered down her spine. "He's _very _dangerous and he does this while he's still on the run from the CIA. I know this because I witnessed it first-hand." Mayumi said loud enough for Susan to hear then she placed her hand on her heart, tears filled her eyes as she gave her a sincere look. "I swear." She croaked "I'm telling you the-"

"_I hope you both die a horrible death!_ _You vile assholes!_" Susan screamed.

"Susan calm down _please!_" Mayumi gritted her teeth as she spoke and lowered her palms downwards to indicate to her to lower her voice. The medium looked back and saw the female manager of the diner and Holly walk towards their booth. "If you won't give me a chance, give Jonathan-"

"_Enough! You don't know squat shit about him!_" she screamed she flicked her clenched fists away from his grasp and slammed her fists on the table. "This petrified fucker_ right here!_" she gestured her hands towards the possessed man in front of her who stayed motionless. "_Refuses to meet me in his own fucking body because he knows he's done wrong!_" her comment made most of the customers and staff in the diner gasp in shock. Susan sunk her back onto the booth then covered her face with her arms and wept on the table. "No one knows squat shit about him! Not even Norah knows." She sobbed and was soon lost in her thoughts while she bawled on the table.

"Both of you need to remove yourself from this diner now!" The manager said firmly as she fixed the bottom of her crisp white work top her blue name tag had which had the name Eve written on it which Mayumi noticed. "We do _not_ tolerate horrid and rude behaviour like this! I could hear your arguing from all the way in the toilets! I _will _call the cops if you two don't remove yourself from this diner! Immediately! Don't ever satirize the deceased! Do you both have no shame at all?!"

"They don't have any shame or else they wouldn't have said that!" A man at the stools shouted to Eve. "I ought to beat the shit out of them myself." He said to the other men who sat at the stools. Many of the customers loudly agreed with him.

"Ok-_we'll-go_." Mayumi replied and the duo quickly took their belongings except the voice recorder on the table which was still on and they left the booth in hurry. Many of the customers were in an uproar as the two rushed to the exit especially the people who were opposite the booth from where Susan cried at. The staff and Holly managed to calm the customers who were very angry at the duo. Susan sobbed quietly on the table, she felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder when she looked up to see who it was her eyes widened in shock from the familiar face she saw who she didn't see for many years who was Doctor Matthews, his skin tone was light he wore a black and white tuxedo he looked like he was in his early forties.

"Susan Holmes?!" Doctor Matthews said in grief as he pushed his glasses closer to his face with his index finger. "I haven't seen you since I left the Department of Paranormal Activities to help your daughter Jodie. It's such a shame to see you like this after all these years."

"So you heard everything then?" Susan sobbed then put the white envelope in her handbag.

"Only you and the other woman where I sat." he pointed to the booth where he sat at that was next to the exit of the diner. "The entire diner went pretty much stayed quiet except for the people at the stools after you and that woman were arguing loudly." He looked at the door for a few seconds. "Do you know them?" he asked.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Sorry." Holly chimed in. "No one should ever experience what you had to go through." Holly said sincerely to Susan and gave her a large bunch of tissues from her hands.

"Thanks you're such a sweetheart Holly." Susan cried, then gently took the tissues from her then wiped her eyes and blew her nose with a few of the tissues.

"I'm here to help." Holly gave a small smile.

"We will give you a meal free of charge." Eve said kindly.

Susan shook her head "No it's fine. I feel sick anyway." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Crap. I'm _so _sorry you had to experience that. It's a shame that there's a lot of horrid people in this world that would say things like that. Hans is a _dangerous _man and I believe that he will be caught or be killed one day." Eve sighed and walked away and made sure that everyone in the diner was alright.

Doctor Mathews folded his arms as he studied the voice cassette recorder on the table. **_Huh. I've swear I've seen this before... _**he tilted his head to the side furrowed his eyebrows at the device.

"That _asshole _had it. He, he just _left _it there." Susan sobbed, the two women watched him pick up the cassette recorder to study it further. He flipped the cassette recorder upside down and saw Jonathan Nicolas' name written in faded blue ink on paper in the centre of the cassette case.

"Fuck!" he said in disbelief, he covered his mouth with his free hand and took a step back in shock. The two women looked at the man in concern.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked with interest.

"This _is _my best friend's cassette." Doctor Matthews replied.

"Oh really?" Holly asked with interest.

"Yeah. It was _years _ago..." He chuckled half-heartedly, "I don't know how those disrespectful assholes found this but. I thought I'd lost this when I moved house. This was initially Jonathan's Nicolas' cassette before he gave it to me." He showed the women where his name was on the device which made Susan's hands twitch in shock.

"What! No?!" Susan whispered in shock.

He turned up the volume on the device so the women could hear his voice. "We were having a good time at the bar and trust me ladies I _never _forget voice." He said proudly. "This was the time when Jonathan wanted to tell me that he fell in love with his close friend Norah, Norah Grey-"

"_Fuck this!_" Susan's voice wavered, she felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her body. Her breathing became shallow as she gripped her long brown hair.

"Susan tell me what's wrong." Doctor Matthews placed his hand on the table.

**_You'll never understand!_** She rubbed her head in confusion.

"You look pale," Holly became worried as she noticed Susan who quavered and perspired in fear, "like you've seen a ghost-"

The woman shot up from where she sat and her wide teary eyes and hands darted wildly on the table before she managed to snatch her handbag. The confused woman franticly shoved passed Holly, Doctor Matthews and everyone who was in her path like her life depended on it as she made her way out the diner.

**_This can't be fucking real!_** Susan panicked to herself as she felt the rain drenched her skin and coat while she hastened back to the train station. The station itself only had a few staff members and people around. Her eyes darted at the different departure boards only to see that all the trains were cancelled. "_No!_" she sulked quietly to herself.

She sluggishly walked out the station and sat on the steps, she could not care less about the rain which lashed all over her as she felt confused and terribly upset. Thunder rumbled in the sky which made Susan curl into a ball briefly. She decided to take her phone out to call a taxi but when she pressed the phone keys she realised that the screen froze.

"Piece _of _crap." she shoved the phone in her bag. Susan glanced to her left and saw Mayumi with a large red umbrella over her head who was a few feet away from her on the pavement who gave her a despondent look so Susan kept her head down. "Fuck!" Susan muttered to herself. "What the hell is going on with my life?! First Jodie's imaginary friend turns out to be real, then monsters that attack her at night, now-?!"

A low humming noise surrounded her which made her jump in fright, a translucent purple dome materialised around her. She looked up she saw the same hooded figure silhouette she saw in her home. The mere sight of the silhouette haunted Susan, she realised it was a head taller than Phillip. She slowly took a few steps forward and slowly reached out with both hands to touch the silhouette's cheeks, to her it felt like a cold marble and the silhouette copied her action momentarily.

"_Jonathan?_" Susan spoke softly.

"That's right Mrs. Holmes." The silhouette's mouth moved in synchronisation with Jonathan's ethereal voice.

"_Incredible!_" Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide in amazement. She wiped water and tears off her face and but soon felt more tears trickle down her cheeks.

Jonathan unclenched his fist to cause the silhouette he made around his soul to break into smaller fragments. The fragments floated past Susan who allowed it to brush past her fingers which felt like cold marble that disintegrated behind her.

"Mrs. Holmes, will you give me a chance to explain everything?" Jonathan pleaded.

Susan gave a warm smile as more tears trickled down her cheeks. **_This is amazing! I can actually hear you!_** She nodded in reply.

"Ever since the day I died I've been unable to move on into the afterlife," The spectre said glumly, "so I eventually got help from Hans Avenue, you know him as Xavier Knight. He allowed me to impersonate him so I could possess his body and caused havoc on those I truly hated without the CIA suspecting it was me as a lost soul. I appreciated his help until I realised what his intentions were and how dangerous he was so I left him and found Mayumi."

Mayumi approached the duo. "See. We _weren't _lying." She smiled warmly to Susan. "If you want more proof I could let you hear some of the lost souls who stay near my home if you like." Susan only shook her head in disagreement which made her chuckle. She held out her work card in the drenched woman's direction. "Here. You'll need it."

"Thanks." She replied happily and did a double take on her work card address. "Wait you live near Lexington Station?"

"Dam straight I do." The medium lifted her head as proud a peacock. "You've heard of it?"

"Yeah. That's a train stop away from this station we're at."

"Cool. It's good you know."

"Mayumi. You said you can see souls right?"

"Yeah."

"What does Jonathan look like exactly?" Susan asked. Before she could answer the spectre spoke.

"I'm wearing a trench coat, a hood that covers my face." The spectre looked down at his attire briefly. "Err. Gloves, shoes well everything I have is all beige which I'd _never _usually wear, I'd hate standing out like a bullseye."

"So? Why _are _you still here? If you're done with Hans now, why _can't _you move on?"

Jonathan sighed deeply which made Susan step back in puzzlement. "I've been fighting the smoke entities ever since the day I passed to protect my daughter for years now. Now I _have _to train her tethered soul so he can protect her and I can finally move on..." he glanced at medium sadly. "Mayumi says it's the right thing to do."

Susan felt her stomach churn. "That's not going to be easy. Aiden overhead the conversation I had with you at the funfair he thinks you're Xavier, he _knows _what you've done to Philip and I." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers as the horrid memories flooded her mind. "He knows you _hurt _the both of us, he knows you blackmailed me when you spoke to me at the funfair." She lowered her head in sadness.

Jonathan stepped forward and encased his ethereal hands with his telekinetic shield to lift Susan's head slightly and gently wiped the tears off her face. "Hey. Don't cry." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You _terrified _us. I thought when I was going to die or get seriously hurt tonight-"

"I believed that what I did was right, I swear I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you."

"Thank you." Susan thought happily. "I was waiting for an apology, but why did you impersonate Aiden?"

"If I told you who I was the night I wanted to communicate with you, you would have thought you were going insane hence why I wanted to meet you tonight and make sure you met my friend Doctor Matthews since he knows you and he loves going to that diner."

**_I guess that makes sense._** Susan thought. "But why did you think the monsters would attack me?"

"I… It's not important."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it. Trust me."

"Do you regret what you did to Phillip?"

"No. Why? I always saw him an asshole ever since the day he laid his hands on my precious baby girl, and he hasn't bloody changed his ways towards her and don't think he'd ever will." His comment made Susan lower her head in sadness. "So I finally spoke to him on the phone the night the smoke entities attack your home. And yes I did cause the supernatural events around him to mess with his head when he was in hospital but I also made sure he was alive. Don't worry. I've got a plan all set in mind for Ay-den."

"I-den _not _Ay-den. Got that he _might _get offended if you pronounce it wrong. Ok?" Susan's tone was serious. "That's what I'm _worried _about." She interlocked her fingers together. "He doesn't _listen _to anyone when he's angry. And your daughter can't control his actions… well no one can… it makes him _uncontrollable _and can be _very _dangerous-"

"I know. I've seen what he did to Marcus and Roxanne but I've dealt with much bigger problems than him. When he wants to succeed in protecting my daughter, he'll have _no _choice but to listen and learn from me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

What do you think about the story so far? I was really nervous writing this chapter since it's my first time I've written a plot twist. What do you readers think about the twist and Jonathan having a role in my fanfiction? Did the twist seem too predictable? Or did it make no sense at all? Because I try to keep everything consistent in my fanfiction.

If you're wondering why I added Jonathan to the story is because he's pretty much a blank slate in the game, he was only mentioned by Cole in the "Old Friends" Chapter and it made me think how I could give him a role in the story. The only thing I could find about him was that he died of a heart attack before Jodie was born, he worked for the Department of Paranormal Activities and had a gift although it's never explained if he had a single gift like Norah or multiple gifts like Jodie. It also started to bother me that he wasn't at the end of the game waiting for Jodie in the Beyond or even visited Jodie throughout the game, since Jodie would be able to have interacted with him, which made me think of what role he'd have in the fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12: Divergence Part 1

**Divergence Part 1**

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains blood.

* * *

Jonathan wavered his left hand to form a small purple dome like umbrella which hovered above Susan's head before he clenched his right hand to make the large dome disintegrate around them. Mayumi gestured her hand towards the bus shelter that was opposite the station before she walked towards it with the duo in tow.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Susan asked Jonathan with interest, as she sat down next to Mayumi on the dry green seat at the bus stop.

"This is an unprecedented experience for me." Jonathan said truthfully as he stood next to Susan and flicked his hand to disintegrate the umbrella.

"Oh." Susan heavily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair with one hand and reached out to touch the purple fragments with the other hand. "I don't know how it's all going to work out, as soon as Aiden hears your voice it's-"

"Don't worry." Jonathan smiled and folded his arms as he hovered his bum on the seat next to Susan. "I've got a plan to convince him-"

"A plan?! _What plan?!_" Susan folded her hands and titled her head to the side where she assumed Jonathan's face was. "No offence but I am _not_ looking forward to any of _your _plans at all." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Especially since I had to deal with this fucking horrible plan tonight!"

"Sorry about that." The spectre and the medium said in unison.

Mayumi noticed Jonathan scratched the back of his hood in embarrassment. "We truly are sorry."

"I thought I was going insane after what Doctor Mathews told me." Susan brushed her hair behind her ears. "And with Aiden's behaviour he probably won't trust you-"

"Don't worry Mrs. Holmes." Jonathan said calmly. "I've got a plan to convince him."

"Don't worry!_ Don't! Worry! _What the _hell _is wrong with you?! _I have every right to be worried!_" Susan narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists on her lap. "_Shit!_"

"I'm _sorry _Susan," Mayumi intervened, "but we did what we thought was right without trying to terrify you too much."

"Well what's done is done." Susan looked despondently at Mayumi.

"Oh crap! I forgot to give you this." She handed Susan a brand new wireless earpiece for her phone in its case. "It's so people don't think that you're going insane when you're talking to Jonathan."

"Thank you." Susan gently took the item from her. "But I really can't accept this-?"

"Mrs. Holmes," Jonathan interrupted and glanced at Susan, "it's a _free_ gift. Appreciate it. Say thank you. And be done with Mayumi." He chuckled then as he noticed the medium frown at him. "N-n-no offence Mayumi-"

"Jonathan, chill alright." Mayumi parted her hands in front of herself. "She's not talking to you. She's. Talking. To. Me." The spectre grunted in response before the medium continued to talk. "Anyway… It's something I always do when a person is ok with hearing a lost soul talk to them and also what I just told you."

"Thank you." Susan placed the item in her handbag. "Hmm. Johnathan. Will you tell Jodie who you are-?"

"Na. I can't risk that chance _at all._" The spectre leaned forward and shook his head drearily. "I'd do anything to make her feel happy but my mentors say I would go insane, and they don't want to risk me stealing a person's identity, since a normal person like yourself would die within two years or so if I refused to unpossessed them."

"Oh. Shit." Susan shuddered at the thought.

"That's what happened to their friend Gladys when she died on her wedding day she believed she was still alive. So a few years later I can't remember the exact length of time but she possessed her husband's fiancée but when they renewed their vows two years later on their wedding day Gladys killed her husband's fiancée." His swung his ethereal foot though a crushed tin can in anger. "Only Gladys couldn't move on into the afterlife."

"I can't imagine being in that situation." Susan shuddered at the thought.

"You wouldn't want to."

"What are your mentors names?"

"Gale and Hurricane." He smiled. "they're married."

"Ok."

"I always _wanted _to be a father but never got the chance to have that role…" he hugged his sides in anguish. "Shit!"

"I'm _so sorry _for you-"

"Here me out Susan." The spectre drearily looked at the brown haired woman. "I know your trying to be polite but don't ever pity me. It's bringing back a lot of horrid memories when I went to my..." he took a deep breath and gripped his sides tighter. "Look. I Just need to for you to listen to me. Ok?"

"Right." Susan's eyes wavered to the street lights. "Um… How long would it take to train Aiden?"

"I can't judge him until I see him in action." "Are there smoke entities or well monsters that attack him?"

"Yeah. How'd you know about that?"

"They attack any souls, whether if you're a lost soul, a free soul, a person with astral projection and so on. They _don't _discriminate souls." The spectre knocked his intangible fists together in anger.

"Do you know why?" Susan tilted her head to the side.

"No clue at all." Jonathan said pessimistically.

"There was a time when a black out happened at the DPA in the morning and the entities that control elements attacked him. Jodie said that he felt strange and was affected by the elements the monsters wielded one wielded fire, another water and ice and one electricity. It's best if he tells you how he felt back then. Nathan said it was to do with them making the elements intangible to harm him."

"He's right about that. I'm glad they have no effect Jodie or any other living person or tangible objects." He created a telekinetic shield around his soul. "But what you just said is all I need to know. You must take Jodie out of the DPA, ASAP."

"I can't." Susan shook her head.

"Huh? Why?" Jonathan knelt beside Susan and hovered his hand on Susan's shoulders for comfort. "You're her foster mother. You should-"

"No. Nathan and Cole say it's best to let Jodie stay inside the DPA from now. Aiden's strangled Roxanne and Marcus for fuck's sake, he's dangerous to people." She leaned forward and put her head on her chin.

"Did he even strangle Phillip?" Jonathan asked.

Mayumi shook her head and scrunched her eye brows at him. "No. What's wrong with you?" she mouthed angrily and shook her head furiously at him.

"Screw _you _Jonathan!" Susan barked angrily and grabbed the roots of her hair in frustration.

"_What?_" the spectre folded his arms in exasperation.

"How could you _think _that he'd strangle him?!" she gestured her hands high into the air.

"He's strangled several people and Phillip assumed that too if she strangled him on the day the two of you left her at the DPA-!"

"Shut! Up!" Susan buried her head in her legs and felt her gut churn.

"Aiden strangles people. But yet you still try to take her out anyway. I really appreciate it. I know Norah would too."

"Yeah. Why else would I come back?" she quickly wiped her tears in her eyes and chuckled weakly.

Mayumi got up and opened her umbrella. "Well I better take a cab… It's getting late. Oh Susan! If you want any help with Jonathan just give me a call-"

"Wait!" Susan shot up from where she sat. "You're leaving me with him?!"

"Well. Yes." She took a few of her work cards out and Jonathan hovered the cards using telekinesis where he sat. "I _am _a busy woman."

Susan took a step forward. "But-"

"You'll be fine!" Mayumi said and gave her a warm smile before she left. "Just make sure you have your ear piece in when people are around. Call me if you need anything."

The spectre teleported behind Susan and gave her a reassuring slap on her back which made her jump chimed in. "Hey after all these years being a lost soul, I finally get to be by your side and I'm _very _grateful for that."

"This is _too _surreal." Susan's voice quavered as she looked at Jonathan and shook with unease.

"Tell _me _about it." Jonathan chuckled.

* * *

Susan dropped onto the green checker couch with her mobile phone clutched in her left hand. She kicked her shoes off towards the ding table chair where her drenched beige trench coat was. She read the text message from Phillip.

_Out with my friends! At the pub playing pool! love you lots Susan xoxox!_

"That's great then. Phillip will probably be back home tomorrow then." Susan smiled happily then typed on her mobile.

_At home relaxing! Have a nice time love you Phillip! xoxoxoxoxxxxoo._

Susan smiled happily at the message before she sent it. Jonathan materialised his purple telekinetic shield around his soul before he lifted Susan's legs and sat on the armrest with her feet rested on his legs.

"Right we can get down to business." Susan said sternly while she retrieved a blue blanket from the arm rest from the couch and wrapped herself up in the blanket to keep herself warm excluding her legs. "There's so many questions I want to ask you now."

"I know. Why I left Norah."

"Exactly." She nodded in agreement. "But know I won't feel safe around you until you tell me everyone you've impersonated that has affected me, Phillip and Jodie or anyone one else I know up to today."

"Well I don't know _all _your friends." He chuckled lightly. "Well remember when you went to the amusement park-"

"You impersonated Xavier. _Again_." Her tone of voice was acrimonious as she shook her head. "While getting help from him, don't you know how dangerous he is?"

"Yeah. But not at first. He'd said he'd do me a favour and he did so were even now." He coughed before he continued. "I also impersonated Aiden when those three assholes wouldn't leave you alone."

"_Johnathan!_" Susan scolded.

"What?!" he scoffed at her before he folded his arms in discontent. "You needed my help! Plus I caused that shit around them and they left!"

"Oh." She looked at him and laughed. "Thanks." She leaned her back against the arm rest and put her feet under the covers. "So excluding Aiden? And other than Xavier… Who else have you impersonated?"

"Well other than those two, and before I met my mentors… I also… impersonated and possessed Oscar years ago-"

"_What?!_ Why would you do this?! He was a _really _good friend to my mother _Madelyn__!_"

"_I know-!_"

"Of course you'd know!" she rolled her eyes and tutted. "Despite his _powers _my mother liked him, he looked after her when she very sick while I was at work! I trusted him like he was family!" she placed her hand over her heart briefly. "How could you do that to him?!"

"You have to understand that I only possessed him when my daughter was small, so I could look after her an-"

"My mother couldn't even look him in the eye after what happened-!"

"Please! Calm down Mrs. Holmes. And here my side of the story! I wanted to a part of my daughter's life. Give me a chance to tell you what happened… Please-"

"Fine alright." Susan breathed heavily. "Go ahead." She gestured her hands towards the spectre for him to continue.

"Thank you." he whispered loudly. "It was some time ago when Jodie was about three years old it was near Christmas… I possessed Oscar for about a two years now-"

"_What?!_" Susan gripped her covers in alarm and glared at Jonathan.

"Hey." The spectre pointed at her briefly. "Before you start going off on me again. We had an agreement that I'd tell my side of the story. She breathed heavily to calm herself down and tilted her head at the spectre for him to continue. "I could only possess his body when he was free..."

* * *

"Are you _really _sure Oscar?" Jonathan asked worriedly as she folded his arms beside Oscar's side.

"I told you Jonathan for the last time you can visit your daughter and Susan and Phillip for a whole week. Seven. Whole. Days. _Alright. _I'm _not _lying." Oscar said calmly, as he pushed his black sunglasses with his thumb while he held his mobile phone with his other hand to his ear.

Jonathan dug his hands in his beige trouser pockets. "But for a _whole _week. Seriously-?!"

"Of course." He chuckled and scratched his short curly black hair. "My girlfriend and I were going to the movies using astral projection. She planned a huge surprise for me for the whole week since we both have an opportunity of being in astral projection knowing that someone we can rely on would possess our bodies and keep them safe with people we can trust. Just get back to my house before 12pm alright. Make sure I get food alright and keep guard of my body until I get back home. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I got that. I just wanted to be a hundred percent sure of everything."

Oscar, put his mobile phone in his trouser pocket before he used astral projection to leave his body that stood perpendicular at the entrance to Lexington Fields Station. Jonathan waited for the aura on his dormant body to change from baby blue to orange before he decided to possess his body. Oscar gave him a thumbs up as he floated above his own body and Jonathan returned the gestured to him before he entered the station and got on the train to the Fairlight Rain Station.

"It's a shame that Oscar didn't want to visit the Holmes family again." Jonathan whispered to himself as he boarded the empty train carriage. "Ah. Well I can't wait to see my baby girl again!" Jonathan rubbed Oscar's possessed hands together to warm them up, as the train set off. Jonathan smiled as he read a newspaper on the train from Oscar's blue rucksack, the train journey took about an hour and thirty minutes.

* * *

Jonathan walked on the soft blanket of snow, as he made his way to the Holmes house. He tapped his knuckles firmly on the door and was soon greeted by Phillip.

"Oscar. It's great to see you!" Phillip greeted happily and stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I like your deep blue windbreaker jacket blue does suit you."

"Why wouldn't blue suit me?" Jonathan joked as Oscar's voice emitted from his possessed body. **_I love blending in with the crowd. _**He thought as he gave Phillip a firm handshake before he stepped inside the house and closed the door.

"Thanks anyway. I wore it cause it matches my winter shoes and trousers I wanted to wear today." Jonathan was about to take Oscar's shoes off until Phillip stopped him by putting his hands up briefly.

"Oh. Keep your shoes on. Since everyone's outside."

"Alright. I'm so happy great to see you too Phillip."

"Likewise." He smiled. "Everyone's at the back having hot chocolate and playing with the snow with the children." Phillip gestured to the back garden door that was in the kitchen. "My step brothers and parents are here also, along with Susan's sister and her parents. My nieces and nephews couldn't make it since their spending time with my father's sister in Australia for three weeks." Phillip tilted his head in confusion and placed his hands on his dark green trousers. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure. Shoot." Jonathan chuckled.

"Why do you _always _wear shades?"

"_Cause I do._" Jonathan snapped and narrowed his eyebrows at him before he leaned against the wall next to the shoe and coat racks. "You got a problem with me wearing shades Phillip?"

"No." Phillip shook his head. "It's just that I saw you wear shades at night. Is it something personal?" he tilted his head momentarily.

"Yeah. I _don't _want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." He said, as they both strolled inside the living room. Their eyes were drawn to Jodie who sat on the brown checker couch in her handmade elf costume. She rolled her eyes in her at the television screen as the cartoon show she watched was on an advert break. "Jodie Oscar's here!"

Almost immediately Aiden phased himself out of the couch and Jodie sprung up from the couch and jumped up and down in excitement. "_Yay! Daddy!_" Jodie smiled and rushed in the direction of both men.

"Sweetpea!" Jonathan and Phillip said happily at the same time. Phillip smiled happily knelt down and had his arms wide open but Johnathan rushed up to Jodie and scooped her quickly into his arms.

Phillip's stood up and folded his arms in annoyance. "Oscar. Jodie wants me." Phillip felt invidious as he kept his eyes on Jodie and dusted the snow from the collar of his white winter coat.

"Yeah-sure-whatever." Jonathan mumbled at Phillip and immediately had his attention on his daughter. "Don't you look amazing baby girl. You look just like your mother and you're getting big too." Jonathan kissed Jodie's cheeks which made her laugh happily. **_Norah would be so proud of you! _**

"Oscar stop being an idiot." Phillip frowned. "Jodie wants _me _now."

**_Phillip chill your ass for a second! My daughter ain't complaining about me. So shut up!_** "You get to be around this lovey girl every day, so it's my time now. Phillip." Jonathan noticed Susan who sat on a small white couch, she had dark circles under her eyes and stared despondently out the window. "Ah. Now. There's the woman of the hour. Hey Susan."

Susan's eyes lit up when she saw a tall man jogging past the house. "Jonathan?" she mumbled quietly to herself and leaned forward towards the window. "Is that you? My dreams are getting too surreal now. Whenever I tried to follow you I'd die in your arms unable to see your face. What the hell does my dream mean?" she tapped her fingers on her temples harshly. "When _will _you get here? I hope you're alright-?"

"Hey _beautiful!_" Jonathan joked as he rose his voice.

Susan jumped and looked directly at Oscar. "Oh. Hey." She chuckled nervously.

"Honey is everything alright?" Phillip asked, as he went by Susan's side.

"Yeah. Everything's fine Honey." Susan mumbled as she stared off in the distance.

Phillip passionately grabbed her around the waist pulled her closer to himself and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Tell me what's wrong Darling?" he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"N-no. It's nothing Honey… just stupid nightmares I keep having." She wiped her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before she kissed him back. She turned her attention to Oscar and smiled at him warmly. "We've got lasagne in the oven. I cooked it from scratch."

"Oh. I _love _to try that." The spectre licked his lips happily and Jodie copied his actions.

"Lovey lasagne!" Jodie chuckled at Susan while Aiden floated above Oscar's head in excitement.

"We've got a whole heap of shrimp, chicken, lobster, lamb and other food in the kitchen." Susan gestured her hands toward the kitchen. "You must be starving Oscar-"

"Hmm. My mouth's drooling already." Jonathan's comment made the couple laugh.

"Oh sweets! I better go outside soon and make my mother her hot chocolate soon." Susan said worriedly as she parted from her husband.

"Hey can I have some too?"

"Of course you can! You don't need to ask Oscar."

Phillip rolled his eyes at Oscar. "You want to move in too?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Seriously?!" Jonathan felt relieved and looked at his daughter with pride.

"Yay!" Jodie squealed happily and clapped her hands while Aiden floated happily around Oscar's face.

"Aw." Jonathan felt his soul rise with happiness. "I thought this day would never come!" He laughed happily then kissed Jodie on the forehead who giggled happily. "Thanks Phillip-"

"I was _being _sarcastic." He before he outstretched his hands in front of the possessed man's body.

"You _really _fail at sarcasm-"

"Give. Me. Jodie."

Jonathan kissed his teeth. "She _don't _want you."

"_Oscar!_" Phillip scolded.

"Fine. Here." The spectre tutted and held Jodie.

"Aw." The young girl pouted. "Bye Daddy." Jodie looked down in sadness while Aiden lingered by Oscar's side.

"What did you just say Sweetheart?" Phillip asked carefully.

"I said bye Daddy to Daddy Oscar, Daddy." Jodie replied as innocently as she could.

"Jodie darling. Call him Oscar." Phillip said sternly.

"No!" the young girl shook her head. "He's Daddy Oscar, Daddy." Susan could not help but chuckle at Jodie's comment.

"Darling do you not hear what Jodie's saying?" Phillip looked at Susan in anxiously.

"I know Honey. She calls Oscar, Daddy Oscar." The woman clasped her hands and smiled. "We thought it was adorable-"

"What?!" Phillip was shocked and put Jodie down on her feet who ran back to Oscar and Aiden.

"Well Oscar, my mother and I thought so." She chuckled as she pointed to the back garden door. "She started doing this yesterday she call my sister Mommy-"

"It's _not _funny. She has to stop this. She should only call us two, Mommy and Daddy-"

"Lighten up Phillip." Jonathan muttered loudly and folded Oscar's arms.

"Susan come outside dear and bring me my hot chocolate please!" Susan heard her mother's voice through the open kitchen window and went straight to the kettle in the kitchen. "I'm freezing my butt cheeks off!"

"Alright! I hear you!" Susan quickly made hot chocolate then walked quickly outside.

"Daddy Oscar can I have a cookie please?" Jodie pouted and battered her eyes at Oscar.

The possessed man smiled happily at the young girl. "Aw. How can I ever ignore that beautiful face of yours. Sure Sweetpea-"

"Oscar. Enough." Phillip shook his head. "It's not _funny _anymore."

"I wasn't making a joke Phillip."

"Step aside. You're not her father."

"What's your prob-?-Ah-shoot-you're-right." Jonathan corrected himself.

"You can get a cookie alright." Phillip bent down and patted Jodie's brown hair. "After you eat your dinner. Just be patient." He walked into the kitchen and took out a raspberry smoothie for himself to drink.

"Aw." Jodie huffed and Jonathan knelt beside her. "Daddy Oscar…" Jodie whispered, "can you get a cookie for me please?" she pointed at the cookie jar on the table. "I can't reach it and Aiden can't reach it either."

"Aw. So adorable." The spectre could not help but smile at Jodie's innocent facial expression. "Don't worry Sweatpea. I'll give you all the cookies I can when I arrive over the weekend which is tomorrow." Jonathan whispered.

"_Yay! Cookies!_" Jodie jumped up and down in excitement while Aiden hovered high above Jodie's head in excitement.

"Jodie! What did I _just _tell you?!" Phillip snapped at Jodie and caused Aiden to soar straight to Jodie's side in fear.

Jonathan made Oscar place a finger over his mouth. "Shhh. Let's not make you father angry alright." Jonathan kept his voice low.

"Ok I'll shhhhh." The young girl mimicked his hand movement over her mouth.

Jonathan went upstairs to use the bathroom while Phillip washed up the dishes. Jonathan went into the living room and noticed Jodie and Aiden who yanked the table cloth on to the floor and caused the cookie jar, utensils, plates, lasagne and roast chicken to end up on the floor. Aiden created a quick blue telekinetic shield around Jodie to prevent the objects and food from harming her.

The noise made Phillip turn around in fear. "_What the hell Jodie!_" Phillip was wide eyed and gripped his ginger hair in shock as he stood by the table and looked at the mess on the floor around Jodie.

"Shit. Jodie." Jonathan breathed heavily in shock as he rushed to his daughter's side and lifted her arms and head gently.

"Oops. Sorry Daddy, sorry Daddy Oscar." Jodie buried her face in her hands and braced her back against the fridge door while Aiden floated on the ground to find a cookie with no glass or food on it.

"Sweetheart." Jonathan's voice trembled. "You ok? You're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head while Aiden grabbed a cookie from the floor and floated it in front of her face.

"Thank goodness!" he slapped his forehead in relief.

"_Jodie! What did I just tell you?! I told you to wait patiently!_" Philip shouted which made Jodie cry and he hauled her toward the sink by her arms. Aiden floated the cookie above Jodie's head when she moved but Phillip grabbed the cookie from his weak telekinetic grasp and threw it far into the living room in front of the television.

"I wanted a cookie really badly Daddy!" Jodie wept. "We didn't mean to make a mess." She felt the tears trickle down her face and felt Aiden's fear.

"Hey, Phillip." Jonathan carefully stepped forward to avoid the roast chicken and shards of glass on the floor.

"_What?!_" Phillip snapped and looked directly at him.

"Go easy on her she's only three years old-"

"Why?!" He gave a confused look at the possessed man. "She ruined the dinner for everyone! And there's a huge mess on the floor!"

"True." He clasped his hands in front of himself. "But there's still the salad, kebabs and other food on the table. Plus..." The possessed man took a step forward. "She's terrified of you and lower your voice and-"

"Don't start lecturing me on how to raise my child alright!"

"I'm _advising _you _not _lecturing you!"

"I don't give a flip just shut the hell up!" Phillip held onto Jodie's arms which caused Aiden to flee to the door frantically in fear. "You have no right to lecture me about raising my child Oscar!" Phillip glared at Jodie and knelt beside her. "Why didn't you listen to me?! Why can't you ever be patient just this once Jodie?!"

"My friend Aiden said he'd protect me-!" _Smack! _Phillip smacked Jodie's left cheek with the back of his left hand which made her screeched in fear Aiden shook with fear above Jodie's head. "Jodie _Ay-den_ is getting on my last nerves! Will you stop being so flipping _impatient_!"

Jonathan clenched Oscar's fists until it went white, he released a wave of telekinetic energy from his soul which caused the lights to flicker wildly, the _television screen to crack along with the windows_ which caused Aiden to dart frantically around the kitchen in fright. "_How dare you!"_ Jonathan growled indignantly at Phillip.

"_It's I-den not Ay-den Daddy!_" The young girl wept as she rubbed her tears and cheeks as she looked at the kitchen lights. "_Aiden protected me! He told me-!_"

_Smack! _Phillip struck the other side of Jodie's face with his palm which caused her to stumble onto the floor in fright and cry harder as she rubbed her cheeks and eyes. "_Stop listening to that evil imaginary friend of yours and tell me the truth-!_"

Jonathan instinctively lifted Phillip with telekinesis which caused Jodie's mouth to drop in astonishment and Aiden to freeze in alarm when he saw Phillip. The spectre's rage caused the television screen to explode.

"_Ah! Monsters!_" Jodie screamed as she dashed for the back garden with Aiden by her side. As soon as they were outside Jonathan slammed the windows and back door tightly with his telekinesis while he chucked Phillip onto the fridge doors with the flick of his wrists.

The possessed man ignored the injured man's cries as he walked towards him grabbed him by his coat collar and slammed him so hard against the grey fridge doors, which caused him to cry out in pain. "_Don't you ever lay your hands on my girl!_"

"Shit! Oscar what the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

"You're not her biological father!"

"Wh-who _told _you?"

"Madelyn. She told me this info a week ago. _So don't ever put your grimy hands on her again!_"

"So?! Do you see her father here at all?" Phillip narrowed his eyes at Oscar. "No. It's been three whole years and he still hasn't turned up. Look I've tried my best disciplining her but she just doesn't listen and she's so stubborn! I'm _sorry _Oscar-"

"Don't _apologise _to me, apologise to Jodie Now! If Jonathan was here, I guarantee on my own soul he'd beat the living shit out of you!"

"Well he's not! He's probably just a typical horny guy who did a one night stand with Norah without protection, and fled the moment he found out she told him she was pregnant with his child! Why else would she have a hard time saying where he is when Susan asked her before she was sent to the DPA psychiatric hospital a week later?! She clearly knows this little girl was his child! He hasn't visited his child in three years! Three whole years! He doesn't want to take on the role like a father should-!"

Phillip was cut off when the possessed man grabbed him by his collar, lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the grey fridge doors. His back thumped hard against the fridge doors and made him cry out in pain as he fell onto the mess in the kitchen floor.

"_Don't ever repeat that! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_" Jonathan growled as he walked over to where he was and spat in his face.

"_Ugh!_" the dazed man furiously wiped the spit off his face with his hands as he was on the floor again. "_You son-of-a-whore!_" as he stood up he felt his back spasm and gritted his teeth in pain and gripped his thighs.

"_Don't ever talk about my mother that way!_" Phillip was lifted up into the air with one hand by Jonathan's strong grasp and felt his back slammed back hard against the fridge doors again which caused him to scream out in pain as the fridge rocked and slammed his back several times. "_There's a story behind every person! You've never walked in his shoes so shut your fucking trap!_" Jonathan struck the left side of Phillip's temple with his fist and caused him to stagger to his right and cause hit stomach hard on the kitchen counter that was nearest to the living room. "Jodie doesn't need a foster father like you!"

The dazed man tasted the strong metallic taste of iron in his mouth. "Ugh!" he coughed up the blood which went on his white coat. "Oscar! I'm doing my job, being father to this poor helpless girl!"

"You're not." Jonathan folded his arms as he watched Phillip wipe the blood from his face and chin with the sleeve of his coat. The spectre's telekinetic rage caused the glass cups in the sink and on the table to shatter.

Phillip's eyes widened in fear as he witness the chaos around the house but he kept his composure when he spoke. "I admit we wanted you to look after her when Susan and I wanted time to ourselves! But you can't say anything because you weren't there to raise Jodie like we did!"

"I know! But I also know what she wants!" Jonathan pointed to his ethereal heart. "I know how to be a better father than you!"

"Fuck." Phillip's voice wavered. "You're trying to replace me… aren't you?"

"I don't _need _to replace you!" Jonathan spoke in a malice tone. "_She's my daughter._"

"_Oscar! You're becoming delusional!_ You're _not _her _biological _father!"

Jonathan chuckled gleefully before he punched a dent in the fridge door with Oscar's hands which made Phillip tremble. "_Who the hell are you referring to Mr. Holmes? Because it ain't Oscar you're talking to here._" Jonathan growled.

"What?" Phillip narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You're_ becoming _insane!"

"And you're _officially dead _to me!" Jonathan charged up towards Phillip and threw a round punch at him.

Phillip felt his adrenaline rose when he bent his knees to avoid the collision, he used his momentum to spin around to perform a heel kick which collided at the top of Oscar's back and caused him to go over the kitchen counter and land face first on the wooden floor in the sitting room.

"Get out of my house! Now!" Phillip walked over to him, he twisted his hips while he executed an axe kick but Jonathan rolled out the way just in time as his shoe banged loudly onto the wooden floor.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jonathan grunted and crouched on the floor and did a quick leg sweep toward Phillip who jumped backwards to avoid his attack. "Shit." Jonathan grunted and got up so Phillip jumped in the air struck Oscar in his thighs, upper back and the side of his face with his leg, it made Oscar crash face first onto the living room floor.

Jonathan used telekinesis to make the food from the floor hit his rival, but he dodged the projectiles effortlessly so he threw the remote that was on the floor behind the brown checker couch and struck him behind the head and made him stagger toward the kitchen table. The spectre laughed and ignored the blood that dripped from Oscar's nose. "Asshole!"

"You fucking shit!" he held the back of his head in pain.

Jonathan held him into place with telekinesis and got up but he begun to get a headache when he felt the adults try and break the doors and window with more force. Consequently blood trickled down Oscar's nose and Jonathan begun to feel woozy so he ceased his power on everything but the windows and back door.

Jonathan noticed Phillip who was about to strike him with a wooden chair from the kitchen table, so he created a purple telekinetic shield to cushion the impact from the chair that Phillip smashed him with, which made the chair break into fragments upon impact.

"Fuck." Phillip stepped back in fear as Jonathan stood in the same place and grinned happily as more blood trickled down Oscar's nose.

"You thought you had me there!" he laughed happily. "But without my shield I probably would have died." His tone was serious.

Phillip recomposed himself and beckoned him to come forth with a hand gesture. Jonathan did a spinning roundhouse kick but Phillip stepped back and caught his foot before he struck the side of his face. Phillip kicked him repeatedly and quickly as he could in his stomach and chest area while he gripped onto Oscar's foot before he executed a roundhouse kick which knocked his shades off.

"What the fuck?" Phillip stepped back in horror when he saw only the whites in Oscar's eyes. "You _weren't _joking about your eyes."

"Of course I wasn't you piece of shit!" Jonathan threw two round punches at Phillip who dodged out of the way and preformed a Spinning Back Heel Kick which smash into the possessed man's left shoulder. Jonathan stumbled back Phillip quickly struck the possessed man's right temple with the side of his fist before he used his momentum and used the same fist to stuck him in his left cheek, this made the possessed man's lower back hit the kitchen counter. Jonathan spat the blood onto the floor in front of him. "Fuck!" he rummaged on the counter top and grabbed the black sun glasses on the counter.

"Stay away from my wife and my child! You not welcomed here anymore! Or do I have to drum that information into that deranged thick skull of yours!" he breathed heavily and knelt down and placed his hands on his knees. "If you ignore my warning or try want to come into my home again _I'll murder your ass!_"

"You can't kill someone who's already dead asshole." Jonathan laughed.

"You need to go to the Department of Paranormal Activates Psychiatric hospital immediately!-"

"_Fuck you! Take it back!_"

"No! You're a _danger _to people-!" Jonathan used the last of his energy to grab Phillip and smashed his body hard onto the wooden table in the kitchen. The collision made both men bemused from the whooshing sound they heard in their ear drums. The food that was on the table flew into the air and crashed onto the floor. Jonathan felt the blood trickled from Oscar's nose, mouth and ears and a throbbing pain from Oscar's head so he released the doors and windows as he felt nauseous.


	13. Chapter 13: Divergance Part 2

**Author's Note: **This chapter also has blood.

* * *

**Divergence Part 2**

"That's the whole story." Jonathan sighed deeply as he put his hands deep within his trench coat pockets. "I remember you said that we looked like wesurvived a zombie apocalypse when you saw us on the smashed table." The spectre chuckled lightly at thought.

"Dear Lord… Phillip's back did hurt him for a month." She shuffled on the couch and placed her back against the seat.

"You made Phillip sleep on the couch and you never let me-well technically Oscar back into your home. I was _so _distraught when I couldn't say goodbye to Jodie."

"We were _all _pissed off at you… except for Jodie, poor thing cried her eyes out when you left."

"I felt like shit being in Oscar's body for that whole week. I had to deal with a lot throbbing headaches. It was horrid nightmare." The spectre clenched his teeth when he remembered the pain he endured.

"What I really got to me on that same day in the night we had a knock at our door and a person told me your body was found at a riverbank near Fairholt station. He said that a person with retro-cognition found out that you died three years ago at Lexington station… the same day Jodie was born" Susan allowed the tears to trickle down her face. "I bawled when I found out you died." Susan leaned forward and allowed her tears to trickle down her face.

Jonathan felt a great anguish pain swell within his soul as his death flashed quickly in his mind and stared pessimistically in the distance.

Susan leaned forward and cried silently and let that tears trickle down her face. "So um… if you used telekinesis to attack my husband, why didn't you use it to move Jodie out of the way?"

"I couldn't harness telekinesis properly, I only focused on killing the smoke entities."

"Oh." She drooped her head. "What about the dangers of possessing a person? Wouldn't Oscar have died or become _really _lethargic?"

"No people with astral won't die if someone possesses their body for about three years…" he clasped his spectral fingers together. "Oscar informed me but I've seen any actual records or proof."

Susan kept her head low as she couch. "I'm so sorry you had to witness Phillip slapping Jodie... I _really do apologise _that he slapped her… he never did it again… since Aiden kept preventing him when Jodie was about five years old."

"I was hoping to get an apology from Phillip," he glanced at Susan, "but I'll accept yours for the time being." He gave her a warm smile.

"Fair enough you beat the crap out of my husband. Trust me, I would have done the same thing in your situation if anyone dared slapped my precious baby boy…" she felt her insides tear up from the horrid thought as she leaned her body forward in anguish and felt tears trickle down her face. "_Shit._"

"Susan I'm so _sorry _for your loss." He walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug from her side. "He must have had your _lovely _brown eyes."

"No." She flicked her head back and sombrely looked at Jonathan. "He had such nice bright blue eyes. Like my dad." She smiled weakly.

"He must have been really sweet baby."

"He was. He was perfect. He loved to laugh and smile so much."

"What's his name?"

"Xanthan."

"Why Xanthan… if you don't mind me asking?" the spectre folded his arms.

A languid smile slowly crept on Susan's face. "It's… alright. I named him after _xanthan gum_ which I saw was on a packet on a few of the foods in the house. I loved the sound of the name and I stuck with it."

"Cool." He nodded his head.

Susan yawned loudly and felt the muscles in the arms ache when she stretched them high in the air. "_Fuck!_" She quickly withdrew her arms to her side. "I need pain killers-"

"I'll grab it for you in the kitchen." Jonathan said as he stood up from the couch.

"Jonathan _don't _bother." The woman walked past the oval table and tried to outpace Jonathan to her kitchen. "You don't need to-Woah!" Jonathan carried her off her feet and placed her gently where she sat on the couch with his telekinesis before he stepped into the kitchen. "What the hell?"

"Rest. Don't punish yourself. Consider my action as an early birthday present." He walked to the kitchen island that was in front of him and grabbed the pain killers.

Susan stood up from where she sat. "Jonathan you don't have too-"

"No buts. Now sit back down." he walked over to his right and turned on the microwave.

"What are you doing? There's no-"

"Food in there? Trust me before you entered the house I went inside to make sure it was safe. Your husband left lamb curry and rice in the microwave and there's a yellow post it not on the microwave saying you can eat it." He picked up the note he read.

"Really? First of all why would you teleport-" Susan braced her back against the wall in fright as Jonathan suddenly teleported in front of her and shoved the sticky note in her face. "Flipping fries! Warn me before you teleport!" she gripped the sofa and breathed heavily to catch her breath back before she read the note and slapped it away from his shield onto the oval table. "Shit!"

"I caused a lot of shit in your old home and I want to repay you…" he chuckled before he teleported in front of the microwave "Plus. You talk way too much." The spectre teased.

"It's not funny Jonathan!" The woman slammed her fist onto her thy.

"Fine. I'll warn you next time." He chuckled.

"I guess it would be nice to be pampered for a day." she placed her sore arms on her legs. "How strong are you? You felt like a brick _wall _when I tried to push you."

"I can just about break a wooden table as myself and when I'm in a person's body-but-_not -_metal. _It's way too_ _strong._" He rubbed his arms as if they were in pain.

When the food was done warming up Jonathan placed the food in front of Susan and grabbed cutlery with his telekinesis, while she turned on the television that was adjacent to where she sat which was on an advert before she took a few bites of her food along with her tablets. "Thanks Jonathan."

"It's alright." He teleport and sat beside her. "You don't take tablets with water?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Look. I know your trying your best to apologise, but I need to know if you hurt my husband on any more occasions?"

"Well _not _exactly-"

"Yes _or_ no Jonathan." She narrowed her eyes at the spectre. "I'm _begging_ you here."

He shook his head unwillingly.

"When was it?" she held her fork in mid-air that had rice on it.

"The day after Oscar got his body back. Phillip and your mother were in the park near Fairholt station. Oscar approached them." He sighed deeply. "He wanted to apologise to Phillip, but your husband immediately took off on him and they soon fought. So… I accidently knocked out Phillip with his own briefcase."

"How the _hell_ do you knock my _husband_ out cold accidently?!" she slapped her free hand hard against her head.

"Susan. From what I already told you do you not realise that Phillip can kick ass? I had to witness it first-hand for goodness sake." He placed he hand over his ethereal heart. "Plus. Oscar can't defend himself for shit-"

"You know what I can't hear any more of this."

"I'm not going to lie to you, but it was five more other occasions which when I "fought" your husband so he wouldn't thrash Oscar." The spectre used quotation marks when he mentioned the word fought.

"Shit! _Jonathan!_" she shouted as she dropped her cutlery on her plate.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Just being _honest _with you."

She folded her arms in annoyance then glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to hear any of it."

"Look. I don't intentionally wish to hate Phillip him but your husband makes me sick to the core of my soul slapping my precious little girl Susan! He calls her such vial fucking names! _An it, a monster, a thing, A demon?!_ What the hell's up with this bleeding arsehole!" he swung slammed his fist into his palm in frustration. "If you think I'm terrible. You do _not _want to find out what my dad would have done if he was in my position."

Susan started to cry and buried her face in her hands, unaware that the light bulbs and television screen flickered wildly from Jonathan's wrath. "I hate it when he call her those horrid names too."

"He's so fucking ignorant attempting to keep slapping her when he already clearly fucking knows that she has uncontrollable powers. That could do some serious shit to him." The spectre said bitterly before he clenched is fists tightly. "The both of you clearly fucking knew what you were getting a child that would have a gift. After you had the discussion with Norah and the other staff at the Department of Paranormal Activities. Which I couldn't attend."

"He does remember that day." She grabbed a tissue from under the table and blew her nose. "I want Phillip to go to the DPA one day… to visit her… I just _want _him to believe in Aiden..." she sobbed harder then blew her nose, while the spectre calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. "I, I never wanted to abandon your daughter... I never believe I'd "end up crazy or dead" like he told me that night when the monsters attacked her and gave her those horrid scratches." The memory flashed though her mind when she rushed to Jodie in her room as she huddled in the corner of her room. "I love her like a daughter..."

The light display ceased in the house and Jonathan rubbed his ethereal hands together. "I have a strategy to influence them I'm not Hans Avenue-"

"Yeah… let's hear it." She shook her head with interest and took another clean tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Wow." He looked at her in disbelief. "You're not even going to question-"

"Hey." She showed him the palm of her hand briefly. "After finding out about Aiden, the monsters and your identity. _I'm not fazed_."

"That's perfect." He sat cross-legged on the couch and faced Susan while she took more bites of her dinner. "Find a room with no cameras. Tell Jodie what we have in common and make it believable. And whenever you're at the DPA always call me Storm _no _exceptions. I won't react if you call me Jonathan. Storm McCloud is my full name alright, it's easy for me to remember. I'm an only child, lived with my parents and we were madly in love with each other-"

"I dunno Jonathan I mean I have to-"

"Hey. You went out with _both _my brothers alright." He narrowed his eyes.

"Touché." She tapped her chin as she was in deep thought. "Oh! Do you remember your brother's contact details-?"

"If I did I would have written them down to you ASAP." he said sternly. "And we need to make it look like our relationship meant something or they _won't _help me. Plus you did lie to my daughter for nine years-"

"Fine, alright. But what if Jodie here's your voice I mean she's not stupid."

"I know." The spectre coughed before he spoke in a deep husky voice. "Don't worry I'm still trying to get my voice to sound like this. Not even my own flesh and blood would know it's me."

"Wow. You sound great, _really great._" Susan felt the heat in her cheeks rise, she took several quick bites of her food to stop herself from smiling like a Cheshire cat and giggling like a school girl.

The spectre laughed happily. "That's great to know." He laughed before he spoke in his regular tone of voice. "Oh, err, Susan it's best that we start to know each other. Starting from tonight."

"But what about the possibility of you going insane-?"

"We'll be _pretending _Susan it's _fine, _but in order to make it believable, we must get to know each other properly alright. Let's make a date on the 26th October it's on a Tuesday should give us enough time."

"Alright then. I can do that."

They agreed to watch _Pulp Fiction _as it was their favourite movie on the movie channel before they discussed about their likes and dislikes in the late hours of the night when the movie ended.

* * *

Aiden made BunnyGuff hop on top of Jodie's television while she watched an episode of _Angry Beavers_ on her television screen. 'Hey Jodie. Remember when we went to the Amusement Park? Which was exactly a month ago from today on September the 26th-'

"I don't want to remember that day Aiden." Jodie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'Well on that very same day I saw Phillip give Nathan flowers in his office while you were in the experiment room with Greg helping you with English homework.'

"Really?" she narrowed her eye brows in confusion. "Why didn't-?"

'I _say _anything back then?' the entity watched the young girl shake her head as he placed BunnyGuff beside the fluffy grey toy rabbit to face the television screen on the wooden table, it was situated in between the television and the wooden couch where Jodie sat. 'Nathan said where you were but Phillip said that he was running late and had to go to Truman's house for his birthday.' The entity flew high above Jodie. 'I dunno why he didn't visit you in the experiment room I mean Truman's-'

"A really nice guy. I know. I miss him… he used to give me so much chocolate." She dropped her head sadly before she gave him a warm smile. "I'm just glad that I can play my song for BunnyGruff and Mr. Mocha now." her smile widened with inspiration as she glanced at her toys before she looked at the celling where her companion's presence was. "I _wish _I can go outside again-"

Jodie jumped when she heard her apartment door open. "Hey. Sweetheart. Hey. Aiden." Her foster mother smiled kindly as she stood by the apartment door way and tilted her head to the side.

"_Mommy!_" Jodie bolted off to Susan and squeezed her legs tightly. As she felt her companion's happiness rise as he bounced in the air.

"How are you two feeling? Good?" Susan returned the hug as she spoke.

'Defiantly!' Aiden laughed as if he was on helium. 'It's good to see you after hearing you on the phone for a month excluding your birthday of course and Phillip never turned up as per usual.'

"Aiden's happy…" Jodie let go of her Susan and dusted her plain light blue top she wore. "but… I just wish Aiden wasn't so overprotective of everyone. Especially me Mommy. I want to be normal and have friends and go to a normal school." She folded her arms in annoyance.

"Jodie you have a wonderful and unique gifts. I know you might find it hard to believe me but there's a lot of people out there who would love to have your gift." She gently tapped Jodie's shoulder but it only made her sigh in annoyance.

_**Of course you'd say that, until that realise that they would have to put with having an annoying, scary, angry entity for their whole lives… well probably. **_Jodie folded her arms.

"I know your parents would have been so proud when you helped Nathan when Helen and Laura died-"

"How did you know that?"

"Nathan told me today when I spoke to him today before I came to see you." Susan squeezed the back of her beige trench coat with unease. "Jodie… I-I need to talk to you in private."

Jodie glanced where she sensed Aiden's presence. "Well Aiden you better go-"

"No-no-no. Sweetheart Aiden can stay. I mean away from the cameras and such in your apartment."

"Oh." Jodie was taken aback. "Ok."

* * *

They soon entered a huge hall that was a three minute walk from where Jodie's room was at the Department of Paranormal Activates. The hall was complete empty with brand new dark blur marble floor, lavender marbled walls and white lights situated in the walls and ceilings which were all brand new. Opposite the entrance to the hall was a door when the trio entered the lights were already on inside. Susan gave a quick grin as she knew it was the work from Jonathan before she proceeded to enter the small room with Aiden and Jodie in tow. A wooden table and chairs were at the back of the rectangle shaped room. Susan sat down by the blue wooden chair that was closest to the door, while Jodie took the only other seat in the room which was on the opposite where Susan sat. Aiden realised the room was no larger than Jodie's apartment.

Susan sighed deeply before she broke the silence. "I don't even know _where _to start_-"_

"You're not _leaving _me are you?!" Jodie shot up from where she sat and placed her palms on the table.

Susan shook her head firmly as she spoke. "Of _course_ not."

"Phew!" the young girl dropped back into the chair and wiped her forehead._** I'm glad my nightmare didn't come true.**_

"Jodie… one of my ex-boyfriends died… three years ago from today..." tears formed in her eyes when she remembered about Jonathan's death. "I don't want to talk about how he died but… we met way back in the day and we loved to _Pulp Fiction_ together it's one of our favourite movies."

_**Poor Mommy. **_The young girl pouted while her companion remained silent as he drifted around the room.

"His favourite colour is beige." _**Shit! No that's Richard's favourite colour! Jonathan likes orange! Fuck! It's alright Susan just be calm! **_The woman clenched her left fist under the table. "W-we used to talk for hours well into the late hours of the night." She place her hand on her cheek as she remembered the sound of Jonathan's husky voice. "He had such a wonderful smile and a _great _voice." Susan couldn't help but bite her upper lip and smile at the thought. "It took me a while me to recognise his voice at first, since it was years since I heard his voice. When he died he followed me from time to time ever since we had to move house for our new jobs. He listened to our conversations and becamejealous of Phillip and realised how much he fell in love with me. So he pretended to be Xavier Knight…"

'_Bullshit_-_!_' Aiden protested as he flew towards the celling in rage.

_**Aiden watch your language! **_Jodie tapped her foot in annoyance.

"He wanted to hurt my husband he never planned on ending his life… nor scaring me." Susan clasped her hands together and sighed deeply. "He never fulfilled his dream in become a mentor… so he wants to pass his knowledge onto Aiden so he can go into the afterlife with no regrets. He's been protecting you and other people from the smoke entities ever since he died six years before you were born."

'Fuck this motherfucker! _That's my job! He should just continue to help other people with their own problem!_' Aiden circled around the room in rage. _**I swear if Xavier is still following Susan! I'll make sure he won't live! Susan's probably covering up her stress if he's still following her!**_ The entity hit the ceiling with more force and made Susan look up with worry.

_**Aiden stop! Don't scare Mommy! **_Jodie argued and bit her lower bottom lip as she felt anxious as she watched Aiden.

'Jodie, Susan was already clearly fucking terrified!' he smacked the ceiling in anger.

_**Well your making it worse! Her boyfriend died-**_

"What's wrong Jodie?" Susan frowned as she watched her foster daughter .

"Err. Nothing." Jodie tapped her fingers on the table and looked at Susan. _**I wish you could scold Aiden for me be he'd be in his own little world.**_ "Did someone with mediumship help you speak to him?"

"No. He told me himself." Susan's comment made Jodie scratch her scalp and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'_Bullshit!_' the tethered entity's raged caused the lights to flicker in the room. 'If he's so wonderful then _what's his name?!_ Why hasn't she mentioned her ex's name like your uncles Adam and Richard when we went to the Science Museum? Huh?!' That reminds me. I still want to hear that story of how they got together by the way,'

Jodie gave a quick glimpse at Aiden. _**She's probably REALLY upset to say his name Aiden!**_

'So?! Plus I don't _need _anyone's _help _Jodie! I'm the _only_ one who protects you-!'

"Is it all _true _Mommy?" Jodie eyes widen with curiosity. "What's his name?" Jodie looked at Susan with curious and innocent eyes, Susan felt her stomach ache with guilt and wept silently with her head buried in her arms on the table.

Jodie was about to get up from her seat when Jonathan phased into the room and her jaw immediately dropped. Aiden ceased his rage and was dumbstruck from the sight of Jonathan and slowly descended back to Jodie.

"My gosh you are an adorable little girl." Jonathan mouthed proudly to Jodie who simply placed her hands on the table and stared at him. _**You've grown so big, since the last time I saw you. **_he folded his arms and gripped his coat as he slowly walked to Susan's side. _**It fucking hurts that I can't even be father to you. Shit… **_he crouched onto the floor as he was lost in thought.

_**UNCLE RICHARD! **_The young girl placed her small hands on her cheeks.

'I feel _really_ fucking terrible now.' Aiden whispered above Jodie's head and felt his guilt stab his soul like tangible ice. 'Shit.' he mumbled to himself.

Jonathan soon got to his feet and arrived at his destination. Before he created his telekinetic shield by the flick of his left wrist.

_**Woah that's pretty cool! **_Aiden and Jodie thought at the same time.

"Hey. I'm here." The spectre spoke in a low husky tone that was loud enough for only Susan to hear which caused her heartrate to rise as she slowly sat up. "It's alright you can stop crying now." he lifted up her fringe, wiped her tears then kissed her cheeks. _**Just like we planned. I'm not surprised you really did cry. You're eyes are so red.**_ "I love you _so_ much."

"Ditto." Susan replied and Jonathan kissed the top of Susan's left cheek._** Shit this is the wrong time to be flustered! Stupid sexy voice of his!**_ Susan looked down on her lap as she felt the heat rise on her face. _**I really should had talked about his voice sooner.**_

_**It's so sad and romantic. Huh Aiden?**_ Jodie hugged herself for comfort.

'Dam straight.' Aiden whispered quietly.

Jonathan smiled at Jodie. "You're _ace _Susan. They're not _freaking _out." He whispered to Susan and tapped her back.

"_But_-" He placed a finger over her lips and gently kissed her forehead.

"Shh. I'll take over don't worry." Jonathan whispered.

Susan quickly came to her senses but was interrupted by Jodie. "_Are you really going to teach Aiden?!_" the young girls eyes lit up in excitement. "_Cause that would be so cool!_" Jodie grinned and gripped the table with eagerness while Aiden shook with anticipation.

_**You even smile like your mother!**_ His chest begun to feel heavy when he remembered Norah's smile. It took him a few seconds to calm down and reply. "Err. Yeah." Jonathan croaked, he swallowed a lump in his throat before he spoke in a deadpan tone. "Since Ay-den hasn't got the slightest clue how to protect you from the monsters. He'd need my guidance."

'_Aw! Hell no!_' Jodie and Susan eyes wavered around the room as Aiden's rage triggered the lights to flicker briskly and intensely. The tethered entity flew right up to the spectre's face and circled him while he spoke.'_Xavier motherfucking Knight?! You have some nerve insulting me! It's pronounced I-den not Ay-den you piece of shit! I even know your actual name it Hans motherfucking Avenue! Were you so dam broke you couldn't afford to use public transportation or hitch a free ride from a stranger?! So your broke-ass self used astral projection to meet me?! And For your information Dipshit I know how to protect Jodie! I don't need your shitty-ass guidance from a lousy-ass-motherfucker like you!_ _You blackmailed Susan, force her to agree to some bullshit terms like the weirdo you are! Now a creepy ass motherfucker like you wants to literally mentor me?!' _

Aiden noticed circled more fitfully around Johnathan's soul his raged caused the lights to flicker even faster. '_Go fuck yourself you cheapfuck lowlife!_ _You think I'm naïve to the game Bitch?!_ _You sweet talked your filthy, broke-ass way to Susan and following for who knows how knows how long?! I swear if you try and murder anyone at the DPA I'll whack you and your whore ass friend so hard that you'd both end up before t__ime and space existed!__ What the fuck is wrong with you have you never seen a nine year old girl before you deaf bastard-!_'

"_Take my advice Ay-den and wash the shit that flies out of your fucking mouth! That better not be a habit of yours swearing around Jodie like that!_" Jonathan looked to his left where he sensed Aiden's presence and folded his arms.

The lights went back to normal as Aiden was rendered completely speechless, as he hovered in place and gazed at Jonathan.

Jodie's eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. "Oh my word! I thought I was the only one-!"

"_What the hell Storm!_" Susan kissed her teeth at Jonathan who kept his attention on Aiden. "Don't _swear _around _my _daughter!" she shook her head with dissatisfaction.

Jodie gasped in amazement. _**Wow! Mommy's gifted? That's super awesome! **_She grinned with excitement at the two adults in front of her.

"_You know the reason why I wouldn't talk to you Ayden, is because it'll be like a talking to a vast pile of decayed shit! _Quite frankly _Ayden_ you're nothing but a possessive demon on her shoulder. You damage objects around people, strangle the living daylights out of them when you're angry and then _try_ to justify yourself in saying it's the only way to protect Jodie! _I bet you never apologised to her for all the evil shit you caused around her!_" He clenched his ethereal knuckles until his fingers phased through the back of his hands.

The small light bulb in the room shattered above them which caused Jodie and Susan to scream in fear. Jonathan wasted no time to create a purple dome above them to collect the shards of glass. Jodie's eyes followed the purple dome which floated gracefully behind the adults where the wall light was situated at the back of the room before it disintegrated.

The spectre stood up and glowered as he looked down upon Aiden presence, who never kept his sight off Jonathan. "You strangle Marcus, Kathleen, Roxanne! Andscare Jodie half to death! I bet you wanted to strangle _Phillip _when he _abandoned _her at the DPA! I wonder what makes him so special-?!" he said sounded very resentful when he said Phillip's name.

Jodie lowered her head in sadness when she reminded on the day she had to live at the DPA.

"Storm don't bring up my husband!" Susan slammed her hand on the table.

"Stop contradicting yourself Mrs. Holmes!" Jonathan spun on his heels and looked at Susan. "You-"

"_Shut up!_" she hissed and gestured her hand to her foster daughter. "Watch your _language! Jodie's here!_"

He gripped his hood in frustration. "I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes but I'm so frigging pissed with this flipping tethered entity here!" Jonathan's gestured his hands towards Aiden who regained his composure and flew above Jodie's head.

'You know what Hans.' Aiden slowly began to speak. 'I really did wanted to strangle the shit out of Phillip I strangled Marcus and when he left Jodie at the DPA! He never believes Jodie nor in my existence!' Aiden inched closer to Jonathan while he. 'You probably brainwashed her too! I'm so glad that Susan came back into our lives! So! Go! Away!'

"_Yeah! Go away!_" Jodie scowled at Jonathan and stuck her tongue at him.

Susan went to Jodie's side and placed her left on Jodie's left shoulder. "Look. Jodie you should give my ex a chance at least-"

"_No!_" She folded her arms and frowned at Jonathan. _**Go Aiden! Get rid of him!**_

Aiden wasted no time and launched forward straight for Jonathan's neck but he could not phase through his shield. 'Fuck! You've got to be shitting me!'

"Strangling my soul is a pretty pathetic move." He spoke in a deadpan voice.

Aiden charged his telekinetic attack and slammed Jonathan's shield hard onto his upper back which failed to make a dent or crack on his telekinetic shield. 'I don't _need _a mentor-!'

Jonathan shoulder bumped Aiden which launched him to the wall. "If you believe you don't need me, then be the first to land three hits on me before I hit you three times. I _promise _I _won't _teleport and if you win. I'll leave for good. But if I win I'll train you no exceptions. I'll be waiting for you in the hall." Jonathan disintegrated the dome in the corner of the room and his shield.

"No!" Susan shook her head. "Don't be so senseless Storm! I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." The spectre smirked but his comment only made Susan grip her hair in fear and phased through the wall while Aiden who followed suit.

"Shoot!" Susan muttered under her breath and went straight to the door but no matter how much force she put on the door it refused to open. "_Storm open this door now!_"

Susan tried to use her mobile phone but the telekinetic pulses that emitted from Jonathan and Aiden prevented her phone from working properly so she begun to kick the door down. _**I don't want you to fight him! We agreed that you wouldn't fight him! Even when he suspected you were Xavier!**_

The eager girl Jodie went straight to the wall and looked through her companion's sight and saw Jonathan shut the gym door. _**Show him what your made of Aiden!**_ She closed her eyes and titled her head back as she concentrated her telekinetic ability to extended the cord extended to its fullest which allowed Aiden to roam the entire length and width of the empty hall.

'Now your speaking my language Jodie! Time to take this broke-ass bitch out!' Aiden flew straight towards Jonathan while he charge up his telekinetic attack.

Jonathan waited for Aiden to come close before he placed his hands out in front of him to materialise a large telekinetic barrier in front of him which caused Aiden to crash into it at a high speed and get launch high in the air. _**This will end quickly.**_

Aiden managed to brace himself the force of the impact stop himself from phasing into the ceiling and felt Jodie's physical pain. _**Just finish this quickly it hurts when your too far! **_

Aiden shook his soul and immediately created his shield in front of him before he set off for Jonathan. Jonathan flew quickly towards Aiden and repeatedly kicked punched his shield when he was close enough while Aiden increased his speed, Jonathan increased his kicks and punches on the shield. Jonathan phased through the wall the harsh impact on Aiden's shield on the wall created a large cracks on the wall, the impact echoed throughout the hall and small room. The entity felt his soul tense up as he felt his shield crack slightly. Jonathan wasted no time and struck Aiden from behind and forced him to disintegrate his shield due to the amount of pain he felt.

_**C-come on… Aiden! I-I… know you can… do it…**_ the young girl heard a high pitch noise in her ear drums her felt skin crawled as Aiden spun around and soon tried to land a hit on Jonathan's body as charged forward but he dodged effortlessly out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" Jonathan said as he created a shield behind Aiden to launch him forward but in doing so Aiden struck in him hard in the torso and Jonathan smacked him away before he held his torso in agony. bumped him back. "Spoke to soon." Jonathan gritted his and tried to breath normally. "I have to strike you once more and it's game over Aiden! Where's all that fire in your soul huh?! You name does mean fiery one after all!"

'_Shut! Up!_' Aiden felt his power weaken and the tether pull him back a full inches to Jodie. _**SHIT! I can't lose! I just Can't!**_

_**Aiden! Come on! I can't keep this up forever!**_ Jodie felt her back slump against the wall.

* * *

Susan's heart raced saw she almost lost her balance when she heard the loud collision in the hall. "The fuck was that?" she muttered under her breath as she tried to kick the door down before she looked at her phone which didn't respond. "No use talking to them..." she muttered under her breath and went back to Jodie. "Everything's going to be-" Her blood ran cold when she saw Jodie's physical state, she only saw the white's in Jodie's eyes and saw blood trickle down her nose as her back was slumped against the wall. "Jodie? Jodie?" Susan desperately snatched Jodie in her arms. "What's wrong you with Sweetheart?"

Jodie was about to reply but she shook uncontrollably as she coughed up blood on her mother's face and coat. She tried to tried to reach out to grab Susan's face but her body felt greatly weighted down and more blood trickle from her nose. _**Crap… I feel sick… Aiden strike him two more times! Now!**_ Jodie felt a her head throb in pain as she coughed up more blood on her red trousers and blue trainers. Her speech was slurred as she tried to talk to her foster mother. The young girl saw Aiden dodge Jonathan's punches and kicks as he speed was dropped by half. _**Aiden!... Beat him…**_

Jodie felt Susan sit on the floor and cradle her like a new born. "_I'm not losing you! I can't lose you! Not again!_" Jodie felt her foster mother cradle her like a new born baby and rocked back and forth as she bawled as she cried. "_Don't leave me! Please don't leave me…!_"

A constant loud whoosh in her ear drums drowned out her foster mother's voice while Jodie looked through Aiden's sight who's vision begun to blur.

"Ay-den? _Ay-den?..._" Jonathan's voice was deafened by a high pitch noise as Aiden tried to stay by his side but was immediately pulled back to Jodie's side once more.

Blood trickled heavily from the disorientated young girl's nose and ears. She immediately coughed up more blood on her foster mother's trench coat and face. Jodie tilted her head back and shook uncontrollably and cried out in pain she endured in her soul and brain. The environment for the tethered duo seemed to spin around before they went unconscious.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: My fanfiction will follow Jodie mostly from this point onward. Thanks for the fav and positive comment megandasiy9 and thanks for the fav Remuslupinlover50, it keeps me motivated to write my fanfiction.

_Pulp fiction _is directed by Quentin Tarantino.

_Angry Beavers _is owned by Nickelodeon


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

**Author's Note: **Parings, Nathan x Kirsten's mom. Thank you for those who follow my fanfiction. I wanted to bring this and chapter out earlier but I was super busy.

* * *

**Friends**

Jodie found herself in an elevator with a male SWAT officer who slumped his back against the wall and grunted in agony as he slid his back down the wall to sit on the floor. "There's nothing more I can do but pull back now."

Jodie then saw herself lying in a DPA hospital bed with Susan, Nathan and Cole who sat in the blue chairs beside her bed as they anxiously waited for her to wake up.

"Come Jodie wake up." Nathan whispered as he knelt beside Jodie and softly patted her hair.

"I don't wanna lose her." Susan hugged Cole tightly and wept on his shoulder.

"We're _not _going to." Cole whispered in Susan's ear while he rubbed her back.

Jodie found herself back in the elevator once again with the same SWAT officer who slammed his fist on the elevator floor wall behind himself. "Get out of here why you still can! Let the CIA handle this!" The male SWAT officer ordered Jodie as he used the corner of the wall to support himself to stand up. "You're just a kid alright!"

Jodie saw herself move on the hospital bed and mumble incoherently as Nathan brush her fringe from her eyes.

"_Jodie? Jodie? _Can you hear me?" Nathan said in anticipation.

Jodie was surrounded by darkness before she saw the SWAT officer stand in front of her in the elevator as a swarm of smoke entities flew past them and clouded their vision and cause them both to scream in pain as the entities scrapped their skin and Jodie swatted the air around her as she repeatedly screamed out Aiden's name.

* * *

Jodie bolted upright and almost hit Nathan on the side of his head if he did not move back in time. "_Aiden!_" Jodie screamed instinctively.

"Jodie your safe now." Nathan pulled Jodie close to him and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank goodness." Cole sighed in relief along with Susan who sat up right and wiped her tears.

Jodie's trembled slightly when she realised she couldn't sense Aiden's presence anymore. "Aiden? _Aiden?!_" She weakly screamed as she looked helplessly around the room.

'Still here.' Aiden murmured quietly while hovered above the end of the bed.

Large tears rolled down the young girls face. "Don't ever scare me like that Aiden. I thought I lost you." Jodie smiled along with the adults in the room.

'Jodie. I'll never leave your side.' The entity replied confidently as he looked around the small hospital room had white walls and a blue floor. 'I just got knocked out cold from that idiot but hopefully I scared him off.'

**_I hope so. _**The relieved child gave a small smile to her companion.**_ Did you see that weird vision Aiden?_**

'_Yeah it was fucking intense girl-!_'

**_Aiden! Stop swearing! _**Jodie pouted in annoyance.

"I'm so glad that you're both alright." Nathan said happily as he gave Jodie another hug.

"Me too." Cole shook his head in agreement. "You gave all of us a scare Jodie when we found you." He placed his arm over Susan's shoulder to comfort her.

"Thank you Cole." Susan faintly muttered as she gave Cole quick hug before she went to embrace her foster daughter. "Thank goodness you're both alright." She kissed the young girl's forehead who smiled back at her before she sat on the bed and faced the two men. "I'm sorry I'm being such an idiot I should have called you guys immediately after what happened-"

"Susan." Cole cut her off. "We found you hyperventilating with Jodie in your arms. The doctors that came with us said you suffered from a panic attack."

"Oh." Susan looked down sadly briefly. **_I still keep getting these attacks. Shit! _**

"Lucky for us a man called us from your phone told us where you were. He said that Aiden fought a powerful entity and won." Nathan said as he sat back in his chair to rest.

"Did he say who he was?" Jodie perked up with interest as she braced her back against the pillow at the front of the bed.

"No. And I I've never heard his voice before." Nathan pushed his glasses towards his face with his thumb. "He told me he had phasing abilities and mediumship."

'Xavier Knight _obviously _wants to _redeem himself!_' Aiden shook his soul in frenzy. '_I swear when I see that lousy asshole I'm going to disintegrate him!_'

Susan smiled inwardly and rubbed her shoulders. "Um. Can I talk to Jodie alone in private, if that's ok?"

"Sure." Cole breathed in relief.

"It's fine." Nathan replied.

'Aw. No fair.' Aiden sluggishly hovered behind the two men who departed the small room and shut the door behind them that was opposite the bed.

"Aiden stay." Susan ordered, which made Aiden stop in disbelief in front of the closed door.

Jodie eyes were wide in shock as she leaned forward. "Mom how did you know Aiden was leaving?"

"Just a hunch Sweetheart."**_ I can't believe I actually got that right! _**Susan could not help but smile brightly. "I know you _hate _my boyfriend and thinks he's Xavier Knight." She watched her foster daughter give her a disgruntled look at her and folded her arms. "But everything we told you is true…" Susan sat on the chair closest to Jodie. "Storm regretted not training anyone at all when he was alive and he _really_, _truly, honestly, _wants to train Aiden."

'You do realise all of the words you said mean the same thing right?' Aiden said in disbelief at Susan.

"He's truly ashamed of himself and sorry that you both went unconscious it hurt him so much… he didn't know that you'd both go unconscious. Storm's really good with changing his voice he even fooled me a couple of times too when he was alive and all." She looked down in sadness briefly.

'No offence but your _boyfriend_ is one _hell_ of an ignorant dumbass.'

"Please give him a second chance Jodie like you gave me when I came back into your life. I want him to move on and go into the afterlife. And I'm sorry for not contacting you for pretty much a year when Phillip and I moved."

'You were super busy moving your house and doing your job. It's alright.' Aiden said in sympathy as he floated in front of Susan. 'I'm just glad you came back.'

"That's ok Mommy we forgive you. You were busy." Jodie said in consideration then smiled briefly. "We thought Storm was my Uncle Richard."

'Yeah based on what he's wearing.'

"That's ok Sweetheart. Thanks for forgiving me, although I should have done more." Susan brushed her fringe from her face. "I just want this info to stay between the four of us ok I just don't want my boyfriend to get stressed out if loads of people know he's dead. If my boyfriend did anything you two don't like, just tell me and I'll scold him."

'_Good! I need to the experience to fuck up these monsters up!_' Aiden sneered.

**_Aiden! Stop swearing! _**"Ok." Jodie said in defeat. "We'll give _him _a chance Mommy."

"Thank you." Susan cuddled Jodie before she tickled her briefly which made Jodie giggle in excitement.

'Yay.' Aiden danced happily around the two humans until Jonathan phased through the door and stood beside Susan which made Aiden's mood drop greatly. 'How the _fuck _did I _not _sense you?!'

"You too _weak _Aiden." Jonathan snapped at him in his husky voice which caused Susan to stop tickling Jodie and sit back on her chair. "You better keep that metaphysical profanity mouth of yours shut tight. She's nine years old damit. Or do you want me to shove ethereal soap down your intangible gullet of yours?" He folded his arms and glared at Aiden.

'You know I'm just a lump of metaphysical ethereal energy you moron. I don't have any limbs to speak of. I don't even think I have an ethereal gullet.' **_You fucking moron!_**

"It was a _rhetorical _question." Jonathan said sternly then folded his arms. "Maybe you're related to some kind of jellyfish on earth."

**_Go fuck yourself you rude asshole! Just because I have no limbs being an entity doesn't mean I'm related to fucking jellyfish! You stupid insensitive, annoying, douchebag! _**'Rude much? I _hate _rhetorical questions anyway!' Aiden flew towards the celling in anger.

"Well if you stop swearing then I'll stop making rude remarks about you."

'Ugh. Fine.' Aiden drifted towards the door in frustration. **_You're a fucking bastard anyway making us think you were Xavier Knight and all._**

"Thanks Storm." Jodie grinned from ear to ear as she watched Jonathan walk over to the bottom of the bed.

"Just doing my job." Jonathan replied happily but soon frowned. "I'm sorry for all the chaos I called."

'You should have said that the moment you walked in.' Aiden grumbled. **_You ignorant bastard!_**

"Well the important part is that I did apologise."

"That's alright I guess…" The young girl sat on her bed in excitement. "Oh! Can you teach Aiden not to destroy stuff and not make the lights flicker when he's mad? Cause it _scares _me a lot."

'What?-What? No! How else will anyone know that I'm angry?!' Aiden flew frantically around the room in protest. 'This an'it happening-'

"Sure." Jonathan replied.

"That would be nice Storm." Susan looked at the chair beside her briefly. "Making sure he doesn't strangle everyone he hates too."

"Yeah sure."

'Hold the phone people! Where's _my _say in this people?! I wanna know how long would it take to train me damit?!'

"I have to see you in action first." Jonathan smiled at Aiden concisely. "It took me three years for me to surpass my mentor and he was-is an amazing fighter even now with his gifts. So I dunno how long it would take to train you Aiden."

'Alright then I'll do my best.' Aiden proclaimed confidently as he hovered proudly in front of his new mentor. 'Don't go easy on me either!'

"Alright then."

* * *

Throughout the next five years Aiden was trained by Jonathan to strategically defeated the smoke entities he faced in the night, as well as being taught to knock the air and verbally vent his anger instead of the objects and lights around him. He even taught his mentee to have various hobbies and goals since he was bounded to Jodie. The older Jodie became the further the tether between Jodie and Aiden stretched and Aiden too the opportunity to spend more time on his various hobbies such as dancing, writing and watching television programmes.

Nathan, Cole and Susan managed to persuade the DPA to make the large empty hall where Jonathan and Aiden fought into an area where Jodie could learn and interact with the outside world. Jodie interacted with many things about many things such as Aquariums, butterflies and instruments.

Despite Jonathan mentoring Aiden, he also used his spare time to help Jodie with whatever she needed when Aiden was busy or wasn't in the mood which made. Jonathan even wrote his own stories for Jodie to go to bed at night which she enjoyed more than Aiden's flash light stories which started to make Aiden jealous. Aiden hated the fact that his mentor and Jodie spent more time together throughout the year and knew that he was capable of taking on many smoke entities but Jonathan never allowed him to which aggravated Aiden.

Aiden eventually spent l more time doing his favourite hobbies such as dancing and watching sports than spending time with Jodie. Despite the numerous amount of times Aiden tried to interact with people when he felt bored Jodie kept scolding him as he ended up spooking many people including those with the mediumship since they could only sense his presence.

When Jodie was twelve years old a new assistant named Tanya worked at the DPA and helped Jodie in her experiments and soon fell in love with Nathan and the two begun to date. A year later when Jodie was thirteen years old Susan decided to help Aiden to communicate with people by writing with a pen and pencil and typing on her old mobile phone.

* * *

In the Department of Paranormal Activates Aiden sluggishly hovered over Jodie, Cole and Greg's heads as they talked about their favourite sports. He eagerly flew into Nathan's office and noticed Nathan and Tanya who lovingly wrapped their arms around one another's waist as they read a book together in silence by the large brown book case that was beside the door in the room. Nathan placed the book on the bottom shelf while Tanya flicked her blonde hair away from her face before she gave Nathan a passionate smooch on the lips.

'Ooo, Nathan's a player! We need to crack open the alcohol to celebrate! Yeah!' Aiden chuckled to himself in joy. 'I hope you two get married then I be able to out dance everyone when we get to groove on the dance floor! Of course I'd have to possess a person with astral projection!'

Aiden spun around in joy. 'I'm so happy for you Nathan! But of course the _one day_ I chose _not _to grab my phone is charging in Jodie's room is the day I _really _want someone _normal _to hear me! Fate's cruel sometimes! Oh well I'll remember next time.' Aiden circled around the adults in excitement. 'I'm not going to lie but I can't help but envy your relationship with each other, Tanya is _really smoking hot_-' He froze in mid-air for a few. 'Shit! I hope Jodie didn't hear that.' He chuckled awkwardly to himself.

The adults parted from their kiss and stared lovingly in each other's eyes. Tanya smiled and bit her lower lip before she spoke. "I'm glad that I my daughter Kirsten wanted to come to the DPA to see where we both work." The woman laughed happily as she flicked a strand of dust away from her plain red pencil dress she wore. "She'd be super glad to meet Jodie in person, well when she's done catching up with meeting her cousins in the cafeteria of course."

Nathan quickly dusted his grey suit. "I'm sure they'll become best friends. They have the same interests in movies."

Tanya smiled. "Yeah. And they both love football and boxing."

"Yeah."

'Please Tanya! It's all about epic dance competitions, darts, synchronise swimming and wrestling that where the completion is at!' Aiden thought out loud to himself. 'I'm just glad the sports we watch don't clash with each other on the tv or else I'd get truly mad. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.' Aiden's soul phased through the door and into the small waiting room where he was surprised to see Kimberly and Susan sitting on the chairs at the far end of the room. As he flew closer to them he soon realised that the two women both wore matching cobalt blue jogging suit with a sweatband on their heads and wrists that matched the colour of their clothes.

"So how's your husband Phillip?" Kimberley asked before she took a sip of water.

"Err. Fine. I guess." Susan mumbled as she looked at the wooden magazine rack that was in between both of their chair with interest.

"I mean Phillip hasn't attend to any of the events I arranged, or any of the events you went to like The New Year Festival?" Kimberly outstretched her and grabbed Susan's palm on her lap. "It's gotten to the point where I never see the two of you together. "Susan is everything ok with you and your husband at home?"

Susan brushed her back with her fingers in stress. "Not lately… I never really noticed it until a few weeks back and he's gotten _so _distant from me, it's like we're living as friends instead of husband and wife..." she sighed deeply. "And I guess it doesn't really help that I've given up having romantic activates with him now. And talking about you-my old friends who work here, Jodie or anything to do with the DPA gets him annoyed." She angrily thumped her free hand on her thy. "I guess I never really thought about it since I go out a lot more now meeting the people I like and family."

"Oh…" Kimberly "You both need to _rekindle _your relationship again."

"_I know_ but I feel like it's too late."

Kimberly gasped and leaned forward in concern. "You don't suspect that he's cheating on you?"

"No Kim." She replied dryly which made her friend.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself and felt unconvinced by her friend's words.

"But if either of us did. Our marriage would be over in seconds." Susan's mood perked up. "Anyway I can't wait for Jodie to _finally_ meet your daughter today!" She couldn't help but smile at her neighbour.

"_Don't_ change the subject Susan." Kimberly said softly. "_Do you think that your falling for another man?_"

Susan eyes darted around the room as she gently let go of her hand. "_Shit_."

'Ooo, this got interesting!' Aiden made sure he did not fly too close to Susan so she did not feel his cold presence.

Kimberly asked. "Oh Susan who's the man you're in love with?"

'_Tell us dammit!_' Aiden shouted in exhilaration.

"Well at first I liked thought it was Greg but I'm starting to like Cole more."

"Oh my word." Kimberley mouthed in shocked. "Susie how could you!"

'_Dam!_' Aiden screamed in alarm. 'You like both of them! This just so juicy! Susan's cheating behind Phillip's back! I wonder if she's pregnant with both their kids cause that would make things super awkward between the four of them.'

"And before you ask Kim _nothing _happened between any of us." Susan whispered sternly. "I spent hours talking to Cole and Greg about their likes and dislikes when we were off work. Greg is so much fun to be around we usually watch movies together the cinema, we do sightseeing and dance at awesome parties and we even lay darts and other social activates. With Cole I love the ideas he thought of to make Jodie's life better." She sank her back into the chair as placed her hands on her heart. "Cole is so sweet and caring and we have a lot of things in common like food and social activates. When he falls asleep on his chair, I think it's so sweet since he works so hard at the DPA doing his job and looking after Jodie."

"Oh Susan!" Kimberley whispered in alarm. "You-"

"I know I have to think things through with Phillip and our marriage. But talking to Phillip isn't easy-" Susan stopped in mid-sentence when Jodie opened the door and entered the room. Jodie wore an orange long sleeved top with a design of a colourful sunset on, light blue jeans and orange trainers which Susan found adorable.

"We can talk about this matter at my home later today Susie." Kimberley whispered to her friend. She looked at the door as it opened once more and saw her daughter Cassie enter the room. Both teenagers stood happily in front of their mothers.

Aiden eagerly flew over to Cassie in excitement who wore a black and white stripped short sleeved blouse, with a white skirt and black strapped shoes. 'You look amazing!' Aiden cheered to Cassie who did not hear him. Aiden noticed she was the only other person with a purple aura like Jodie.

"Hey mom." Jodie said before she looked at Kimberly and Cassie. "Wait you must be my mom's neighbours it's so _nice _to meet you two!"

"It's lovey to meet too Jodie!" Kimberly firmly shook Jodie's hand. "You look so adorable and so sweet!"

"Thanks Kimberly. So it seems that you and mom went jogging."

"We did and are completely knackered." Kimberly replied before she drank her water that was on her lap.

"I'm so excited to meet you! My mom and Susan told me so much about you." Cassie said as also firmly shook Jodie's hand. "I love the sunset on your top it's so adorable!"

Jodie winced inwardly from Cassie's strength. "Thank you so much Cassie. I like your hat and bag." She said a she rubbed her sore hand.

'She looks _fabulous!_' Aiden drifted around Cassie in bliss.

"I'll be coming to the DPA after school and a few hours during Saturday so my mom thought it was a good idea for both of us to hang out at the DPA whenever I'm here."

"That's super awesome." Jodie said with happiness.

'Dam straight it is!' Aiden shouted in agreement.

"I love arts and craft and I know how to play a lot of card games."

'I'd love to play goldfish and b-s with you Cassie. It would to so cool!'

Jodie eyes lit up when she had an idea. "Mom, Kimberly. Can Cassie and I play the dance game arcade game in the hall?"

"Yeah sure." Susan answered.

"Of course." Kimberly applied. "Ooo. Susan let's play too." Kimberly gently elbowed Susan's side.

"Alright."

The four girls had fun competing against each other on the arcade game. Susan, Kimberly and Cassie struggled to keep up with the harder levels on the game they played. Jodie breezed past most of the harder dances with the experience she had with the game although she eventually made herself exhausted when she chose the hardest level. Aiden had fun cheering everyone on when they danced to the various beats.

With the fun activity over Susan and Kimberly went to the cafeteria room to rest while Jodie, Aiden and Cassie went to Nathan's office to meet Nathan and Tanya.

**_Somethings never change. Nathan's office still looks over crowded with a lot of supernatural work at the back of the room and white board. He probably has tons of footage of real supernatural events now. _**Jodie smiled at Nathan and Tanya who hugged one another at the front of the desk.

"Um Tanya?" Cassie cleared her throat before she continued. "I wanted to get Kirsten a book but I dunno what genre she likes-"

"My lovely darling loves reading detective books, crime books, mystery books especially the ones that make her think outside the box." Tanya commented as she gently let go of Nathan then sat on the chair at the desk to rest her legs. "I can recommend a couple of books that I know she hasn't read yet. I'll text them to you." She replied as she clutched her brown bag from the desk.

"Cool thanks so much." Cassie wiped her forehead in relief while Nathan went to his desk to sort out the various piles of stacked paper.

"What should I get Kirsten?" Jodie asked Tanya. "Since I don't really know her."

"Oh she loves limited edition bags." Nathan answered before Tanya did.

"Definitely. She has tons of them at home." Tanya replied as she crossed her legs.

"Thanks guys." Jodie placed her hand on her hip and smiled. **_I can finally start finding some cool bags now._**

Kirsten rushed into Nathan's office toward Cassie and almost made her topple over. Aiden was about to help until Jodie and Kirsten helped Cassie to stand on her feet.

"Cassie I'm super glad you came! Sorry I took so long I was catching up with my cousins."

"Wow! Slow down Kirsten you almost knocked me down!" Cassie laughed happily.

"Sorry I am super excited! My birthday's a week from today!"

"Kirsten darling, this is Jodie who works with me here." Tanya gestured her and toward Jodie.

"Hi Jodie. I love that sunset on your top!" Kirsten gave Jodie a quick wave.

"Hey Kirsten. I like that large colourful butterfly on your white top and your shades."

"Thank you!" Kirsten took her shades off and put them in her hair. "Now that your both here we can get down to serious business." She rubbed her hands eagerly. "For my birthday I would really _love _to get a _Prada bag_-"

"Kirsten don't be ludicrous." Tanya narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Your friends nor I are made out of money."

"I meant a _fake Prada bag_ mom." Kirsten dropped her hands on her hips in determination. "Or better yet a fake _Chanel bag_, but _money _sounds great-"

"No." Tanya growled and caused Jodie and Cassie to flinch. "Money is a lazy gift, so I told everyone to give you an actual gift this year."

"But-!"

"_Listen _to your mother Kirsten." Nathan voice was stern firmly as looked at Kirsten.

"Thank you Nathan." Tanya smirked at Nathan.

"Ugh. This sucks." Kirsten folded her arms in protest. **_Why does Nathan have to be such a flipping doormat?!_** "If my dad has his own way he would have probably given me $60 this year."

'Dam. She's seriously luckily.' Aiden said in shock. 'I know what I'd spend my money on if someone gave me that much money.' He cackled to himself.

Jodie could not help but shiver from his words. **_I'm so glad I can't read your mind._**

"This is the reason why you're not getting any money this year." Tanya scolded her daughter then stood in front of her. "Your father spoils you and you always want just a bit more money to buy something ridiculously expensive. You _never _budget your money properly."

Aiden realised that Nathan's mobile was at his desk and hovered towards it. 'Any how I'll just pick up the phone and say hi-'

Jodie clenched her fist in anger. **_Aiden stop! I don't want anyone freaked out by you. _**Jodie picked up a random book from Nathan's shelf and pretended to read it as she zoned out of Tanya's and Kirsten's argument.

'Jodie I want to communicate with them and were at the DPA which is where supernatural stuff is bound to happen on a daily basis.' Aiden angrily hovered over the mobile phone. 'I want to spice up Kirsten's and Cassie's life since they hasn't met me.'

**_No!_**

'Why not?!'

Jodie placed the book above her face and scowled. **_Because I said so alright? _**

'Give me a chance to-'

**_Don't make me get Storm to make you stop Aiden. I want to talk about you until someone asks ok and even then... look I'm just worried about how Kirsten and Cassie would judge me. _**

'Would you stop being so self-conscious girl and take a chance! Tanya knows about your powers and she's alright with you and she wasn't scared of me during the experiments.'

**_They're adults Aiden-!_**

'And you and Storm aren't exactly the best people to talk to at the DPA. Mayumi's ok to talk to but she comes to the DPA once in a blue moon or however that saying goes. There are gifted people who can see me find my invisible presence alone creeps them out and I really can't blame them. But I still wanna broaden my social life since I only have you and a few people to talk to.'

**_Look Aiden you'll just have to appreciate us for the time being._** Jodie pouted and flicked a page over of her book in anger.

'_I've been patience for five dam years alright?! _And Cassie probably knew about _me through her mother-!_'

**_Aiden stop winging alright there's stuff in life you have to put up with and sadly we have to put up with each other. I'm sorry. _**

'I don't want an apology I want-'

**_I'm sick and tired of repeating myself to you! Just accept the situation you're in and focus on something good. I've accepted you-_**

'That's b-s you_ haven't accepted me!_' Aiden knocked the air in frustration. 'You only like me because I protect you from the monsters-'

**_That's not only it Aiden! _**

'Then name a few other things you like about me then!' the tethered entity flew right in front of Jodie's face.

**_Why can't you leave be the mature one here and calm down?! Look I really want to listen to everyone so can we talk about it later with Storm? _**

'Why bother he'll side with you anyway. Like he always does-'

**_Aiden. _**Jodie gently shut Nathan's books and placed it on the shelf. **_You're really starting to annoy me now! Not everyone's against you! He's done so much stuff for you and yet you still complain about him! _**

'For someone who's so smart it's a shame you don't understand how I feel which is bloody ironic since you have powers to sense how I flipping feel! F this!' Aiden angrily flew away from Jodie towards her apartment and Jodie sighed with relief before she walked with Cassie and Kirsten into the waiting room.

"Girls." Kirsten whispered as she stood at the doorway. The two teenage girls spun around and gave her their full attention as Kirsten leaned on the doorway. "I was wondering if you'd both like to use your powers to perform on my birthday?"

"I'd be _honoured_ too." Cassie whispered in excitement. "Well "I'd be the bell of the ball!" As my mom would say."

"Yeah sure." Jodie nodded her head in agreement.

"Now _since _this is my _Seventeenth _birthday." Kirsten spoke normally and placed her arms of both girls' shoulders and smirked eagerly at them. "You both _need _to wear something _stylish _and comfortable and you can wear a dress if you like too but it _has _to be fashionable or stylish at least, and if you need help just text me Jodie." Kirsten dug into her jeans and gave Jodie a card with her mobile number and name on it.

"Wow you came prepared." Jodie said in disbelief as she looked at the colourful abstract designs on the front and back of the card given to her.

"Well, being the most fashionable student at school I get flooded with so many people wanting my number so I distribute cards with my number on." Said Kirsten while she took a few steps back into the waiting room to keep her eyes on the girls.

"That's _so _true." Cassie concurred, and rested her weight on her left leg. "I kinda do envy how you dress Kirsten, since my sense of style is _retro_."

"What if can't choose between two dresses?" Jodie said with concern.

"Then wear one and take the other. I always do that when I can't decide on what to wear." Kirsten suggested.

"Kirsten Honey." Tanya called from inside Nathan's office. "Don't think about running off with your friends just yet young lady." She said sternly.

"Ok mom." Kirsten drawled. **_Ugh! More boring shit to deal with!_** She indolently swivelled on the floor which caused her white trainers to squeeze on the wooden floor before she headed into the office and closed the door behind her.

Jodie looked to her left and noticed a male teenager who had short ginger hair and wore a plain green t shirt, blue jeans and green trainers who at the far end of the room who looked about Cassie age who sat on a chair and read a magazine.

"Err Jodie?" Cassie asked as she leaned her back against the wall adjacent to where the male teenager sat in silence "My mom told me you were _really_ good with maths and I was wondering if you can help with a few maths questions."

"Sure." She said happily then folded her arms as she followed Cassie who towards the two empty seats that were beside the teenager. "What kind of questions exactly?"

She sat down on the chair furthest away from the male teenager. "Like what the number for pie is-?"

"That's _easy_ pie is exactly 3.14." Jodie smiled positively as she sat down in between the two teenagers.

"Technically speaking pie is a never ending number and is represented as a Greek letter." A male teenager placed his magazine down then bushed his fingers through his ginger hair. "The number for pie is 3.141... 1592… 65359. I believe."

"Oh hey Matt! I didn't see you there!" Cassie waved at him happily.

"Hey Cassie." Matt gave Cassie a quick wave at his friend. "Yeah I _know _I'm being a _nerd _again, but I _couldn't _help but overhear your conversation." He gave a quick glance at Jodie as he dropped the magazine into the wooden magazine rack that was next to his chair. "Hey who's this?"

"Jodie." Cassie happily gestured her hands towards Jodie. "She'll be attending Kirsten's birthday party next week."

"That's ace." He flashed a quick smile to Jodie.

Cassie noticed that Jodie had a silly lazy smile on her face when she looked at Matt, she also noticed her cheeks went slightly red which made Cassie smile at Jodie. "Aw. That's _super _adorable." She thought out loud as she clasped her hands over her heart.

"Wh-what is Ca-Cassie?" Jodie became flustered, her eyes darted back and forth between the two older teenagers in panic. The young teenager then rubbed her arms and felt goose bumps on her skin which made her wince slightly. **_Why I'm I getting goose bumps all of a sudden?!_**

Cassie innocently batted her eyes before she gave them both a smug look. "Oh. It's _nothing_. _Well I gotta go _and tell my mum the number for pie which is 3.1411…919… It's-all-memorized-now-" She chuckled lightly and spun enthusiastically before power walked towards the door that lead to the corridor.

Matt sighed in detest as he stood up from his chair. "Cass, wait-!" but his friend shut the door behind herself which caused him to slump into his chair in defeat. "Aw forget it."

"I wonder what's up with Cassie?" Jodie tilted her head to the side and curiously observed at the door she exited from. "She seems _way _too eager to tell her mum the answer."

"She's _either _hatching a plan or already thought of one."

"How did you memorise the number for pie?" She crossed her legs and looked at him with interest.

"I think of it like a phone number and it's easy to remember." He looked at her and folded his arms. "I've _never _seen you in school before. You don't take classes on base?"

"I do. But I'm in a different programme, with my own teacher at the here at the Department of Paranormal Activities aka the DPA." She noticed him shake his head. "It's kinda boring. Since I never get to see kids my age because of how my classes are set. I'm _kinda _used to it."

"Oh… that's pretty sad. I don't go to the DPA like you and Cassie do, since I don't have cool powers. at the weekends sometimes like Cassie."

"She's _really _fun."

"She is and she's always so happy and full of life, like her parents. How long have you known her for?"

"We just met today. Are you and Cassie best friends?"

"Nah. Cassie hangs out with her own friends that I don't find interesting. So we don't get to spend a lot of time with each other. Plus I mostly hang out with Kirsten, Steven, Emma and Jen."

"Ok. So um how old are you?"

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"So you work with Kirsten's mother?"

"Yeah." She gently shook her head. "We work in the same lab here and works with me in the experiments I do. She thought it would be good if I spent time with kids my own age. I'm so glad I convinced Nathan too so I can definitely go."

"Great!" He laughed happily. "I can't wait to see you at the party."

"Same here." She brushed her fingers though her short brown hair. "I can't wait to see you there too."

**_Aw. Cute. _**Matt chuckled which made Jodie smile silly again. "I used to live in London before I moved here two years ago… and you where did you live before?"

"On this base. I lived here. I was born here."

"You have any hobbies? Anything you do for, like, fun?" Matt sat sideways on his chair to face Jodie. "I surf and chance I get and play in a band with a bunch of friends." He gestured his hands to her. "And you what are you into?"

"It's going to sound really boring but I like to read and watch sports." She looked down at the floor in sadness before she looked at him. "But _love _playing with my guitar whenever I get the chance too."

"Cool so you're into music then? I play the drums. Maybe we could form our own band." He chuckled happily.

"That would be _super cool. No it would be epic._ I wish it could happen!" She smiled with determination. "My mom used to take me outside, I'd take any chance to go outside too. I love going to the science museum and playing on Break-A-Dish game at an amusement park. I was glad to win my favourite toy to the top prize too…"

"What did you win?"

"Mr. Mocha."

"A wha?" Matt rubbed his chin in confusion.

"I mean a toy rabbit that I called Mr. Mocha."

"Ah." He rose his index finger and smirked.

"But after a few unfortunate events… I had to be restricted to the base again. My mom, Cole and Nathan gave me so much activates to do when I was younger I couldn't thank them enough. Although it means that my hobbies are limited now."

"They sound pretty cool."

"They _all_ are."

"What about your dad?"

"What _about _him?" She narrowed her eyes sternly at him.

"Sorry." He wavered his hands back and forth and shook his head. "I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject-"

"No- no. It's alright." She sighed deeply in remorse. "You see Susan and Phillip are my foster parents and but I didn't know until I was nine years old so I called them mom and dad. When Susan told me I was fostered I stopped caring about Phillip altogether but not Susan since she's nice. And he hasn't seen me since they transferred to another base when I was eight years old."

"Shit." He thumped his thigh with his fist. "What about your biological parents? Do they visit you? Do you know anything about them while you were here?"

**_I wish but… _**She scratched her trousers in frustration. "It's upsetting to talk about."

"Sorry. Shit."

"No. No don't be upset."

"Can I… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot."

"Why are you in Unit 4?"

**_Should I tell about my gift? You know what I will!_** "Well I have a gift…" Jodie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm here because I'm linked with an entity." She gently clasped her hands to calm herself down.

"An entity? You mean like a ghost or something like that?" He inquisitively leaned forward.

"Well yeah… This is going to sound really crazy but… it's kinda off like an invisible presence that follows me."

"Is it _here _now?" Matt's voice tensed up along with his hands.

**_Please don't panic Matt. _**Jodie looked though Aiden's sight briefly. "No. He's trying to out dance his mentor Storm in my apartment." She soon realised that Aiden possessed her maths teacher and Storm possessed Greg while they danced to an upbeat song. "I just hope Cole doesn't find it too strange. I'm glad the tether can stretch this long now." Jodie laughed lightly. "I wish I could show you. They're both doing the electric slide-"

"_Seriously?!_" He grabbed her hands and looked at her in excitement.

"Y-yeah." She whispered as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she stared at his eyes and leaned closer to him. The young teenager realised that they were mere inches away from each other.

"Jodie!"

"Yeah."

"I know this might seem really abrupt but-"

"But?" her eyes widened in joy.

"I just wanted to say. That I _love_-"

The sound of Nathan's office door that creaked open made the teenagers let go of each other's hands. "Thanks for everything Sweetheart." The teenagers saw Tanya kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kirsten muttered under her breath and lightly as she squeezed past the couple in the doorway then punched the cork board in anger when she saw her mother hug Nathan.

"I'm glad I can help." Nathan said to Tanya and Kirsten before he looked at Jodie and Matt. "Jodie it's so nice to see you making many friends now."

Kirsten gestured her hand for Matt to follow her. "We have to go."

**_Aw seriously Kirsten?! _**Jodie pouted in sadness briefly. "Aw."

"Shit. To dam slow." Matt cursed under his breath, he gave a quick wave and winked at Jodie. "See you soon."

"See ya." Jodie gave a small wave and smiled at Matt, she was oblivious to Kirsten and Tanya's send-offs as she only watched Matt depart from the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Prada founded by Mario Prada. Chanel founded by Coco Chanel.


	15. Chapter 15: The Party

**Author's Note: **Parings Jodie x Matt. There is gore and blood in this chapter and this chapter is really long.

* * *

**The Party **

The rays of the warm sun on Jodie's skin didn't lift her mood as Nathan drove his burgundy _Kia Optima _toward the quiet cul-de-sack. He parked his car at the end of the road in front of Tanya's house that was a wooden detached house with a garage like all of the other houses in the area.

"So? You excited?" Nathan glanced at Tanya's house before he gave Jodie a warm smile.

"Yeah. No. Maybe…" Jodie muttered as she frowned at her turquoise dress that had a design of white flowers on it. "What the heck was I thinking wearing this dress? It sucks. And it's awful." Her fingers gently went across her neck. "Shoot. I even forgot my blue necklace back at the base-"

'For the love of the world.' Aiden emitted a low ethereal whoosh in annoyance as he hovered above the middle passenger seat at the back of the car. 'You spent _nine forsaken_ _hours _deciding on which dress to wear when Nathan gave you the all clear to attend Kirsten's birthday party, _and you still hate what you're wearing?! I haven't got time for this-!_'

**_It was only an hour Aiden! Stop over exaggerating my situation! _**Jodie pouted.

'Wow. I'm surprised you forgot about your necklace.' Aiden said sarcastically. 'Anyway I need to get my groove on the dance floor girl!' he spun continuously in excitement.

"Maybe we should go…" Jodie mumbled, she dropped her hands on her large red handbag that rested on her lap.

Nathan gave Jodie a reassuring smile as he turned to face her. "Now I know it doesn't help that Cassie couldn't make it since she injured her leg yesterday when she went skating with her mom. But it was very generous of you to bring her gift along with you." He placed his hands on his lap. "Now take a deep breath there's no reason to panic." Nathan shook his head as he smiled. "It's just a birthday party. I'm sure everyone will like you. You've already made friends with Cassie and you've already met Kirsten and Matt, and you'll make even more friends here too. You'll be fine."

"I don't _really _know Kirsten."

'And you don't _really _know Matt either.' Aiden said honestly.

**_Shut up Aiden! _**Jodie clenched her fists briefly as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

'What?' The entity replied honestly and looked at Jodie's reflection in the rear view mirror. 'I need to know something about the guy. You don't even talk think about him that much… Well other than his looks, what you'd do in the future together-'

**_Aiden!_** Jodie angrily brushed her hair. **_I don't want to talk about it!_**

'You mean _think_ about it.' Aiden chuckled in response.

Nathan gestured his hands towards the house momentarily. "Go on. I'll pick you up at five." Nathan said happily as he fixed his purple tie and watched Jodie clutch her bag as she slothfully exited his car. "Have fun!" He smiled and waved to Jodie. "Tell Tanya I'm waiting for her!"

Jodie nodded to Nathan before she strode towards the front door while her companion loitered beside her as he spun around continuously in delight. The young teen felt her body tensed up as rang the doorbell. Within a few moments Tanya opened the door, she wore a short sleeved purple top, white trousers and a black purse that matched her shoes. The woman's smile went from ear to ear when she saw Jodie on her doorstep.

"Oh hey Jodie. Come in." Tanya gestured for Jodie to enter her home.

"Hi." Jodie said meekly while she took out Kirsten's presents from her bag that were both wrapped in a shiny blue wrapping paper. "These are for Kirsten-"

"Oh! Hi Nathan!" Tanya leaned on the door frame and blew kisses to Nathan who returned the same gesture. "Isn't he a wonderful gentleman?" She bit her bottom lip and placed her hands on her heart.

**_That's so cute! _**Jodie thought as she looked back and forth at the couple. **_I wish I could have a relationship like that with Matt-_**

'_Well he'll have to be given a routine inspection by me first._' Aiden abruptly hovered in one place and looked at Jodie.

**_Oh give it a rest Aiden. _**The young teen sighed in displeasure. **_And give him a chance he's pretty cool person._**

'I'll be the judge of that.' The entity's comment made the teen frown.

**_Just don't do anything stupid to him Aiden! _**Jodie folded her arms and looked at Tanya who leaned against the door frame and mouthed words to Nathan that both Aiden and Jodie could not understand.

'Check out the house though! This party is going to be banging!' Aiden flew straight into the large spacious passageway that had cream walls and a white fluffy carpet floor. He saw Kirsten who leaned her back against the side of the white staircase. As he turned to his right his sight was immediately fixated on the large grey living room doors and he swayed his soul in excitement. 'The party has to be in there! Those doors look too grand!'

Tanya looked back at her daughter once more. "Hey Kirsten, I'll be back in a while. Nathan's taking me to the mall so I can get soda, cups, fries and potato chips for your birthday. So you want anything else?"

"No mom. It's alright." Kirsten shook her head with impatience.

"Come in, Jodie. Don't be shy." Tanya spoke cheerfully and watched Jodie slowly enter her home. "Everyone's in the living room."

"Hi Kirsten. I love the abstract colours on your top." Jodie said happily as she slowly approached the birthday girl "It's looks artistic."

"Thanks Jodie." The birthday girl smiled with pride. "Glad you could make it. All of my close friends are here and the least dorky guys we could find at school. I can't wait to see what gifts you and Cassie got me." she took the two gifts that Jodie handed to her and smiled. "Cool! Thanks!"

"It's a real shame Cassie couldn't make it." Tanya sighed, "She would have loved to be here." She gave a quick wave to her daughter. "Alright I'm off Darling. Please entertain everyone and _don't _do anything _stupid,_ alright?" her voice was stern. "You're lucky I even let you have a birthday party this year."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kirsten muttered under her breath while she watched her mother close the door behind her. "Jodie can I be like totally one hundred percent honest with you?" she asked as she hugged her birthday presents with delight.

"Sure shoot." Jodie shrugged her shoulders.

"Just what the _hell _are you wearing? It looks like you're wearing an old rag with bird crap on it." Kirsten's held her presents under her left hand and put her right hand on her hip. "Don't you remember I need to keep up my _reputation especially _on _my _birthday? You _cannot _go inside like that or you _will _be a laughed at."

Jodie grinned and excitedly shook her huge handbag. "I have a backup dress-"

"I'm begging you. Please. Put it on. _Now_. Before someone sees you. And change your shoes in case the colours clash." Kirsten placed her fingers on her forehead briefly and looked down in disgrace. "The bathroom is the first door on your right."

Aiden made a low growl as he observed the older teenager. 'Are you going to let her talk to you like that Jodie?! Bird crap what the hell?-!'

**_Kirsten's right anyway Aiden. _**Jodie quickly rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

Aiden and Kirsten waited for Jodie by the living room doors. Minutes went by and the young teen proceeded slowly down the stairs as she wore a red with a large red bow in her hair that corresponded with short sleeved red dress that had golden pearls woven across the top, which trailed down the steps. Jodie smiled excitedly at Kirsten and Aiden.

'_You look fabulous!_' Aiden spoke with enthusiasm while he glided around Jodie.

"Now were talking." Kirsten shook her head in approval. **_Over the top. But considering her other option, she better dressed this way. _**Kirsten flung the living room doors open so Jodie and Aiden followed her inside. "Finally she gets the hint! Hey everyone, this is Jodie. She's in Unit 4 with my mom." Kirsten gestured to her friends that sat around the wooden coffee table. "Jodie this is Steven, Jen, Emma. And well you already met Matt." She gently tossed her gifts onto the table, while everyone else stared at Jodie's attire.

Matt's eyes widened in disbelief as he sat forward on the couch. "Wow." Matt mouthed. "You look amazing."

Jodie smiled and looked down shyly. **_Oh! My! Gosh! Matt's looking at me! _**

Aiden gasped in excitement. 'So this is Matt. An interesting choice… I guess. Too bad he doesn't have powers like anyone else here like yourself.'

Emma gripped the arm chair on the couch. **_This is bullshit! Jodie's more out dressed than Kirsten and it's her birthday! I knew I should have done the same thing Kirsten wouldn't have cared!_**

Jen folded her arms in disproval.**_ What the actual fuck? Where the fuck did she get buy that dress?! She must be loaded with money. _**

"She's in the paranormal department unit 4." Kirsten announced to everyone.

"Wooo… watcha do there." Steven smiled with eagerness. "Bend spoons or speak to dead people, stuff like that?"

Aiden shook his soul in agreement. 'He's sort of right, There is that weird man who can bend metal spoons and you do talk to dead people like Storm and I guess Helen and Laura too if they ever came from the afterlife. I'm surprised he isn't a telepath-'

"No. No." Jodie's voice quavered when she answered, which made Aiden upset and Matt frown.

Kirsten clapped her hands to get everyone's attention before she spoke. "Party Time. Alright l'll get the beer. Jodie do the music. Guys, do the shutters. Girls do the candles. _Let's get crazy!_" Kirsten shouted as she jumped for joy and exited the living room.

Everyone did as they were told. Jodie crouched by the music player and skipped various types of songs. She let linger on _Sweet Like Chocolate, _for a while before she turned the dial again to _Hey Ya _then to_ Footloose _briefly_._

'Ah! I love this song!' Aiden's soul swayed on top of the music player in bliss.

Jodie turned the dial forward again and the song _Beautiful Body_ begun to play which made Jodie fold her arms in disapproval and frowned. "Aw. Crap." She muttered under her breath.

Aiden's soul shook with rage. '_Jodie turn the dam dial to any other song before I destroy the dam music player! This number one song is the largest formation of blue whale faeces!_'

"_Dam straight._" Jodie whispered to Aiden and changed it to _Hey Ya _before she increased the volume of the music_. _

'Thank goodness! We can rock out to awesome music like this.'

Emma walked towards the music player. "What are you doing Jodie? You're _not _skipping _the number one song of the century are you?_" Emma raise her left eyebrow with curiosity.

"I've heard the song _way _too many times." Jodie said with disinterest. "It's been the number one hit song for four months running now it's playing on every _single _radio station at the DPA. Plus _Hey Ya_ was the number one this year so-"

"_Yeah. _Key word being _was_. Now it's all about _Beautiful Body_. I'm just glad you'd choose songs from this century." Emma changed the dial on the music player to _Beautiful Body._

_'You've got to me be f-ing kidding me!' _Aiden grunted.

"Well." Jodie clasped her hands briefly before she continued to speak. "Do you listen to songs in movies they never get old? I like the songs that _Powerline_ sings in a _Goofy Movie_ he's got such a cool voice and what about the _Footloose_ song_s-?_"

Emma rose her eyebrow in confusion. "You're _joking _right? Those songs are _like _super cheesy and old."

'It's better than this piece of monumental blue whale crap we're listening too now!' The tethered entity shouted above Emma's face.

"Y-yeah, it's just a joke…" Jodie said nervously.

'Jodie change the song or else I will-!'

**_Aiden NO! Let's leave it, she's a close friend of Kirsten and I don't want them freaked out by you. _**Jodie sighed deeply in defeat.

'Chillax I'm only gonna turn the dial.' Aiden hovered in front of the music player

**_No means NO! _**Jodie held her head proudly and folded her arms.

Aiden mumbled incoherently and knocked the air around him in frustration. The young teen knew her ethereal companion was angry from the frantic movement she sensed in the air, but she soon shrugged his venting off when he took off to the front yard to curse outside.

With the shutters are down and candles lit, Jodie stood by the coffee table and noticed Kirsten enter back into the room with a large box with beer cans inside.

"Hid it under my bed for a week." Kirsten declared proudly to everyone, she placed it onto the coffee table. "I'm so glad my mom doesn't go into my room anymore, she's _totally _oblivious."

"Kirsten. You're a _genius_." Steven said happily as he grabbed out to reach a beer can along with his friends.

"Jodie you want one?" Kirsten asked and held out a beer can to Jodie.

"Yeah sure," the young teen gently took the beer from the birthday girl's hand. "But. Warm beer tastes like ass." That's what Storm says he my mom's ex-boyfriend. So I can chill the drinks if you want." Jodie said as lightly tapped her fingers on her can.

"Really?" Steven raised an eye brow with interest. "I'd like to see that."

"Well show us what you can do." Kirsten said excitedly.

Jodie couldn't help but smile then she nodded confidently as she realised she had everyone's interest who already opened their beer cans. **_Aiden help me cool the beer! _**She decided to look through Aiden's sight and saw that he hovered the edge of the pavement.

'Ugh! Jodie! I'm not your _fucking _servant!' Aiden protested as he looked at the sky in anger.

**_I'll tell Storm that you swore! You know he'll blow his fuse for sure and put you in your place for good! _**Jodie scratched her unopened can lightly in irritation.

'_Argh! I hate that lousy mother f-ing bastard! F this! But I'm not your dam servant and I'm not in the f-ing mood-!_'

**_For flip's sake Aiden! I'm asking you to do ONE thing for me and you're acting like a spoiled brat! For once just act mature! Cool the drinks now and I won't tell!_** She breathed out deeply.

Aiden sensed that Jodie kept her word which made him even angrier with the situation he was in. 'You ungrateful piece of…_Fine!_' Aiden flew in the room and condensed his presence via his telekinesis to chill all the cans as fast as he could.

Jodie couldn't help but smile when she saw everyone wide-eye in awe and shock. **_Thanks Aiden! You're the best._**

'Wait a minute.' The entity flew in front of his human companion in curiosity. 'Jodie you're underage why the _hell _are you drinking beer?!'

**_Kirsten only offered me one!_**

'So say no! You have a voice so use it! And you're supposed to be one of the smartest pupils in the DPA! I'm gonna tell _everyone _at the DPA including Storm as soon as your butt gets home! Nathan will be fuming-!'

**_But everyone's here's drinking and Nathan drunk beer when he was a teenager-_**

'So _frigging_ what?! Nathan was forced by peer pressure! For F's sakes! You have an option to say no or not drink the beer at all! Jonathan's rolling in grave now-!'

**_Don't talk about my father Aiden! If you don't like it go outside!_**

'You'll get what's coming to you anyway!' Aiden tone was hostile. He launched himself outside to verbally vent off his anger at Jodie and the music that played in the room.

Jodie opened her beer and took a sip of her beer can. "I bet it's her first taste of alcohol." Jen sneered.

"I've had some beer before." Jodie said as she took another sip. "Storm gave me some at Thanksgiving and New Year's Day." Jodie said as convincingly as she could.

"_Sure he did._" Steven teased.

Jodie sluggishly leaned forward and rested her head on her hands while she watched the girls dance on the dance floor and the boys chat in the kitchen. The young teenager placed her beer on the coffee table and decided to watch America football for a while. She felt the heart race when she noticed Matt smiled at her along with Steven, she wanted to know what they talked about, but with Aiden outside she knew that was impossible so she slumped on the couch and watched the television.

**_Why me? This song sucks!_** Jodie accidently kicked the coffee table slightly forward in boredom and hurriedly pulled the table back into position with her legs. Jodie jumped out of her seat in anticipation when the song _Word Up_ begun to play which made her get strange looks from the girls on the dance floor but she didn't care.

**_You're favourite song I playing! _**Jodie ran onto the dance floor and the teenage girls decided to sit on the couch and talk amongst themselves.

'_It's about time!_' Aiden thought out loud as he zoomed inside the house. 'Hey_ Jodie! Matt's totally checking you out! Do the Electric Slide your own your own and make it look sick yeah. Like it's your last dance ever! Own the dance floor!_' Aiden soul bounded in the in time with the music as he sang all the lyrics to the song.

Jodie swayed her body in time with the music before she did the Electric Slide, Steven and Matt rushed on to the dance floor to join her. Aiden noticed the angry look on Jen's face as she watched Matt on the dance floor which he found amusing. When the song ended and _Footloose _begun to play.

_'Footloose_ this dance floor Jodie! Yeah!' Aiden noticed Steven leave the floor to smoke by the kitchen counter top. 'I love this song-!'

"That enough shitty songs for one day." Emma stood up and walked towards the music player along with Jen and Kirsten.

"Tell me about it?" Kirsten tutted and shook her head in remorse. "These songs are like tremendously old." She shook her head at Jodie and Mat. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing." Matt chuckled as he swayed his hips in time with the music.

"Why?" The birthday girl folded her arms. "Get with the times play something modern. And why did you do the Electric Slide? There's a certain song for that dance."

"So?" Matt said bluntly. "Break the mould once in a while." Matt said happily. "There's nothing wrong with listening to old songs now and again."

'_Yeah!_' Aiden shouted in agreement and swayed along with the beat.

"Yeah nothing's wrong with it." Jodie replied as innocently as she could. "I dance to the Electric Slide to other songs." Jodie smiled happily. "It's nice dance a line dance song to all sorts of songs, because it gets stale after a while. I do that with a lot of dances like the Cotton Eye Joe, Cupid Shuffle and the Boot Scootin' Boogie-"

"_Wait?! What?!_" Kirsten, Jen and Emma said simultaneously.

"You know line dances." Matt replied in disbelief. He changed the dial on the music player which begun to play _Everybody (Backstreet's Back)_. "Now _were _talking."

"I _love _this song!" Jodie and Aiden shouted happily unison.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jodie? This song gets on my nerves everyone always used to play this song when I was small-"

"Yeah. And it sucks ass." Emma butted in and folded her arms. "I _thought _you had better _taste _in music Jodie."

"Someone change it to a song from this century before _I start to flip the fuck out!_" Kirsten gritted her teeth and stamped her foot on the floor.

"Kirsten calm the fuck down." Matt said sternly. **_You're acting like a baby! Esh! _**"We can listen to _Boom! Shake the Room._ I have the CD-"

"Yay! I love that song too!" Jodie jumped up and down in joy.

Kirsten face palmed. "No! Plus that song came out in 1993!"

"So what it fucking did? The song is still rocks." Matt chuckled happily.

'_Yeah!_' Aiden shouted in agreement and hovered above Matt's head. 'I like this guy!'

"Anyhow, it was a joke." Matt sighed in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at Kirsten.

"It's not _funny _Matt." The birthday girl pointed her finger at Matt. "This is _my _birthday party and I get to say what we listen too!" She pointed at herself proudly. **_He'll never make me look like a fool in front of my friends! _**

Emma quickly changed the song back to _Beautiful Body_ and all the girls excluding Jodie started to dance on the dance floor once more.

"Well she _is _the birthday girl…" Matt kicked the floor in ire and walked off the dance floor to speak with Steven in the kitchen.

'Jodie get your butt cheeks in there and stop this piece of nasty pie! Proclaim your authority as a teenage human being dammit! Kirsten made you in charge of the music not Emma!'

**_Yeah you're right! _**Jodie straightened her back and confidently marched to the music player but Emma quickly stood in front of it and looked as if she was about harm her Jodie turned around and went to the safety of the couch. **_Let's just leave it Aiden._**

'This is officially the crappiest party of the century and their playing that crappy ass mother f-ing _Beautiful Body _song _again _it's terrible! How in the world has it been the number one song for a whole four f-ing months! F this song! F this party! And f you music player! You should have randomly combusted into flames after hearing this song again!' Aiden flew directly above the music player. '_That's it! I'm __blowing this thing to smithereens!_'

**_No Aiden! If you hate it so dam much just stay outside and shut up! _**Jodie quickly went to the beer she put down and drank it down quickly when she took another beer she begun to sense Aiden's rage. She drank the second beer quickly which made Aiden and herself sway uncontrollably. Jodie smiled and soon staggered toward Steven in the kitchen.

"Want some?" Steven asked as he held a marijuana in his hand.

'No! Its _marijuana_ Jodie seriously think about this for a second, you're-'

**_Aiden! Get off my back! _**She snatched the joint from Steven's hand.

Aiden turned away unable to see Jodie and heard her cough. 'Told you.' he muttered.

"First time right? I was the same too." Steven said.

'Ok Jodie that's enough!' Aiden insisted, his soul begun to sway around Jodie.

**_Aiden chill! _**Jodie clenched her free hand. **_You're not my dad! You're just a lion!_**

'A _wise _lion's soul Jodie. You have way too much alcohol in your system if you smoke that you'll get high!' he soon sensed that his human companion started to feel woozy. 'And you're affecting me too.' Aiden felt his soul sway sluggishly on its own accord. 'This total b.s man!'

Aiden and Jodie's vision went blurry when Jodie inhaled the marijuana again and they could barely see the environment around them. Everyone in the room gathered around Jodie who she staggered and swayed on the spot.

"You okay, Jodie? You're acting kinda weird." Kirsten laughed and had a malicious grin on her face.

"Hey pale face. You're not looking to hot Jodie." Jen smirked.

"Whoa, you look kinda scary like that." Steven's voice shook with unease.

Jodie felt her legs entangled in long dress as she tried to go to the doors and screamed as she plummeted dropped onto the floor. Everyone but Matt begun to crease with laughter.

"Shit." Matt approached Jodie and gently picked her up again held her shoulders for her to stand up straight, Jodie felt her heart race and she bit her lower lip to stop herself smiling silly. "You want to sit down?"

Jodie shook her head vigorously afterward she stumbled towards the living room doors and closed them shut before she sat on bottom steps in the passageway. She soon felt Aiden's presence sway in front of her as she leaned against the wall.

Jodie exhaled deeply. "Wow. That was _super _embarrassing." She rubbed her forehead gently with her fingers. "I _know _what you're _thinking _Aiden."

'_Oh really?!_' The entity spoke in sarcastic tone as he flew inches in front of her face. ' I hope you learn something from this so you learn never to do that again! I said-!'

"I remember what you said. But I just wanted to fit in and be normal for once-"

'You don't need to do _everything _just to fit and be normal! If I found out that I was related to the monsters or whatever the hell my mentor calls them then I wouldn't then start trashing up the DPA if they considered it to be a normal thing because I'd be damaging things you love and I know it's wrong!'

The entity let out a loud whoosh in disappointment. 'Now I'm letting you deal with the normal consequences yourself since you so badly want to be _normal!_' The entity snapped at the gifted teen, he soon felt his soul drift upwards like a balloon with helium inside. '_Cause _I'm _not_ healing you!' His soul shook in aggravation as he tried to force himself to descend back towards Jodie but only made him drift further away from her and was soon inches away from phasing though the celling of the passage way. 'I personally think being normal is boring, with favourite movie series being _the Matrix trilogy. _Why did you go against _everything _I told you _not _to do?!'

"I haven't been outside in five years Aiden." Jodie gently braced her back on the step before she frowned at Aiden. "_Give me a break."_

'It's _not _an _excuse!_'

"And it's because your stupid antics I'm in the DPA in the first place-"

'Hey! I have to protect you Jodie it's a _strong _instinct of mine.'

"I know and I find it _very _aggravating Aiden." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you have to be tied to me? Why couldn't you protect someone else?" She furrowed her eyes in anger. "Then I'd be normal, with the exception of mediumship from mom."

'You know I can't answer those questions. And if I wasn't tied to you you'd still believe that Phillip and Susan were your biological parents.'

"You're right." Jodie looked down in sadness.

'Trust me, if I knew, I would have told you already.' Aiden said candidly. 'I wouldn't be mysterious around you and try and make you figure out on your own. I'd know I'd fail epically fail at that. And I've watched a ton of movies with characters like that.'

"True... This party is not what I expected…" She exhaled deeply and sat upright.

'You're right about that.' The tethered entity agreed as his soul phased through the ceiling. '_For fucks sake!_'

**_I can still hear you y'know! _**

For Aiden and Jodie it felt like forever before they could control themselves once more and got their bearing in the room again. Aiden drifted off into the living room on his own accord. He saw Kirsten sitting in between Emma and Jen on the couch as they held their stomachs as they laughed hysterically on the couch.

'Aw. Crap I hate missing out on jokes.' He made a low deep swoosh to imitate a sigh. 'I'm going to watch synchronise swimming on the T.V. The women are about to start.'

As Jodie entered the living room and Matt approached her. "You need a glass of water?" he gestured his left hand toward the kitchen.

Jodie raised her palms and shook her head. "No thank you I'm alright. M-Matt you know when we first met." The young teen gently bit her lower lip in agitation. "Did, did you wanted to say… you _love _me after I told you about my gift?"

"What?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

Jodie lowered her head in shame. "Forget-it-"

"I just wanted to say that I _love _doing the Electric Slide."

"Oh..." Jodie hugged her red dress in disappointed.

"When I saw you doing the dance I was hyped up. The _Beautiful Body_ music sucks ass they play it on every single radio station it's officially annoying. Why do you think Steven and I never dance when the song played?" Matt smiled when she saw Jodie pout. "I would have loved to join Storm and your tethered soul back then, I'm glad I got to dance along with you today." he chuckled warmly which made Jodie sheepishly grin. "Err? What you said about your gift… is it all true?"

"Every word." She spoke in a confident tone of voice.

The song finished and slow music begun to play. "Hey a slow dance you up for it?" Matt asked in excitement.

"Totally." Jodie took out her hand and allowed Matt to take her onto the dance floor. Aiden happily circled Matt and Jodie as they held hands and swayed in time with the music. **This is just too perfect-!**

'But he has to be trust worthy and honest and caring and err… comforting to you.' Aiden said firmly. 'But most _importantly _he must accept _me_. I'd hate to be the third wheel in your relationship-'

**_Aiden not everything has to be about you ok! This is my life!_**

'You think I don't f-ing know that? I'm tied to you and can't f-ing leave! It drives me up the walls! Could you at least give me a hint on what did you both talked about when I was dancing against Storm in the most epic dance off ever?'

Jodie lowered her head in frustration briefly. **_I'll tell you later I promise Aiden! Go away you're breaking the romantic mood here!_**

'Fine. For the time being I'll keep a close eye on him. He's probably not good enough for you anyhow-'

**_Aiden! I don't care if you don't think he's suitable for me or not! You always quick to judge people and I hate that I think Matt's amazing! You're not going to ruin this chance for me like you do with everyone you hate, hence why the only friend who likes me is Cassie so far! _**

'Cause she's super cool and super nice, just like her mom Kimberly-!'

**_It's not your call Aiden!_** Jodie looked down in sadness. **_I can choose my own friends! Why couldn't you tie you're self to a lion, since you like them so much? You're like a thorn in my side Aiden! _**

'_Well sorry for not being alive then!_' Aiden's voice begun to crack. '_Make your own normal mistakes then, and when you're hurt by him don't come crying for me to heal you!_' Aiden headed outside into the front yard.

**Thank you! **She gave a warm smile at Matt.

"You're really pretty." Matt said honestly.

Jodie felt the heat in her cheeks rise as she made a silly smile. "You're not bad looking yourself."

"You're not like the other girls I mean I like the fact that you're not afraid to be who you truly are when you're with me. You're unique."

"Well when we first met I felt that I could be honest with you."

"Well.. Just between you and me I love studying, especially studying Science and English and I _love _reading but I pretend it nothing and boring. I'm trying to fit in."

"Me too. Well I trying to be normal as possible now-"

"Why?" he curiously narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You're _amazing _just as you _already _are."

"I think you're amazing too… But my entity is a pain in the bum he listens to no one Maybe you should show everyone who you really are instead of what they think you should be."

"I don't want to be made fun of by everyone. I'm not super smart just an advanced learner. Maybe you should co-operate with your ghost and listen to it."

"It's easier said than done." They both said at the same time and laughed.

Matt placed his hands on Jodie's back then slid them towards her bottom but the vexed look Jodie gave made him drift his hands towards the upper part of her back which made her smile.

'_Son-of-a-bitch went off with my five women! Asshole!_' Aiden muttered under his breath as he allowed the cord to pull him back into the room. When the tethered entity saw Jodie and Matt kiss he felt sadness wash over him like a intangible snow storm. **_I wonder if I ever had a first kiss? Why don't I remember anything of my life? Why am I stuck in a world I don't belong?_ **He drifted downwards in sadness and hovered underneath the coffee table to dwell on his thoughts.

Matt handed Jodie a small folded piece of paper. When Jodie looked at the note she saw's Matt's name and mobile number. "Call me sometime."

Jen switched off music. "Guys, guys. Let's Jodie demonstrate her super mega awesome powers." Jodie positioned herself in the dance floor as everyone surrounded her.

'Jodie it's your call…' Aiden said dolefully.

Jodie's muscle tensed in fear like a rabbit startled by a loud fireworks. "No, no, no, I-"

"Great idea Jodie. I'd pay to see that." Steven said in excitement as he folded his arms.

"Aw, forget it. It's just a load of bull." Emma flicked her hair back. "She can only chill drinks how is _that _entertaining?"

"Yeah, come on, Jodie! Show us what you can do!" Kirsten rubbed her hands eagerly together.

"You up for a demonstration Jodie?" Matt asked but soon realised that Jodie's body trembled with fright. "Jodie doesn't have to guys. Just because she has powers doesn't mean that she has to perform. She's not a preforming circus act, she can make a choice of her own."

**_Thank you Matt!_** Jodie hid her smile behind her clasped hands.

"Are you her personal spoke person now?" Jen narrowed her eyebrows at Matt. "She has a voice of her own and the one who wanted to demonstrate her powers along with Cassie. They told Kirsten at the Department of Paranormal Activates, and Kirsten. Told. Me." Jen pointed to herself in pride.

"Jen." Matt said sternly as he walked towards her. "What's your problem? Jodie clearly doesn't want to do this-"

"Hey, guys don't argue." Jodie parted her hands for Matt and Jen to stay apart. "I-I don't have any p-powers. I can show you it's-"

"A load of bullshit." Emma gave Jodie a smug look. "Chilling drinks is a lame power."

"Right, ok guys!" Kirsten clapped her hands. "It's time to open my birthday gifts."

Matt dragged Jodie's hand for her to sit down next to him on the couch which made Jen grunt in annoyance as she had to grab a wooden chair from the dinner table to sit down with everyone around the coffee table. As Jodie put Matt's number in her bag she sensed Aiden's presence ascend from under the coffee table.

Steven eagerly picked up old worn out book from under the coffee table. "Hey Kirsten I wanted to ask you, did you steal this from your Grandpa's library?" He laughed lightly.

"Ugh! Why does my mother keep doing this? I told her to put the book in her room." Kirsten went over to Steven and snatched the book from his hands.

"What's it called?" Jen raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"The _Book of Poems._" Kirsten rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

Jodie gasped in excitement. "I love that book I used to read it for English class"

"Ugh. I despise _that old book_, its smells funny." Kirsten said in abhorrence.

'Then get fabric freshener.' Aiden argued. 'It's _not _rocket science.'

"Get a fabric freshener for the smell. If you hate the book so much why don't you sell it on _eBay_?" Jodie suggested.

"I can't." Kirsten sighed as she grabbed the book from Jodie. "Mom's boyfriend Nathan gave it to me and he said it "was fifty years old and really rare collection" plus he used to read it to his daughter Laura so I didn't want to sell it." Kirsten furrowed her eyebrows slightly at Jodie. **_She can't be serious in liking this book right? Right? I should just bury this disgusting book anyway. _**Kirsten quickly put the book under the couch where she sat.

'If Nathan sold his book he could probably get like a million dollars or even more if it's that old and a rare collection.' Aiden thought out loud.

Kirsten grabbed her present with blue wrapping paper and read the gift tag on her present. "Love Jen xxx. Aw. So sweet babe I bet its knee socks." She clawed through the blue wrapping paper like a cat sharping its claws on a scratching post, then held her thong close to her lap. "It's like you read my mind. I _need _a thong."

**_What the hell? How old is Kirsten?!_** Jodie's mouth opened slightly in horror as she saw the gift.

'Seventeen years old.' Aiden replied as he flew towards Kirsten's gift.

**_I'd keep something like inside the wrapping paper. _**Jodie looked though Aiden's sight as she sensed his presence millimetres away from her underwear and saw that the underwear was pink with a black outline and had a dark pink flower design.

'Dam! That looks horrendous!' Aiden made a high pitch chuckle as if he inhaled helium. 'I've seen way better lingerie at_ Victoria's Secret _catalogue and online store.'

**_What? Why were you looking at women in their underwear?_**

'Curious.' Aiden laughed smugly as he flew back to Jodie's side. 'And interesting to look at.'

Jodie chuckled at Aiden's words unaware that Jen looked at her and scoffed in anger. "Seriously a thong Matt?" Jodie whispered in bewilderment.

"Hey. It's what Jen gave to her." Matt lazily shrugged shoulders.

Jen narrowed her eyes at Jodie before she spoke to Kirsten. "Well now you can stop stealing your mom's, and improve your chances getting a decent boyfriend." Jen's comment made Jodie and Aiden shiver with unease.

'_Uuuggghhh!_' Aiden flew hysterically around the room in horror. '_Uuuugggghhh!_'

Kirsten placed her present on the floor beside the couch. "My future lover thanks you for making his love life more interesting." She announced with a smile on her face before she eagerly grabbed Cassie's present from the table. **_I'm hoping you got me something great to! _**

'_Ergh! No!_ Why the fuck would you do that Kirsten?! That's just foul and I'm frigging entity here.' The entity shivered again before he flew in front of Jodie's face. 'Look if I was alive and was a lion that could walk and talk kinda like Brian, the dog in _Family Guy_. I would_ not _borrow my _father's _underwear to impress other women or lionesses. Who know what nasty sexual activates he ever did in his underwear while watching those lion porn programmes late at night. Oh crud! The images won't leave my mind. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!_' Aiden begun to dart around the room madly. 'This is so nasty! Why did I had to think of that?! _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_'

Jodie rolled her eyes in annoyance at her companion's antics, which made Jen grip her jeans in frustration. **_I agree with you Aiden. But does your imagination have to be so wild?! No pun intended of course! _**"I really don't understand why Kirsten would do that it. I'm seriously confuzzled." Jodie whispered to Matt.

"It's not even a word and I totally agree with you Jodie." Matt whispered.

**_This girl is starting to piss me off! _**Jen hugged her purple top before she spoke. "If you have something to say about my gift Jodie, surely you wouldn't mind sharing it with everyone else, right?" Jen folded her arms and glared at Jodie. "I heard everything you said to Matt." Her tone of voice rose with each word she said. "Then you have the audacity to roll your eyes! So you clearly have a problem!"

Jodie sat upright in shock as she felt everyone stare at her while she looked at Jen. "Oh, err sorry. I don't want to sound odd or rude," she wavered her open palms back and forth briefly. "But when I first saw the gift I wondered why you brought Kirsten a thong in the first place. I mean like wouldn't she find it uncomfortable? I mean I heard that it constantly rides up your ass-crack and vagina."

'_Dam straight!_' Aiden cheered and floated in-between Matt and Jodie. '_I possessed a women who had a thong on at the DPA so I know-'_

**_Too much info Aiden!_** Jodie snapped at him and gripped her dress to stop herself from face palming. "And what if someone gives you a wedgy in school won't you be in excruciating pain for weeks on end, unable to stand? How are you supposed to go to the toilet if that ever happens to you?" Jodie shuddered before she continued. "And you wear your _mother's thongs?!_' Jodie shook her head in disbelief and folded her arms. 'No offence, but I think that's just disgusting. I do _not _share my underwear with _anyone_ at the Department of Paranormal Activates. What if she did some nasty sexual activities with her underwear still on?" Jodie saw Matt shudder and heard.

Steven pretend to cough as he tried to hide his laughter. **_This is fucking hilarious!_**

'Yeah like if she watched human porn.' Aiden chuckled. 'And got really excited and made the bed messy with her-'

"_Look Kirsten._" Jodie quickly spoke. "_I can understand if you want to borrow clothes like coats, tops, hats, pants, but lingerie really?" Jodie shook her head sadly._

'I know right?!' Aiden happily flew over to Kirsten. 'I wonder if Tanya buys _Victoria Secret _lingerie-?'

**_Seriously Aiden?! What the hell's wrong with you?!_**

'_What?! It's not like I want to know about Tanya's sex life!_' he yelled proudly which made Jodie feel very uncomfortable. 'I know it's not _Victoria's Secret _lingerie, but there's loads of companies out there who make great lingerie like_ Figleaves, La Perla-!_'

"I hope you don't borrow your mother's bras too." Jodie shook her head in disappointment at Kirsten. "What if you mother walked into the room now and heard everything that was said?" she gestured her hands towards the living room doors. "What would you even say to her? How would you even be able to back up your reasons with a valid or equitable argument?" Jodie gave a confused look at Kirsten.

Kirsten sighed angrily as she rubbed her temples. **_Ugh! Doesn't Jodie hang out with kids her age like seriously! What the hell!_**

'I'd know I'd make her present fly into Tanya's face!' Aiden cackled. 'That'll be f-ing hilarious! And she'd be like 'The hell is wrong with you, stealing my lingerie girl?' And then when she goes into her daughter's room I'll make all the lingerie that she stole to fly into Tanya's face and then Tanya would say 'Oh no you didn't, you're grounded!' The plan's bullet proof.'

**_You mean full proof. What is it with you and women in lingerie and swim wear all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be attracted to lionesses since you think you are a lion? Come to think of it. You have loads of books under my bed with ONLY women in lingerie._**

'I believe I'm a anthropomorphic, lion's soul and I'm attracted to women in lingerie.'

Kirsten sat upright on the couch and replied. "Wow. You've got a lot to say Jodie. And you're the person who works in Unit 4!"

"Touché... I guess." Jodie bit her lower lip and looked down sadly.

Jen stood up then kicked her chair backwards. "_If you think my gift is so stupid-!_"

Jodie shouted aggravation. "_I didn't mean to say it like that-!_"

"_Oh. No._ _Of course you didn't!_" Jen said sarcastically as she threw her arms into the air. "_I wonder what gift you got Kirsten?!_"

"I bet it's a drabby-ass curtain." Emma joked.

"Aw. I'd laugh my _ass _of it was that." Steven smirked as he leaned back on his chair.

That was a pretty good Joke." Kirsten giggled.

"Guys, stop teasing Jodie!" Matt's voice rose in anger.

"Lighten up Matt. It's just a joke." Emma said harshly as she took her cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up with her lighter.

Kirsten muttered under her breath before she tore opened the present. "I wonder what Cassie gave me… It's a book. Called Desolate Echoes by Epic Pseudonym Author."

"Those book is classic." Matt said happily as he leaned over to get a better look at her gift. "It's a about a man whose a forensic scientist and he can see souls." Jodie shook her head in agreement.

"Why am I _not _surprised." Emma said as she looked at Matt and Jodie. "That book is for dorks anyway. I saw that smart girl in our class read it once at lunch break, who hangs around with Cassie sometimes."

Kirsten scoffed at the book. "I thought Cassie would have better taste than this, she's like the coolest girl in class. Is this a _joke_? The author didn't put their real name on it. So it's obviously a piece of shit." she threw the book on the table in disgust.

Jodie asked. "She is your best friend right? She spent ages trying to find the perfect gift for you."

"Cassie and I aren't best friends Jodie, she's just happens to be in the same class as me." Kirsten dropped her gift onto the table.

"Well your own _mother _recommended that book for Cassie to get for you." Jodie spoke honestly.

"My mother doesn't understand what I love to read, nowadays. I read steampunk and Romance books now." Kirsten hit the arm chair.

Aiden soul shook with rage. 'So? Give the book a chance you ungrateful-'

"Let's see what you got me…" Kirsten quickly tore open her gift that Jodie gave to her which was a lime green bag with swirl designs on it. The birthday girl instantly scrunched up her face. "This is a Variety Vanity brand! _Seriously?!_" Kirsten hurled Jodie's gift onto the table with so much force that it bounced off the table and went on the floor. "_I love expensive fake brands! My all-time favourite being Chanel! Not shitty cheap ones!_ Are you like, _so _forgetful Jodie it's only been a week?! And I hate this colour! It look like someone puked all over it and the swirls are so tacky!" she kicked her gift which ended up onto the dance floor. "My favorite colour is _yellow_, _not green! _Hence the _yellow _top I'm wearing." She pulled her yellow top to prove her point to her.

Aiden tilted his soul to the side when he looked at Kirsten's top. '_But there's clearly fucking green abstract fish on your top and you're wearing green shoes! It's not hard to fucking miss you bitch!_' Aiden frantically flew around the room in anger before he floated in front of Kirsten again. '_So you must at least like the colour green in some way-?!_'

Steven grabbed the bag from the floor and inspected it when he sat back down on his chair. "Jodie, did you get your gift at the 99 cents store or less?"

Jodie only shook her head in response.

"Matt. I have no idea what you see in Jodie." Emma said before she took a puff of her cigarette.

"Tell me about it. Snogging her face off like that." Jen tutted.

"She even likes that that stupid old book Nathan gave me." Kirsten rolled her eyes in fury.

"There's nothing wrong with _the book of Poems_." Matt voice rose in irritation. "I admit it's kinda boring, but I've still enjoyed the educational book-" Everyone roared with laughter with the exception of Jodie and Aiden. Jodie hugged Matt to boost his morale but Matt only stared at the floor in shame. **_Why do I even bother… _**

"Sorry Matt." Jodie whispered in Matt's ear but he didn't budge in the slightest. The young teen took a deep breath before she spoke. "But the bag I got from the catalogue is a limited edition brand and it's really rare."

"Just like your curtain dresses you like to wear so much." Emma placed her cigarette on the coffee table before she opened Jodie's bag to show everyone her previous turquoise dress she wore. Everyone except for Jodie, Matt and Aiden laughed hysterically. "You look like you wrapped yourself in a cheap Christmas wrapping paper instead of an actual dress." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed. "I'm super glad Kirsten gave us the info about you while you were dancing."

"Hey! Leave my stuff alone." Jodie protested and snatched her dress out of Emma's hand then forced it back into her handbag.

Emma took another puff of her cigarette as she sat back down. "I'm surprised you didn't wrap the gift in your curtain dress instead." She clutched her sides as she laughed along with Jen and Steven. "Even my own grandmother would just chuck your dresses in her furnace to stay warm than wear any of them if she had to."

"Is this a joke?" Kirsten stood up and pointed to Jodie's red bag. "Are the two of you hiding my actual presents in your large ass bag?! Which you probably stole from a dumpster or the 99 cents store! Because I'm _not _laughing! I can't believe you came all the way here to give me such crap gifts!" She threw Jodie's gift onto the table in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jodie gestured her arms to the opened gifts on the table. "You should be so grateful that you even have gifts to begin with." she gestured her hands towards the opened gifts. "There are kids your age who suffer a lot more than you do around the world and they would love to have gifts like these. Some kids don't even get any presents at all and their live with their own family. Some can't even live in a nice house like you do. And some can't even find a safe place to stay like I do at the Department of Paranormal Activities in Unit 4. And all you're doing is complaining about a couple of gifts Cassie, and I gave you. You're so sad."

"Dam straight you are Kirsten." Matt agreed, he stood beside Jodie and put his arm around her shoulder with pride. "Grow the fuck up. What the hell is wrong with you? So what if they didn't get you the gifts you asked? I'd like to have mine back now since you clearly don't appreciate anything." He smiled at Jodie before he continued. "Jodie made me realise that I should be myself and not let others judge my actions and dictate who I should be." He pointed to himself proudly. "I always thought of my real self as being nerdy since I love learning I love Maths, English and Science since it's my forte. But it's embarrassing to witness Jodie who's fourteen years by the way who is lecturing a seventeen year old like yourself. If this was a class lecture on appreciation you'd be given an F Kirsten."

Steven fell of his wooden chair in fits of laughter before he spoke. "That's a good one Matt. You liking school and all, what are you trying to stay that you're a nerd now?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Are you going to live at school since you love it so much now? You crack me up man. Those subjects are _so boring_."

"Ew nerd alert much?" Jen gave Matt a rude look. "Pretending to give Kirsten an F minus is truly sad Matt."

"Tell me about it." Emma pushed her glasses on her nose with her index finger. "Ever since you met Matt." Emma casually walked over to Jodie and looked her up and down in disgust. "You've been following him like a fly to shit. I thought he was so cool, and I even had a crush on him. But now I see his true colours it made me realise how much of a dork he is. I'm not surprised he wants to date someone like you."

"I'm right here Emma." Matt rose his free hand up and gently pushed Emma back away from Jodie which made her take a few steps back away from the both of them. "You're just jealous since you can't find decent any decent boyfriend to stay with you for more than a week, you're too vain and needy."

Emma rolled her eyes at Matt. "Whatever. At least I'm not that desperate unlike you Jodie." She gave her a disapproving look. "And it proves that's she's a slut too kissing a guy she hardly knows." Emma took a puff of smoke when Jen and Steven laughed at her comment.

"Yeah. Just like her _whore-_ass mom!" Kirsten looked at Jodie in disgust.

"_Don't even think about insulting my mother!_" Jodie screeched to the top of her as she glared at Kirsten.

'_Yeah! You ignorant bat!_' Aiden protested and flew right up to Kirsten's face.

Kirsten handed Jodie ten pictures from under the couch where she sat so Aiden hovered to Jodie to get a better look. Jodie flicked though each picture they saw a Susan kissing a different man in each picture which were all at a booth in a diner. She dropped the pictures onto the coffee table and looked down in embarrassment.

**_Oh shit Mom? Why? _**Jodie covered her mouth in shame before she took a few steps back and silently cried.

'Dam!' Aiden screamed in shock as he decided to hover over Jodie's head.

"This happened four days ago at the Daylight Dream Diner at 7:30pm." The birthday girl announced proudly.

Everyone but Matt and Aiden laughed when they looked though the pictures that were left onto the table.

Matt was mortified from what he saw. "Shit. Kirsten's gone way out of line." He grumbled then slammed the table with his palm before he joined his friends who already circle around Jodie.

Kirsten took out a picture from her jeans pocket and showed everyone of another picture of Susan kissing a man on a bench passionately which made all of her friends laugh and Matt kick his foot in frustration. Jodie wiped her tears more when she glanced at the picture and she could sense Aiden's sadness.

"This happened two days ago outside The Mystical Witch Tavern at 7:30pm. It's the local tavern in this neighbourhood Jodie. The man in the picture she's kissing is my innocent father and he's married to a stunt woman named Precious. What is Susan anyway a slutty prostitute?"

Jodie only managed to shake head in reply. **_This can't be real Aiden._**

"I don't know _how _you put up with Nathan, he's _so_ fucking dreary to be around." Kirsten folded her arms and grinned. "Could Susan put a hex on him at least-?"

"_She's not a witch!_" Jodie croaked in anger before she went to hug Matt who was behind her.

"Could Norah at least put a hex on her then? Since she is your biological mother so you must have inherited her witch powers from her-"

"_Shut up! None of them are witches Kirsten!_"

Kirsten put her picture in her jeans pocket before she announced to everyone. "I never wanted to invite Jodie but my mom forced me. Anyway I'm planning to show it this picture to Precious today and she'll defiantly end up beating the crap outta Susan-"

"How could you embarrass Jodie like this?" Matt shook his head in disbelief and wrapped his arms around Jodie's back.

"Well. She's obviously going to end up like her mother Susan." Kirsten gestured her hand to Jodie. "Ending up like a worthless prostitute or slut on the streets when she decides to cheat on you. I wouldn't be surprised if that _whore _is a married woman-"

Jodie moved backwards to break out of Matt grasp and snapped at Kirsten. "_Stop talking about my mother!_" She clenched her fists tightly.

"Wow." Jen tutted. "You're so _obviously _lying." she rolled her eyes in disgust. "I've heard that Susan slept with those guys."

"Who did you hear that from?" Steven asked Jen in interest.

"Three guys called Frank, Earl and Sam. I don't know them but they said that Susan fucked all three of them." Jen replied and gave Steven a smug look.

"Wow your mom's gets around Jodie." Steven held his side as he snickered.

Jen flicked her fringe from her face before she spoke. "She must be using some kind of hex if was able to kiss several guys and fuck them." Jen flicked her hair back with her fingers. "And to make her think she's attractive-"

"_All of you_ _shut up!_" Jodie screeched to the top of her lungs and stamped on the floor to emphasize her words but it only made Kirsten, Jen, Emma and Steven laugh.

Matt stormed off to Kirsten. "Kirsten I thought you of all people would learn to know when enough is enough! Stop this right now!"

"We should, like, do something to her_…_" Steven spoke threatening tone of voice. He went behind Jodie and lightly tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to flinch and walk to Matt's side.

"_Stay the fuck away from Jodie, Steven!_" Matt bellowed, he shoved to the dance floor.

"Calm down Matt!" Steven shouted in protest and struggled to shove Matt forward as he kept is ground. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Don't touch her! Don't make her more upset!" Matt shoved Steven's shoulder back towards the dance floor.

"Why? She's a witch Matt." Emma had a malice grin on her face as she approached Jodie. "What do you do with witches? _You burn them!_" Emma and stabbed the front part of her cigarette hard onto Jodie's left wrist which caused her to scream in agony.

'_You stupid bitch!_' Aiden screamed. '_Jodie let me at this bitch! Now!_'

Before Jodie could response to Aiden, Matt dashed towards Emma and knocked the bottom of her jaw hard with his fist. When her body hit the floor Emma blacked out.

"_Go fuck yourself you ignorant bitch!_" Matt growled in anger as he kept his fists clenched.

"_Emma!_" Kirsten and Jen shouted simultaneously screamed and rushed to their unconscious friend's side.

"_Emma! Emma!_" Jen's voice trembled as she covered her mouth in shock before she gently shook Emma and tried to wake her up. "Matt how could you do this?!"

Steven shook his head in disbelief. "_Are you fucking insane Matt?! She's your friend!_"

"_Was my friend._" Matt corrected Steven harshly. "She's the crazy bitch who's stabbing a fourteen year old with cigarette!"

'I'm _really _starting to like this guy!' Aiden flew toward Emma and condensed his cold presence via telekinesis to make her body temperature drop.

"_You asshole!_" Kirsten rushed at Matt and swung a punch directly on to his nose.

Matt cried covered his nose and felt the blood trickle onto his hands.

"No!" Jodie pounced at Kirsten and raked her hair back with her hands.

"_Let me go you fucking witch!_" Kirsten held her hair in agony. "_Jen, Steven help!_"

Jen clutched Jodie's shoulders to yank her away from Kirsten. Jodie twisted her body and tried to get out of Jen's grip begun to get tighter. Kirsten quickly seized Jodie's legs.

'_Show them whose boss!_' Aiden cheered Jodie on as he watched her struggled against Kirsten's and Jen's grip, he followed them into the passageway.

"_Jodie!_" Matt called out furiously. He flicked the blood off his hands before he charged after them but before he got to the doorway Steven tackled him onto the floor and repeatedly punched his back.

"_No!_" Jodie cried out when she heard Matt scream in agony as she was shoved into the storage space under the stairs. "_Let me out now!_" Jodie banged on the door but with no one coming to her aid she peered through the keyhole and saw Jen and Steven kick and punch Matt in the passageway until he was too weak to move on the floor. "_Stop hurting him! Let me out!_"

Aiden was speechless from the commotion he saw below him in the passageway, he noticed Kirsten walk into the passageway with Jodie's bag and all of the gifts Cassie, Jodie and Matt gave to her which she dumped in front of Matt who cowered on the floor.

"Consider our friendship over Matt!" Kirsten snarled then kicked his back. Jen and Steven shook their heads in agreement before they left to help Emma. "You're crazy to even consider that we're in the wrong. Jodie's a freak and a witch. She'll always will be one just like her real mother Norah."

'_Go fuck yourself!_' Aiden fumed in rage as he floated around Kirsten's face. '_Don't insult Jodie's mother she's unwell for fuck sake!_'

Tears blurred Jodie's vision as she could not bring herself to look through the keyhole anymore, so she sobbed silently with her head buried between her knees.

Matt coughed up blood violently before he croaked. "_Fuck you!_"

Kirsten laughed. "If I were you I'd stop talking Asshole because the football team is going to have a field day beating your ass up when they hear what you did at my birthday party and to Emma. When everyone finds out how much of a nerd you are your reputation is going to fall so badly at school that no one would to be friends with you unless they pity you."

Aiden hovered to the celling in alarm as he saw all of Kirsten's friends arrive into the passageway. Emma took the ice pack she had to soothe the back of her head and dropped it onto Matt's back, this cause him to scream in agony and roll onto his front.

"It's what you get for punching me in the face you jerk!" Emma grunted as she retrieved her ice pack.

'This is all seriously fucked up to the extreme!' Aiden whispered in shock.

Kirsten put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "I hope you transfer to a different base and leave this neighbourhood for good!" She smiled when everyone agreed with her. Kirsten walked away with everyone into the living room and shut the doors.

'Shit!' Aiden went close to Matt and saw the array of bruises on Matt's face and blood trickle from his mouth as he struggled to push himself up from the floor. The teen's aura soon turned green and Aiden wasted no time and begun to heal his body and his aura soon went back to blue. 'Wow. I didn't know I could do this without you Jodie.'

**_Get me out of here! Please! _**Jodie screamed internally.

'_Oh shit!_' he hurriedly flung the door open for her.

"_No!_" Jodie scrambled towards Matt and wept harder when she saw that he had a black eye when he stood up. "I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder-"

Matt coughed up blood before he spoke. "Don't apologise. I _need _to be alone." He shivered slight when he felt the stinging sensation of his bruises on his body on his arms, back and stomach.

**_Shit! _**Jodie thought in alarm as she put his arm around her shoulders to help him to the front door. She smiled inwardly when Aiden opened the door for them.

"Tell your ghost friend I said thanks." Matt chuckled dryly as he helped him walk to the front door. "I'm going to feel like shit for the whole week." He glanced at Jodie briefly "Keep the diary ok?" he ordered before he sluggishly walked away.

Jodie looked up at the celling where she sensed Aiden' presence. "Go Aiden." She ordered without hesitation and looked though his sight.

'_Yes! Payback!_' Aiden growled as deeply his voice could go as he flew into the living room and saw everyone sit around the coffee table which had a birthday cake on it.

"I'm glad those assholes are gone." Kirsten declared happily, she sank her back into the couch then stretched her arms in relief. "Everyone at the DPA is seriously weird. My mom's boyfriend Nathan is like a fucking doormat and he _always _sides with my her and it's super annoying since I always lose an argument against my mom. I'm still wondering if this guy has a backbone! Ugh and I seriously can't stand that disgusting book he gave me when we first met." She said in disgust. "I wish my mom had way better taste in men. Nathan's so boring and old fashioned, that I wish I was lectured by our dreary history teacher than be around him."

"Woah he's _really _that boring?" Jen asked in disbelief, she leaned forward on the chair she sat on.

"Yeah." Kirsten replied which made Jen raise her eyebrows in shock.

"Cole, Kimberly and Cassie are always so happy I can't stand it. Their sense of fashion is horrendous I'm surprised they weren't arrested by the fashion police." Kirsten chuckled happily.

"Cassie maybe popular but her style is so retro like she lives in the 80's. It makes me want to puke." Jen agreed.

"I hate her laugh." Emma scoffed. "She sounds like a pig!"

"Yeah!" Steven agreed. "And her mom laughs like a chicken. They should live in a barn." Steven laughed along with Jen and Emma.

"Yeah." Kirsten approved and stretched her arms. "Anyway let's have some cake-!"

A loud crash was heard when Aiden collided his telekinetic shield onto the music player which onto fell the floor in pieces. Everyone screamed and frantically rushed towards the living room doors and tried to pull them open but with Aiden keeping the doors shut, everyone scattered around the room frantically to escape. Aiden made sure he kept all the exits shit tight before he flattened Kirsten's birthday cake with his purple telekinetic shield which also caused the coffee table to snap.

'_A horrid person like you shouldn't have a birthday cake!_' Aiden bellowed.

Aiden disintegrated his shield when he saw Jen crouch under the dining table. He dragged her by her feet then launched her against the wooden shelf where the music player once stood. The impact caused her to get knocked out as she dropped onto the floor.

**_Aiden! What the hell?! _**Jodie thought angrily to her companion.

'Bitch deserved it.' Aiden replied in a monotone voice.

The tethered entity spun around and observed Steven who struggled to lift up the shutters. Aiden levitated the television to strike him hard on his back, which made him black out as he dropped the floor.

Aiden heard a high pitch noise as he struggled to fly around with the television so he quickly flung the television screen against the wall where it once stood. '_Fuck! It's heavier than it looks!_' he screamed in agony as he watched the fragments of the screen fly across the room.

"_I don't want to die!_" Emma screamed and flung her ice pack onto the floor before she desperately tried to pull the sliding doors open to escape to the backyard.

Aiden wasted no time and grabbed a knife from the kitchen block then brusquely impaled the knife into Emma's upper left arm which made her scream in agony. He then smacked her head against the sliding door that knock her out cold. '_That's your karma bitch!_' Aiden announced loudly.

"_What the hell Aiden?! You're going to far!_" Jodie screeched in alarm as she tried to push the doors opened with her body weight.

'_You're letting them off to dam lightly!_' Aiden bellowed, he made sure everyone but Kirsten was unconscious.

**_Don't pour your anger on them! _**Jodie slammed her fist onto the doors.

'_I'm fucking sick and tired listening and doing everything you ask of me!_'

**_I'm sorry Aiden that I said all those things! _**

"_Oh now you're sorry! Fuck you Jodie and fuck these horrid teens!_' Aiden bellowed in fury.

Kirsten wept against the door which failed to budge open. "_There has to be a way out!_" She cried. She frantically snatched the phone that was on the kitchen counter top but heard no dial tone when she phoned her number. "_No! I want my mom!_"

"_Aiden let them out now!_" Jodie frantically banged on the door.

'_No! Not until I feel satisfied dammit!_' Aiden replied, he grabbed the birthday cake and smeared it all over Kirsten's face and hair. '_That's what you get bitch!_'

"_Mom! Help!_" Kirsten shirked in fear as she cowered beside the kitchen counter top.

"_Let them out now!_" Jodie bawled at the top of her lungs while she frantically went through her bag and grab her phone, but the telekinetic waves Aiden sent throughout the house caused her screen to falter. "_Crap!_" She checked through Aiden's sight once more and saw him turn on the stove and manipulated the fire with his telekinesis to spread it onto the celling and cupboard. "_Aiden let them out now!"_

'_Hell no!_' Aiden scoffed.

"_It's not your call Aiden!_" Jodie watched helplessly. "Y_ou're going too far!_"

'_I'm only getting started!_' Aiden sensed an entity's presence behind himself and realised his fire begun to fade. '_Stupid fire monster! I'll just have to teach it a lesson like all the other assholes here!_' Aiden spun around in rage and was shocked that it was in fact his mentor.

Jonathan shook his head in disapproval. "_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_" He bellowed, he looked at all of the carnage and teenagers in the room. "_Are you insane trying to murder everyone here?!_"

"What the hell's going on? Why can I hear a man now?" Kirsten's voice trembled meekly. "It's not real! It can't be real!" She shook with fear and huddled on the floor.

Aiden asked. 'Wait! How the hell did you know we were here?!'

"I asked Susan obviously." Jonathan face palmed the top of his beige hood briefly before he flicked his left wrist which turned off the stove and eradicated the flames. "_Now stop this madness Ay-den!_"

'_I-den you idiot! These teens are complete assholes! Kirsten and her friends cussed everyone that Jodie loves and they harmed her and her potential boyfriend!_' Aiden fumed as he hovered just above Jonathan's face.

"_A little revenge is fine but you're clearly going overboard here! For fuck's sake you stabbed one in the arm!_" He gestured his arm toward Emma in frustration. "_I've always told you never to stoop to another person's level when they've done something bad to you or Jodie you'll end up becoming worse than they are! Hasn't anything I taught you sunk into you're ethereal soul?! When will you start acting mature and realise enough is enough?!_" He punched Aiden hard and made his vision go blurry which also gave Jodie a slight headache. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Jodie!"

"It's alright!" Jodie lied **_Shit he's powerful!_**

**_No kidding genius! _**Aiden thought sarcastically to Jodie while he hovered in front of his mentor again. _'I hate feeling trapped in a world I don't belong and feeling left out! You and Jodie always tell me what to do but you never take my advice! You clearly like Jodie more than me you spend more and more hours with her in the day than training me in the night and it pissed me off I admit I was jealous with your close relationship you spend more time with Jodie and I'm the one tied to her-!'_

"_Jodie wanted my company more than your own, you're not the nicest soul Aiden! You have a bad temper and you're incredibly possessive over her! No offence Aiden but you're too slow to take on hordes of smoke entities at night anyway!_"

'_So? Turn my weakness into a strength for fuck's sakes!_' Aiden made a small dent on the floor. '_I never once uttered I hate being an invisible entity and not being alive! I feel like a puppet being used especially by Jodie and you! I can't express myself or communicate with anyone because Jodie says no and you'll always be there to stop me! Hence why I never complained about you spending time with Jodie! _'

Aiden shoved Jonathan's shoulders but he only made himself go backwards._ 'I hate being used as Jodie's servant bringing her this and that! Ever since you came I thought you were cool. You helped me calm down in a different way which I did appreciate, but now I see that you control me as badly as Jodie does!_'

He sighed deeply. "I _want _to help you-!"

'Says the lost soul who've face we've never seen!'

Jonathan pulled his hood down in aggravation. "I'll _give _Jodie nightmares-"

'_Bullshit!_' Aiden shoved his mentor's shoulders again, he barely avoided his mentor's uppercut as he flew upwards. '_Helen and Laura had blood dripping down their face when Jodie was nine and she's still fine! If you want to go into the afterlife so badly find someone else who gives a flying fuck about you!_'

"I see the potential in you!" Jonathan hovered in front of the stove.

'Oh give it a rest!' Aiden flew a few feet away from his face.

"Do you really honestly know that you're a lion Aiden?"

'No I don't…" Aiden mumbled in defeat and drifted around the kitchen. "I only say that since lions are one of my favourite animals. I admit I should have asked Mayumi for help but I love what lion's do! I wanted to give myself a purpose in the living realm instead of being an outsider during my existence in this realm. It's a thing you'll never understand.' He sadly hovered in front of his mentor's face. 'The only thing I know is my name and it's a natural instinct to protect Jodie-!'

Aiden felt a sharp pain thought out his soul as he felt a force shove him to the broken television screen. 'Jodie, what the fuck is going on?!'

"_I'm making sure you open the flipping door Aiden!_" Jodie winced, she closed her eyes to focus where she sensed Aiden's presence to control him with her telekinesis.

"Oh shit!" Jonathan whispered in shock as he took a few steps to his student.

'_Jodie stop! Stop controlling me!_' Aiden protested as he felt a throbbing pain shoot through his soul and was launched towards the living room doors.

"_Tough! _It's for your own good Aiden!" Jodie retorted, she ignored the blood that trickled from her nose.

"I didn't know you had it in you Jodie." Jonathan said proudly.

'_Stop controlling me! I'm begging you! Stop!_' He begged as he felt like a puppet on strings and tried to force himself away from the doors only to be pulled back by Jodie's telekinetic strength. '_You're hurting me!_'

"Tough you hurt me so much throughout my childhood and I never had any friends because of your possessive nature! I swear if you drive off Matt and Cassie for good I will hate you even more Aiden! _I'm not taking any chances with you!_" Jodie slammed her fists against the door in rage. _"You're just a horrid monster, that's pure evil! I wish Phillip had mediumship so he'd blame you instead of me!" _she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm worried you'll hurt me when I'm older!" Jodie crocked and felt Aiden gain the upper hand as he desperately flew towards the television.

'I'd _never _hurt you! My purpose _is _to protect you!' Aiden felt his soul launch towards the doors and forced himself to move backwards when Jodie tried to override him to open the doors. 'Ah shit!'

"I know…" Jodie said dryly but knew that Aiden was unconvinced from her words. "_Storm I wish you were my real dad and I wish you were alive!_"

**_Come on I know you can override him! _**Jonathan couldn't help but smile to himself. "Thank you! That means a lot but me, but my time in this world is gone... he replied. You're like the daughter I always dreamed of having-!"

_Thwack!_ Aiden made a dent on the door with his telekinesis and he felt his shapeless soul literally burn up before it was shrouded in a tangible fire electric fire aura. Jodie screamed in pain and dropped to her knees in agony when she felt him override her again.

Kirsten made a blood curdling scream when she saw Aiden. "_I want my Mommy! I want her now!"_ She felt as if the environment around her oscillated around her she begun to feel light headed and soon dropped onto the floor.

Jonathan immediately flew to Kirsten's side in shock as he stared at Aiden. "_Oh! Shit!_" His voice wavered. "_What the hell are you Aiden?!**"**_

'_Your worst nightmare! You fucking bastard!_' Aiden's voice boomed throughout the house. When he made the elements around himself intangible he realised that he wasn't affected by the elements made him proud. _'I'll protect Jodie and keep her safe!_' Aiden flew a few feet from Jonathan's face which caused him to take a few steps back in fright. '_You're a threat to Jodie just like these heinous teens are!_' Aiden's soul shifted into a shape of an adult male lion as he lunged at Jonathan. '_Now! Die!_'

He pinned his mentor down onto the floor and struck his head with his claws over and over. Jonathan screamed in agony as he felt the constant burning and electric sensation, his soul phased though the floor as he was too weak to teleport.

"_Aiden! Stop!_" Jodie ordered.

The tethered entity used his mouth to grab his mentor and chuck him toward the broken television screen. The hooded entity hyperventilated and shook as he the elements slowed his movements, so he decided phased through the wall.

'_Pathetic!_' Aiden growled.

**_I hate you! He's like a father to me! _**Jodie knelt on the floor and sobbed. She soon sensed Aiden hover in front of the stove so she head butted the door then screamed as she dropped onto the floor in pain.

'Argh!' Aiden cried out in pain. He felt the elements fade around him, his soul became amorphous again. '_What's wrong with you Jodie?!_'

Jodie winced as felt the blood rush to her head. **_I'm done repeated myself!_** A few moments later when Jodie got her bearings she flung the doors opened her jaw dropped when she stared at Aiden's shapeless purple soul that hovered above the stove. **_Oh my word! I can see you Aiden!_**

'_Yeah! Just keep telling yourself that!_' Aiden scoffed at her.

* * *

Tanya hugged her stomach when she felt her stomach cramp just as Nathan pulled up in front of her house. "I know something's not right with Kirsten." She whispered out loud and rubbed her stomach to ease the pain.

"Alright." Nathan replied and grabbed the groceries from her lap.

They both flung the car doors opened and rushed straight into the house. Both of the adults shuddered as they entered the chaotic living room.

"_Kirsten!_" Tanya dropped her bags by the living room doors then knelt beside her daughter to embrace her tightly. "What in the world happened here? Why is there cake all over you?"

Nathan sighed before he firmly placed the groceries beside the couch. "_Jodie what did you do?!_" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows at Jodie who looked down at her feet in shame. He folded his arms when he sensed Aiden.

"_Mom she's the devil! She's the devil she tried to kill us all!_" Kirsten screamed as latched onto her mother. "_She's insane! She blames "I-den" this thing she argued with outside the living room to stop killing us!_" her arm trembled as she pointed at the younger teenager. "_But it was all her Mom-!_"

"She connected to a second soul Darling that she has no control over…" Tanya kissed her daughter's forehead gently. "Which she calls I-den but why would he do this?" She looked at the unconscious teenagers and begun to shed tears. "Why would he try to kill everyone here?!"

Jodie was about to speak but Kirsten interrupted her. "I loved Jodie's and Cassie's gifts but Jodie took it the wrong way and abused her powers and beat up Matt before she tried to kill us all!" She wiped her eyes.

"She's lying!" Jodie complained and glared at Kirsten.

"Jodie tell _me _what happened." Nathan voice was stern.

Kirsten screamed. "_Didn't you hear me Nathan she tried to kill murder us!_" She slammed her fist on the floor and felt her mother wipe the cake off her face and hair.

Jodie took a deep breath before she told them everything that happen to herself and Matt when Kirsten did not like the gifts. "And they all said such awful things about everyone I loved at the DPA including yourself Nathan when we weren't in the room!"

"Kirsten how could you." Nathan looked at Kirsten in horror. "A_re you and you're friends insane?!_" He shook his head in grief.

"Jodie is obviously lying Nathan!" Kirsten gestured her hand to Jodie.

"But I wanted to get a little revenge… especially what they did to Matt and I." Jodie lowered her head in shame as she knew she greatly disappointed Nathan. "But Aiden went out of control-"

"_Ya think!_" Tanya interjected. "_I gave you the occasion to be with people around your age and you abuse it! You're supposed to be a smart kid and yet you don't have the f-ing common sense to realise that, it was a bad idea to use Aiden especially for revenge you senseless child! You know of all people should dam well know that Aiden has a very temper and you tell him to take revenge on everyone here Kirsten is my only daughter!_" She shivered when she noticed the knife lodged in Jen's arm and so grabbed her daughter tighter.**_ Oh shit!_**

"But I eventually did override him Tanya!" Jodie placed her hands on her heart.

"_Oh yeah you did a good job in that!_" Tanya screamed sarcastically, she gestured her hand towards her broken home and the unconscious teenagers. "_Maybe you should have tried to override him when he first started his uncontrollable antics so none of this would have happened! You ever thought about that?! Since you've been tied to him practically your whole fucking life!_" Tanya got up and walked over to Jodie.

"_Don't ever swear at Jodie and never call her that!_" Nathan stepped in front of Jodie defensively which caused Tanya to take a step back in shock and horror. "_She's like a daughter to me-!_"

"Are you so fucking blind to see that your _"daughter"_ impaled Emma with a _fucking knife?!_" Tanya face palmed in annoyance.

Nathan sighed. "I know and she's going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back. Kirsten should stop telling these lies_-_"

"_My daughter doesn't lie Nathan especially in serious situations like this!_ Tanya interjected. "_It's a good thing that you're not her father! Since you're one fucked up, insane, bastard to believe Jodie!_" She narrowed her eyes at him. "_And my daughter's not insane! It's clear that Jodie's the insane one here but you just can see it and it's truly sad! She needs to be looked at by a real professional at the DPA psychiatric hospital just like her mother Norah who's a-!_"

"_Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you!_"

"_You're in my f-ing house and I will talk about whoever I dam well want to! That child needs to be looked after by a real professional just like her mom, who by the way is a lying bitch!_"

"_Don't insult my mother!_" Jodie growled at Tanya and sensed Aiden's rage.

Nathan shoved Tanya into the dining table. "You don't know Norah so shut up!"

Tanya cringed when she felt her back hurt. So she rushed up to Nathan and gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him straight to the floor by the coffee table. "Don't _touch _me you insane freak!"

"Nathan!" Jodie cried and knelt by his side she noticed the blood that he coughed up.

'_You bitch!_' Aiden shouted. He grasped Tanya's left wrist and desperately tried to launched her across the room into the kitchen but he barely made her wrist budge which made as him shake in ire.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt me!" Tanya rubbed the lower part of her back.

**_Wow mom you can kick ass! _**Kirsten went to her mother and hugged her for reassurance.

"You have no right to talk horribly about my mother!" Jodie glowered at the family.

'Yeah!' Aiden snarled and hovered in front of Tanya's face.

Tanya sighed. "We were friends back in the day Jodie. We went to the same school-"

"So? It doesn't give you the right to talk badly about her she's sick now." Jodie rolled her eyes in disbelief. She was glad that Nathan got up from the floor although she was worried about him holding his jaw. "Don't ever hurt Nathan he's like the father I never had! And don't say anything horrid about my mom either!" Jodie kissed her teeth.

"You better brush your teeth!" Tanya leaned her back on the table. "Anyway all three of just get the fuck out of my house! Before I call the cops! I'm glad to say it's officially over between us Nathan."

Nathan wiped the blood from his mouth before he replied. "Good. Let's go Jodie. I don't want us to be around such a vile woman." He put his arm around Jodie's shoulder.

'Wait you can leave her like that guys!' Aiden protested as he helplessly watched Nathan and Jodie walk towards the living room doorway. 'She knocked you the fuck down Nathan and made you f-ing bleed!'

**_We know but we have to go!_** Jodie demanded.

"Kirsten darling you'll never see him again." Tanya kissed Kirsten's forehead. "That man needs help_-_" Tanya was cut off by Aiden who managed to clasp onto her windpipe and made her instinctively clasped onto her throat.

'_Don't you ever your filthy hands on him you worthless bitch! You'd never understand their bond for one another!_' Aiden bellowed as he watched Tanya slowly kneel to the floor. '_So fuck off!_'

Kirsten urgently tapped her mother's back. "_Mom! Mom!_" her screaming caused Nathan and Jodie stopped by the doorway in fright.

**_Aiden enough! _**Jodie screamed internally. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she begun to override Aiden's soul to force him to release his grip around Tanya's neck. Jodie smiled when she saw her get her breath back.

"_I fucking hate you!_" Kirsten screamed as lunged after Jodie and struck her on the side of her face with her fist.

"Jodie!" Nathan grabbed Jodie and held her tightly as she wept in his arms.

Before Kirsten could make a horrid remark to Jodie Aiden furiously strangled Kirsten's windpipe. 'Don't touch Jodie you! _F-ing bitch!_'

Tanya rushed straight to her child who struggled to breathe and sensed Aiden's presence linger around her child's neck. _"My baby! My baby! My Baby!_" Tanya cried, she begun to palpitate in dread as she cradled her child.

**_Shit! _**Nathan eyes were wide in shock when he looked at Kirsten. "_Jodie tell Aiden to stop now! He's killing her!_"

Jodie clenched her fists once more as struggled to override Aiden's soul since she begun to develop a splitting headache. **_For fuck's sakes Aiden! _**She eventually overridden him once more but it took a toll on her body and she knelt onto the floor in agony as blood trickled down both of her nostrils. **_Shit Aiden! _**

"Come on." Nathan mumbled, he wasted no time to take Jodie out the house.

* * *

Jodie cried quietly in the front passenger seat with a piece of tissue underneath her nose as Nathan sped off in the car away from the cul-de-sack.

Aiden shapeless purple soul hovered above Jodie's head. 'I have no regrets, they all deserved it.'

"You're so heartless Aiden." Jodie snivelled, she let the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wish you'd go into the afterlife and leave me for good."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm currently on a writer's block, so I'll just take a break from this fanfic for now and do one of my other shorter fanfictions for the time being. I know Aiden can't manipulate fire and electricity but it's an au fanfic and I thought wanted it to add it to the story.

Beautiful Body artist Dave James.

Kia Optima manufactured by Kia Motors

Footloose (1984) film movie directed by Herbert Ross.

Footloose Song artist Kenny Loggins

Sweet Like Chocolate artists Shanks &amp; Bigfoot.

Hey Ya artist André 3000.

Book of Poems written by Edgar Allen Poe.

Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane.

Figleaves founded by Daniel Nabarro.

La Perla Ada Masotti.

eBay founded by Pierre Omidyar.

Everybody (Backstreet's Back) _artists _Backstreet Boys.

Boom! Shake the Room artists **DJ Jazzy Jeff** &amp; The Fresh Prince


End file.
